The Destiny of Devils
by Lady Raven of Phantomhive
Summary: Ciel is a demon. A powerful one. He learns to navigate his new life. Secrets and conspiracies come to light. The whole fandom gets flipped onto its head. Missing pieces get put together and Ciel learns the difference between fate and destiny. Sebastian discovers that things do happen for a reason and that maybe, just maybe, his future isn't as bad as he thought it would be.
1. CHAPTER 1

PROLOGUE

January 1896

Ciel POV

Demons. What mysterious creatures. I should know, I've been one for a few years now. Seven to be precise. Seven years spent trying to unravel the new mystery that is my life. I have always enjoyed reading mystery novels and solving mysteries for the queen. However, when my new nature became the mystery, I started to not like them very much anymore.

One day, Thursday, I was expecting to die young, give my soul to Sebastian, and be free of the emptiness of my life. The next day, Friday, I was a demon with a much older, very angry demon as my eternal servant. He wasn't the only one upset though. I was looking forward to disappearing into the peaceful darkness where I felt no pain and had no memories of that time from my childhood. The time which still gave me nightmares even as a demon. The time which I have tried so hard to forget.

I felt that my future had been stolen from me the same way Sebastian's had been stolen from him. Not only did he not get his meal that he had worked so hard for but, he was now forever chained to me as a servant.

The first six months of this new life were troublesome for the both of us. I had no clue of how to approach my new reality. Sebastian continued to go through the motions of a proper servant although, I could tell his mind was far away. I thought back on the past seven years, beginning the day about six months after my change. The day when we finally confronted the proverbial elephant in the room. I wondered why we didn't have the conversation sooner than we did.


	2. CHAPTER 2

Revelations

Ciel POV

July 1889

"Sebastian.." I said softly. I knew he would hear me so there was no reason to raise my voice. I decided that this was the one and only time I would swallow my pride and reveal my deepest feelings. If this didn't work then there would be no hope for us.

"Yes, Young Master? Did you need something?" he asked three seconds later. This had became the new normal. Instead of coming to me like he always had, he answered me from his room where he keeps himself locked away as much as possible.

"Can you come here? I need to speak with you."

"We are speaking now, my lord" he said tartly.

The way that he said "my lord" sounded as if it tasted bad in his mouth. I sighed, shook my head, and didn't reply. About five minutes later I heard the door open and seen him walk through.

"My lord requires my presence. I am here."

I looked at his face and he looks as if he has aged five years in only six months. The mischievous glint that used to be in his eyes was gone. All that was there now was melancholy and a hint of despair. The little quirks of his lips and the sexy smirks have long since disappeared. He seemed hollow, a shell of what he used to be. It broke the heart that I thought I never had.

"We need to talk about this Sebastian."

"Whatever could my lord possibly mean?" He stood up a little straighter and wiped something non-existent off of his tail coat.

"Don't be coy Sebastian, you know exactly what I'm referring to! We can't keep living like this!" I exclaimed. I couldn't keep living in the presence of my most trusted companion, the only one in this wretched world who truly knows me, while feeling so utterly alone.

"I don't see the problem young master. We are as we have always been."

"You don't see the problem? Are you blind? Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

I saw a flash of surprise in his eyes before he turned and peered into the mirror at himself. His eyes widened slightly, as if he hadn't truly looked upon his reflection in a while. I stepped into view behind him and gazed upon his face. Neither of us looked happy. We both looked more peckish than we normally do. Sebastian's gaze softened a bit when he glanced over to me.

"What do you suggest bocchan?"

Still looking in the mirror, meeting his eyes, I put my hand on his shoulder and said "We find a way to make this work. A way where we can both be happy. I never wanted this Sebastian. I never asked for this and I know that you didn't either, but if we keep living like this then they win. Claude Faustus wins. That bitch Hannah wins. Alois fucking Trancy wins. It will be a winter's day in hell before I let that harlot win!"

My uncovered eye flashed bright pink. At that moment I saw the first real smile from Sebastian since this whole mess began. "Such language young master and there _are_ some cold places in hell you know," he smirked making my eye blaze brighter.

"Well how was I supposed to know that! I know nothing of demoning!" I exclaimed, waving my hands around dramatically.

"Denoming young master?" he asked, continuing to smirk.

"Yes. Demoning. That's what it's called and what it shall forever remain."

"So where do you want to begin my lord?"

"It's Ciel from now on. Unless we have to keep up appearances for what ever reason."

"Young master, I don't think..."

"Say it Sebastian."

He gave me a weary gaze and whispered "Ciel..."

Something pulled inside my chest and I shivered unintentionally. I'm not sure what that was about but I'll have to think about it later. Blushing, I glanced at Sebastian hoping he didn't catch it but by the sudden glint in his eyes, I knew that he did. For someone who didn't want to call me by my name, he looked like he loved my reaction to it.

I turned around and stepped back in front of the window, cleared my throat unnecessarily, willing my blush to go away. I thought that I would no longer have to deal with my embarrassing blushes now that I was a demon. How wrong I was. I glanced out of the window as the throb in my chest moved to my stomach. I have been fighting the demonic hunger for a while now. I knew the basics of how to feed, just put my lips to my prey's and nature would take over. I just didn't want to go my first time alone. Seeing as how changes are on the horizon, I decided that now was the time to embrace my new reality.

"As for your question Sebastian, where do we begin, I suggest we begin where all proper relationships begin."

"And where is that my lor...Ciel? "

I involuntarily shivered again. Then, reaching up, I removed my eyepatch, letting it fall to the floor. I started thinking about my soon to be meal and felt my new nature creep to the surface. My nails grew out into sharpened claws, my teeth elongated into sharp points, and my eyes reflected cherry pink in the window. I slowly turned around, smiled at Sebastian knowingly and said "with dinner." It didn't sound like my normal voice. It was a deep demonic whisper that would have frightened the average person into insanity.

Sebastian looked startled for a second before slowly starting to smile showing me his sharp teeth. Before I knew what was happening he was two inches from my face with his eyes glowing. He looked absolutely sinful and for some reason my chest throbbed again. He ran one of his long claws down my cheek tenderly. "You're beautiful," he whispered so softly that I barely heard him. He looked closely at my eyes, teeth, and claws.

"How long have you been able to call forth your nature on command?" He looked perplexed and leaned down and sniffed my neck. He stuck his forked tongue out and licked it then leaned back and smacked his lips, as if he were tasting a fine wine. His eyes dilated at the taste on his palate. He saw my confused expression and smirked.

"I have been able to do this since that first night."

Sebastian's face fell and a somewhat angry expression appeared. I quickly took two steps back, not sure what he was upset about. He glanced up and noticed that I was farther away from him. He suddenly looked sad and said "I'm so sorry Ciel. I should have noticed. I should have helped you. I have failed you again. I was so focused on torturing myself that I missed this entirely. Please, master, forgive me." I closed the distance between us again and lifted his chin with my sharp claw. I stared into his eyes for a moment before replying.

"You did not fail me Sebastian. I don't know why you would think that."

"Because master, I should have been helping you to navigate your new nature. When demons are born or turned they go through a phase similar to a human child. In humans it's called adolescence. For demons it's called an awakening."

"Usually, born demons finish their awakening in about ten years because their blood is more pure and demonic. When they finish their powers will have manifested enough to let their nature take over in order to hunt and get stronger. Turned demons or demons born with a human parent, finish their awakening a little later. The majority of their blood is still human so it can take a few extra years for the blood to fully transform into demonic blood. When the blood is fully transformed, that's when the powers appear."

"Born demons who are currently in transition are called fledglings. Turned demons who are currently in transition are called halflings. Once a demon can call out their nature, so to speak, it means that they need to start hunting souls in order to grow stronger. You see? This is why I'm angry at myself, master. You should have been consuming souls already. I'm a fool!"

"I've been bringing you human food and tea and sweets this entire time only to now know that you have been starving. Of course you wouldn't know anything about it. It's not like you have any knowledge of demon kind." He paused for a moment and took a breath that he didn't need.

Shaking his head he dropped to his knees in front of me and took my hands in his. "I'm so sorry you have had to do this alone. I never thought it would be possible this soon. You are probably the first ever turned demon to skip their awakening entirely. I don't know what this will mean for you but I promise you one thing my lord, my bocchan, my Ciel... you will not have to do it alone. I will remain by your side until you order me away. Please master, allow me this. I will not forsake you. Let me make up for my foolish mistake."

Stunned. That's what I was. Completely and utterly stunned. I never expected all of that from him. Sebastian, who has never given me details of things on his own before, who has also tried to lie by omission on more than one occasion. Now, he has caused my mind to whirl trying to process all of the new information. So I had skipped my awakening. Was this necessarily a bad thing? What was really learned during demon's awakening that I should know about? Sebastian was still staring at me with those beautifully broken eyes. I kneeled down on my knees so that I was eye to eye with him.

"Sebastian, do not be so hard on yourself. You didn't know. How would you have known. This is totally unexpected right? So how could you have known? Regardless, there is nothing we can do about it now. Just learn and move forward. Sebastian, I want you by my side, but only if you want to be. I don't want you to feel obligated to care for me. Even though we still have a contract I want you to choose this of your own free will. I also vow that starting today I will no longer expect you to be my servant. Maybe we can start as friends or companions. Whatever demons call it. If that's okay with you?" I paused for a second trying to gather my courage then whispered, "I have missed you so fucking much."

He looked surprised as I wrapped my arms around him. I held onto him like he was the last breath I would ever take. In actuality he was. He embraced me back as I trembled in his arms. I hadn't realized how much I needed this comfort from him. I sniffed my nose and happened to smell something delicious. What's this!? I inhaled through my nose more slowly this time, trying to determine why Sebastian smelled so sweet. He smelled like coconut cake and spice and bitter cherries. I couldn't help sniffing him again. I couldn't get enough of his scent. Why have I never smelled this before?

"Sebastian, why do you smell go good? Why have I never noticed it before?"

"I have missed you too," he whispered into the shell of my ear making me shiver. "I suppose it's because you are a demon now. Your senses are stronger." He smirked and brought his nails up to my head and started stroking my hair softly. I was pondering something.

"Sebastian, were you born or turned?"

"Neither."

"What do you mean neither? " I asked, shocked.

"That is another story for another time. Let us focus on the present at this moment. I promise however, that I will tell you."

I stared at him objectively. I sighed and said "fine but I have one more question..."

"What is it beloved?"

Beloved? That was new. Sebastian looked as surprised he said it as I did. Focus. "So what should I determine myself to be? I know a demon of course but with me skipping that stage how will I know?"

"You smell like a halfling but, your skin tastes like a fledgling. The only way for me to know for sure is to taste your blood. I was surprised that you smelled like one and your skin tasted like the other. In all of the years of my long existence I have never came across this and I certainly have never heard of it happening before. It doesn't matter to me though. You will always be my Ciel."

Before I knew what I was doing I lifted my hands up and ran my nails through his hair. It was so soft. The softest silk couldn't compare. Sebastian closed his eyes and purred lowly. I was enthralled and it was in this moment that I knew I would love this creature forever.

Sebastian looked into my eyes with a soft expression and I just couldn't help it. I had to kiss him. I had to taste his lips. I stood further up on my knees so I could get closer to his face. He looked shocked momentarily when he realized what I was going to do. I almost stopped but I couldn't.

I kissed him softly at first. He was completely still, as if the moment would be ruined if he moved. It took about five seconds before I felt the friction of his lips starting to move against mine. His kiss was warm and sweet but I wanted more. I opened my mouth and softly licked his lips wanting inside. It only took him a second to comply but when he did and our tongues finally touched, it was an explosion in my mouth. It was electric.

He pulled me closer to him and held me tightly as he took control of the kiss. I slipped my tongue over one of his razor sharp fangs drawing blood. When he tasted the blood he let out a growl so animalistic and deep that it made my whole body vibrate. He pulled me deeper into his embrace and I felt him growing hard against me. I grunted when he broke our heated kiss and looked at me with so much lust in his eyes I felt like I was drowning.

"That was unexpected," he said. His voice had changed into his deep demonic tone.

"Yes, well I..." I trailed off when I didn't have the words. I shook my head slightly as if to clear my thoughts. I took a breath and looked back up at him. I knew no words were needed. I put all of my emotions into my facial expression and smiled enduringly at him. He smiled back at me and brought his hand up to my cheek.

"You are so beautiful my Ciel. You are the most beautiful demon I have ever seen. "

"That's bad right? I mean demons are supposed to be scary right? As a defense mechanism against others of our kind. What am I going to do!? What if somebody comes after me like Claude did? I don't know how to fight and I highly doubt whoever comes for me will be satisfied with a beauty contest!" I didn't realize that I had gotten up off of the floor and started pacing. Fast. So fast in fact that the rug on my floor started to smoke and catch fire. I yelped and jumped back. Sebastian snickered but took care of it quickly. With a flick of his wrist it was out.

"There is no need to worry bocchan. If anyone is stupid enough to come for you I will protect you. I won't let anyone hurt you again. You have my word. I will flay them into pieces, bathe in their blood, and pick my teeth with their bones." Sebastian looked as if he would murder the world for me. It made me feel things I've never felt before. He came closer to me and smirked, "so what did you have in mind for dinner?"


	3. CHAPTER 3

Eager Reapers and Bloody Confirmations

Ciel POV

The carriage bumped along as we made our way into the city. I was excited for my first hunt but a little solemn as well. I didn't particularly care for the humans which were to be my new prey. The majority of their souls smelled rotten, like old milk or colored cheese. I can now understand how Sebastian felt about me. He claimed that my soul was one of the best he has ever smelled. Of course, souls that are freely given have a better aroma and taste than those that are not, which probably helped. Now, I just need to figure out how to make my prey give me their soul without a horrid contract. The slowing of the carriage brought me out of my musings.

Sebastian looked at me closely. "Are you sure you are ready for this bocchan?"

I looked over at his beautiful face and felt myself smile slightly. "I'm ready as I will ever be."

Nodding his head he stepped out of the carriage and offered me his hand. I slid out and we started to walk together down the street when Sebastian spoke again. "Just let your instincts guide you. Smell the air. Let me know what you are interested in."

I smelled the air and something peaked my interest. The smell of sickness and desperation found its way to me. I began to walk toward the smell when Sebastian asked, "What do you smell my lord?"

"I'm not too sure but, I think this is what we will be looking for."

When we got to our destination it seemed to be a park yet it was somewhat secluded. I saw four girls, sisters no doubt, sitting together on a blanket, whispering and sobbing. I could tell that they all had a certain sickness which was proven to be a very painful death. I spared a glance at Sebastian and he looked oddly pleased. I took this as my cue.

I approached the women. "Hello ladies, how are you this evening?" One of the sisters jumped at our sudden approach. "Don't come any further sirs. We are all on deaths door and it is contagious. We wouldn't want to be responsible for anyone's death. Especially someone as young and handsome as you."

"You flatter me young miss. Worry not for myself and my companion, we are quite immune. Actually, I heard your cries and desperation. I believe that we may be able to help you. Tell me, what is it that you desire?" I asked in a voice as smooth as honey.

Sebastian gave me an odd look. I will have to ask him about that later. The youngest of the sisters turned and looked at me with hope in her eyes. "The only thing we desire is a quick and painless death. There is no hope for us with this sickness" she said. The other sisters nodded their heads in agreement.

"We can grant this request if you are all in agreement. We can release you from your suffering. It will only require a kiss" I said kindly.

The sisters exchanged a quizzical look. The oldest asked, "are you human?"

I could have lied but I really didn't want to start my new existence with deception. I replied "no I'm not but, I once was." The sisters exchanged another glance but I assumed my answer was sufficient because they all agreed.

"Take a few moments to say your farewells. I will be just over there having a word with my companion." I walked out of human earshot with Sebastian following behind me. When I turned to look at him he looked perplexed.

"Out with it, why do you have that look on your face?" I demanded.

"My Ciel," he purred, making me shiver. I really need to get that under control. "I know that you are anxious for answers but, this is a conversation best had when we are back at the manor. Nothing is wrong, though, so there is no need for concern."

"Sebastian, I have a weird feeling. I feel like I'm supposed to do this but I also feel like it will be beneficial to us if we don't take their souls. Is it possible to take a portion of each of their souls and let the remainder get taken by the reapers?" I asked.

"Yes it is possible but most demons do not have the strength to do this. If you would like to try I can tell you what to do. It's quite simple actually, you take the soul from their mouth but you must stop before the heart stops beating. Don't be upset if you can't do it though. There are demons who live millenia and still don't have the strength" he said amused.

"Can you do it?" I asked.

"A Phantomhive butler who can't do this isn't worth their salt" he said still smirking.

I tried to glare at him but something about the way he smirked made me a little stiff downstairs. I gave him a toothy grin and ran my tongue over the sharpness of my teeth nonchalantly. His eyes widened a bit in surprise and dilated as he watched my tongue. I could feel the lust radiating off of him. Hell. Yes. Focus Ciel.

"It's not that I think I will feel bad for doing it," I commented, glancing over at the women, "I just have the weirdest feeling that there is more than meets the eye with these sisters." I wasn't really sure of how to explain it. I felt that the sisters were important for some reason. "I will try and if I am successful, I want you to do the same."

"Yes, my lord."

"Sebastian.." I said sternly.

"Ciel.." he purred making me shiver yet again. I never thought that the sound of my name on his lips could make me feel this way. He moved closer to me and whispered, "I have never seen, or even heard of, a demon who can walk down the street and pick out a human who will offer up their soul willingly, on the spot. Especially four of them. I don't think you realize how truly special you are."

He tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear, smiled, and sighed. Almost like he was in pain. His warm breath spread across my face. He smelled so good that he made me hungry for something else entirely.

"Ok, we are ready," one of the sisters said, breaking me out of my reverie.

We walked back over to the group and I put out my hand for one of them to take. When she put her hand in mine, I pulled her closer to me and brought my lips to hers. I could feel her sweet soul starting to dance into my mouth. I went slow and kept my hearing focused on her heartbeat. Within seconds it started to slow. Even though it was difficult, I released her from the kiss and she slouched in my arms. I gently placed her down on the blanket beside of her sisters.

I glanced at Sebastian who had an unreadable expression on his face. I stuck my hand out for the second sister and repeated the process, stopping just before her heart stopped. Sebastian followed my lead and soon the four sisters were laying on the blanket together, looking as if they were sleeping peacefully.

I could feel the portion of the souls warming my body and killing my hunger. I truly had not realized how starved I was. I closed my eyes to savor the taste. The sisters were pure and sweet. They tasted like a confection called "candy floss" which I had first tasted last year. I had met with a businessman who was in the process of getting a patent for his new recipe. Funtom would be the first retailer to sell it in the candy division of the company. I wondered if they tasted the same to Sebastian.

Before I could speak a word I saw a familiar light and a portal opening for two reapers, William T. Spears and Grell Sutcliff. I groaned. I could have gone a lot longer without seeing those two. Before I knew what was happening Grell had his chainsaw revved and was about to bring it down on Sebastian's head.

I made an unrecognizable sound as something inside of me broke at the thought of this bitch attacking Sebastian. He's mine. No one will touch him but me. In a cloud of pure demonic power I felt myself flying through the air and tearing off Grell's arm with the chainsaw still attached in his hand. I kicked the chainsaw away and grabbed Grell's detached arm. I latched myself onto the frightened looking reaper and started smacking him in the face with his own hand. "You. Should. Learn. To. Ask. Questions. Before. Resorting. To. Violence," I hissed, punctuating each word with a slap in the face. I hit him one last time sending him flying backwards and threw his arm after him.

Grell landed in a heap in the middle of a rose bush. He looked at William and shouted "What are you doing just standing there!? Help me!"

William T. Spears, always the impeccable gentleman, adjusted his glasses and looked around at the scene. Including the four almost dead girls laying on the ground. He began to speak "as much as it disgusts me to say this, I happen to agree with the demon Phantomhive. You didn't address this situation, if you had, you would have known."

Grell looked shocked momentarily at what Will had said. I looked over at Sebastian who was smirking at the reapers. He glanced up and caught my eye. In an instant he was in front of me, running his hands over my body checking for injuries. The way that he touched me felt like a lovers caress. I hissed lowly and glared at him. He smirked his sexy smirk. Damn him. This wasn't the time for one of his games.

William cleared his throat and started speaking again. "Apologies for my colleague, he has always been rough around the edges. I see that you were decent enough to not finish your meal." He looked at Sebastian for confirmation.

"Actually, it was my young master," Sebastian replied proudly. "He felt that there was a greater purpose for these ladies. He gave them a painless death while stopping in time so that their souls could continue on their journey."

William looked at me with an odd expression and said "I'm not sure how you knew but these sisters are meant to join us. They are the last human relatives of my supervisor. We have been keeping an eye on them. Their deaths were not supposed to be for some time but they would have suffered greatly from their sickness before that time came. You have saved them from a great deal of suffering and for that we are in your debt Lord Phantomhive."

I nodded my head in acknowledgement and watched as he sliced the sisters with his weird pruning death scythe. Their cinematic records began to flow and it wasn't long before they stopped and were collected. Grell was standing off to the side still fumbling with his severed arm. He looked at Sebastian longingly and said "worry not Bassy, it will be as good as new in no time." He spared me an evil glance before taking his arm and jumping back into the portal. William gave us a nod and disappeared through it as well, taking the sisters' bodies with him.

Sebastian approached me and said "Ciel, it is time to go." I nodded and turned, walking toward the carriage, ahead of him. If I had been paying attention I would have noticed a look of pure adoration coming from my forever companion.

Sebastian POV

We spent the ride in silence until we were almost at the manor. I kept stealing glances of my young master. He had his head back resting on the seat with his eyes closed. He was so beautiful basking in the glow of the souls he had just consumed. He was starting to develop an ethereal appearance that both ensnared me and terrified me. I know that he is going to be a powerful demon. Just feeling the demonic power that came off of him when he defended me from Grell made me certain of this. Even though he had no need to defend me, just watching him in action made me both proud and hopelessly aroused.

Thinking about him in that way also confused me. I had always been attracted to his soul of course. I was somewhat attracted to him as a person as well. I know he will grow to be a very attractive demon but it wasn't until I saw his glowing demonic eyes that I knew. I knew he was mine. This is a problem for me though. He is still a child of only 13 years. While most demons wouldn't care about his age, I do. There is no way I can introduce him to carnal pleasures without risking him having flashbacks to the time when he was kidnapped. I would just have to be patient.

Only yesterday, I was thinking that I was forever doomed to serve the one I could never have. His soul nor his love. When he kissed me it set my core aflame. It brought me so much joy that my insides trembled. I always heard that when a demon finds their mate the first kiss they share seals the deal. I now know it is true. I had strong feelings for him before but as soon as he kissed me I felt our cores bonding together. My inner voice growled "mine". My mate. This whip of a child who squashed all of my fears with his tender words. After seeing how he behaved today I have more hope for the future than I've had in a long time.

The carriage came to a stop at the front of the manor. I stepped out first and offered him my hand. He didn't hesitate to take it and I noticed he held on and little longer than usual. It warmed me to my core. Just touching his hand for a moment made me excited and a bit nervous. These strong feelings and emotions are a bit foreign to me but now that I feel them so vividly, I would give anything to keep them. It was also surprising because he never liked to take my hand before. He always had to prove he was capable on his own. Im glad he is learning that being assisted doesn't make him weak. At least not in my eyes. We walked into the front of the manor and I closed the door.

"Sebastian, I'm going to change clothes. Will you meet me in my office in fifteen minutes? We have much to discuss," he requested softly.

That was another thing. Before, he would have just ordered me to do as he wished. I have noticed that since our talk earlier he asks instead of demands. It was a small step but one that I certainly appreciated. "Of course. I need to check on the progress of the staff anyway. Will you care for dinner tonight?"

"I believe I'm alright for now. I may want a snack later but you don't have to make anything just yet," he answered.

He began to walk up the grand staircase, taking his shirt off as he went. It wasn't proper for someone in his station to do such a thing. I think he was doing it on purpose. I noticed how his lithe body and tight little ass looked walking away from me. Lucifer, help me. I was a strong demon but even I had my limits. I imagined his small form quivering beneath me, moaning my name in ecstasy. That was enough for my erection to demand attention. There is no way I will be able to face him in this condition. I took off in a blur toward my room.

Luckily, I didn't pass any of the staff on the way. As soon as I shut and locked the door my trousers were around my ankles and I was palming myself. This was not the time to be slow and steady. I have been aroused more times today than I have been in a very long time.

I began to think back to earlier when my young master first looked upon me with his demonic eyes. They were bright pink and seemed to pierce me to my very core. Oh, how I couldn't wait to see those eyes staring up at me with my cock in his mouth. I wonder if they will be brighter when he is in his demon form. I began to work my hardness more ferociously. I thought about his hot little tongue dipping into my mouth earlier. He tasted like berries and sweet cream as I devoured his lips. I brought my free hand up and raked my claws across my chest, almost hard enough to draw blood. I hissed at the sensation and visualized my master licking the oozing black blood off my chest. "Bocchan..." I moaned softly as I bucked my hips into my hand. White ribbons shot out, decorating the floor with my desire. I gave myself a few more strokes and shivered. I opened my eyes and glanced down to the mess I had just made. I sighed and quickly cleaned up the evidence before going to the washroom to straighten out my appearance.

Exactly fifteen minutes later I knocked on my young master's office door. "Come in Sebastian," he said softly.

I walked inside the office to see him standing in front of the window, staring outside. The moonlight was shining on his face making the blue in his hair more visible. His skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. I didn't realize the portion of souls he consumed would already affect his physical appearance. He was stunning. He turned around and asked "did you get everything taken care of?"

"Everything seems to be in order," I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Good," he replied and walked over to one of the chairs in front of the fire and sat down. He waved his hand and motioned for me to join him. This is surprising because he has never invited me, a mere servant, to sit alongside him before. I must have took too long to decide because he whispered "please." That was something else he never said. I nodded and sat down in the chair opposite of him.

We both sat in silence for a few moments before he sighed and shook his head, "I have a lot of questions Sebastian. I just don't know where to begin."

He looked so troubled. It wasn't a look that I was used to seeing from him. I felt a throb in my chest at his lost expression. I suppose this is a good time to bring some things into the open.

"Ciel," I began, "I know you are confused about a lot of things but I will tell you everything that I know or suspect. The beginning is always the best place to start." I took a breath and prepared to have a conversation that I thought I would never have to have.

"Earlier, when we were discussing born demons and turned demons, you asked me what I was and I said neither. I am what is called a Fallen. I was once an angel and I was cast out of heaven alongside Lucifer and more of my brethren. The change was instant upon arriving in Hell. I was transformed into the foul creature I am now." I paused, trying to shut out the memories of my past.

I didn't notice that Ciel was standing in front of me until I felt him touch my hair. I flinched unintentionally and looked up at him. Before I knew it, he was sitting in my lap with his legs curled into me. I wrapped my arms around his frame. We fit together perfectly. Focus.

"I won't ask you to get too much into that right now," he said softly while still stroking my hair, "When you tasted my blood could you tell what I was?"

"Yes. I believe so but I may have been a little too wrapped up in your kiss to be certain, " I said with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes. "So are you saying that you want to taste my blood again?" His tone sounded almost seductive.

"Yes. Do I have your permission?" I asked hoping for this small reprieve. He looked at me for a moment before nodding. "Ok we are in the wrong position. I need you to turn around and straddle my lap," I said excitedly. He smirked and slithered around into position a little rougher than he should have. I felt my cock twitch hard.

I began to unbutton the top half of his shirt and slid it off of his pale white shoulder. His eyes were blazing and his cherub like face mirrored my debauchery. He was exquisite. I ran my finger over the soft skin in between his neck and shoulder. I felt him shiver under my touch. I could feel his hard cock pressing against mine. He was a bit larger than his age gave him credit for. Lucifer, I wanted him so fucking much, I was delirious.

"This is where I want to do it. Is that alright?" I asked, my voice thick with arousal. He nodded his head again. I felt my fangs elongate as I leaned up to bite him. He would not feel any pain. I would make sure of it. I sunk my fangs into his baby soft skin as gently as possible. I watched the blood well and trickle down his neck onto his chest. He hissed and ground his erection into mine. I couldn't stop the low purr that came from my chest as I licked up the blood. He tasted like heaven and blueberries and winter. He was delicious. His blood tasted like his soul had smelled when he was still human. I licked the trail again and tasted the undeniable taste of tainted divinity.

"I was correct in my assumption. While your scent is of a halfling and your skin tastes like a fledgling, your blood is that of a fallen, young master."

Ciel blinked up at me with his beautiful eyes. His expression was unreadable.


	4. CHAPTER 4

Show and Tell

Ciel POV

"A Fallen!? How is this possible? How can I be a Fallen if I've never been an angel?" I exclaimed. I hopped off of Sebastian's lap, erection forgotten, and began pacing. This made no good sense at all.

"I said that you have the blood of a Fallen, not that you are one," Sebastian said. I gave him an incredulous look.

He sighed, shook his head, and said, "I know. I make no sense. How could you have the blood of a Fallen if you aren't one? The only thing I know to do is to inquire with someone who may know. It should be up to you to decide if you want anyone to know your secret. The person I'm thinking of is Undertaker. He has been around probably as long as I have."

I nodded my head. I would have to think on it. I don't think Undertaker would be a danger to me but with my new demon status, I couldn't be too sure.

"I'll have to think about it. I'm not sure if I want to start telling anyone my secrets just yet. We will talk more about it once I've had some time to think it over. I also wanted to ask you about earlier. When Grell came at you, my reaction was instantaneous. I knew that you weren't in any real danger and could defend yourself but something inside of me broke out with a viscousness. I mean, you saw me, I don't even know what happened!" I was hoping that I didn't make a complete fool out of myself.

Sebastian stood up and walked over to where I'd stopped pacing. He looked down at me tenderly. "I'm not sure why you felt so protective but, you were absolutely glorious. You were upon him so fast that I barely saw you move. You were a sudden burst of smoky wind and claws. Binding to the wind is something that only fallen are capable of doing. Since you are able to do that, I know for a fact that you should be able to change into your demon form."

"So, do you think I could do it right now?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, I do. Since it will be your first time it may be somewhat painful. I would like to stay and help you through it but if you don't feel comfortable then I understand," Sebastian said softly.

I looked into his eyes and saw only concern and desperation. "If you want to help me through it then I will allow it. On one condition though."

"What condition would that be?"

"You show me yours before I show you mine," I said with a sweet smirk while licking my lips unconsciously.

Sebastian's eyes glowed intensely. I would never get used to him staring at me that way. I could tell how much he desired me and it made me excited for things to come.

He took a step back, peered down at me, and asked, "Are you sure about this? I am a hideous thing."

How he could ever think he is hideous is beyond me. "I'm sure," I answered.

He took another step back and smoke began to wrap around his body, obscuring him from view. The only thing I could see was his bright eyes staring at me intensely. For some reason I couldn't look away from them, even if I wanted to. The smoke began to fade and soon he was standing before me in his demonic form.

His height grew about a foot and a half, making him well over seven foot tall. The first thing I noticed was his eyes. They were bright fuchsia and his pupils were slit like a reptile. His face still looked the same as it did in his human form except his jaw line looked fuller and more defined. His glossy black hair grew longer and sat just below his shoulders. He had a shiny black horn on each side of his head. The base of them curved outward away from his head and then curved back inward into sharp points.

His chest was pale, bare, and his muscles were bigger. He had on black leather pants that fit snugly all the way down to his shiny black stiletto boots. The tops of his shoulders had black feathers that led back to his massive black wings. He stretched them out to about a fifteen foot span. They were so shiny black that they had a silver undertone. I wanted nothing more than to have them wrapped around me.

I started walking around him to look at him from behind. He had two vertical slits, about two foot long, on each side of his spine where his wings were protruding. He had a long tail that came through a hole in the top of his pants. It was black and shiny and the tip looked like a spade. The most surprising thing was the four eyes that sat on each of the thickest bones of his wings. The eight eyes were bright fuchsia and watched me as I admired his firm backside.

Before I could stop myself I had my hand on his ass giving it a gentle squeeze. A low growl came from his chest. "Be careful young master," he said in his demonic voice. I looked into his eight eyes and gave him a toothy grin.

I walked back around to face him. "Don't ever say that you are hideous again. You are far from it. I would wager that you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." I felt a blush crawl onto my face as I stared up into his eyes. He smiled a true smile and I noticed that his fangs were longer as well.

Sebastian POV

I stood gazing at the delicious little human form of my master. I wanted to grab him and throw him down and pleasure him until he could take no more. I have never been so entranced in my entire existence. I knew in this moment that nobody would ever take him from me. I would fight legions of devils if I had to.

"Now it's your turn," I said with a smirk. He looked worried but there was no need to be. I wrapped my large arms around his small body. "There is no need to worry master. I'm here for you. Now and always," I whispered, stroking his hair.

This seemed to give him the confidence he needed because he then asked, "So how do I do it?"

"All you need to do is focus your energy on embracing your demonic side. Set it free. Visualize yourself becoming as strong as you can be."

He nodded his head and closed his eyes. It didn't take long before hazy smoke surrounded him. I heard him grunting and I knew that he was in distress. A scream came from his mouth as I heard his skin tearing to make room for his new wings. I felt a throb in my chest at hearing him in pain. I closed the distance between us and held out my hands for him to grab.

"Hold onto me Ciel, it won't be much longer," I said hoping that I was being truthful.

A second later I felt his hands grab onto mine and squeeze. I noticed that his demonic nails were longer, blacker, and even more sharp than mine were. The iron grip of his hands was nothing compared to the pure power I felt coming from him. He would soon be able to give the oldest of demons a run for their money.

I kneeled down on the floor, still holding his hands, when the wind died down and stopped. I didn't realize my eyes were closed until I heard his deeper voice whisper, "Open your eyes."

I complied and the first thing I saw were his two hooved feet. His hooves were shiny and black with a small amount of black hair coming from the top and stopping at his ankles. The hair then faded into a dark blue stopping below his knees. I brought my hand up and touched it softly.

His thighs were more muscular and pale white. He had on a pair of black shorts covering his manhood and back side. His stomach was more muscular and toned. He had a small patch of dark blue hair starting at his navel and disappearing into his shorts. I stood up onto my knees and ran my nose over it taking in the smell of blueberries and sweet cream. I purred as I gave his navel a kiss.

I continued up over his muscular chest to his face. His eyes were bright violet, instead of fuchsia like mine. That was a rarity for demon kind. He looked the same, only older.

His hair was long and dark blue and stopped just above his shoulders. He had grown about a foot in height but the most surprising things were his horns and his wings.

He had four horns, two on each side of his head. They started out black at the base but faded into light blue then the tips were shiny silver. They curved straight back instead of out like mine.

I moved around behind him while still on my knees. He had two diagonal slits on each side of his spine where four wings protruded from his back. His wings were the same blue color as his hair and each feather had a shiny silver tip at the end. They were sharp to the touch and would surely be beneficial in a fight.

His ass was tight but soft. I ran my hand over it and squeezed. The purr that he made sent adrenaline coursing through my veins.

I noticed his sexy little tail curling in excitement. It was black and faded down lighter toward the tip. It wasn't as long as mine but the silver tipped spade looked deadly.

I stood up and noticed that he had a bright violet eye at the base of his skull on the back of his neck. It was an all seeing eye and I only knew one other demon in existence to have one. I took a closer look at it and could swear that it looked...amused. It was my turn to give a toothy grin as Ciel snickered in response.

I walked back around to face him. Words couldn't express how much I wanted him. He was so exotic and beautiful. I've only seen one other demon with four horns and four wings. The Emperor of Hell himself. There is no doubt in my mind that Ciel is somehow related to Lucifer. Now I know why he has blood of a Fallen. However, this creates more questions than answers. Why would Lucifer allow me to make a contract with his mortal kin? Is it possible that he didn't know? No, Lucifer is never in the dark about anything. Could it be that he wanted me to take his soul? Could this make Ciel a target? My mind was whirling trying to make contingency plans for my contingency plans. I looked at Ciel who had a stone cold expression on his face. I realized that I hadn't said a word to him this entire time.

I brought my hand up and ran my claws through his hair. I started to speak but he brought his claw to my lips to stop me. _"There is no need to speak. I just heard everything you thought. Nobody will take me from you. Especially, Lucifer. I have a feeling that he has had more to do with all of this than we know."_ His lips never moved. He said all of this in my mind.

I was stunned. Telepathy isn't necessarily a trait of a fallen. Some demons who have found their mate can communicate telepathically with them. Also, demons who share the same bloodline can sometimes do it. I hadn't expected him to have it. My unique little master keeps surprising me.

He smirked and said aloud "So what do you think?" He twirled around so I could get the full effect again. Facing away from me he stretched out his wings. He had about a ten foot wing span but I knew they would grow more as he gets older. I heard the sharp silver points chink against each other as they aligned into fighting mode. He was breathtaking.

He turned his head around and looked back at me over his shoulder. He smiled through hooded eyes and I couldn't stop my shiver as the desire flooded my body. I wondered if he knew what he was doing to me. His sinful smirk proved he did as he walked into the washroom with me following close behind.

For some reason I felt like I had to be right beside of him. Maybe this had something to do with the contract we shared or the fact that he is my mate. I need to tell him about my suspicions but now isn't the time. He was standing in front of the mirror inspecting his demonic form.

As I approached he grinned and stuck out his silver forked tongue. "I suppose that all of those stories about the devil having a silver tongue were accurate," he said smirking, still wiggling his hot little tongue back and forth. I felt my cock stiffen and groaned. I guess I'll have to get used to having a permanent hard on being around him. Shit. I wonder if he heard that. The amused look on his face answered my question but he didn't say anything.

It was getting late and I could tell that he was tired. Using his demonic power today had drained him. "Did you need anything before calling it a night?" I asked.

"No, Sebastian, I'm fine," he answered before returning back to his human form with no trouble. I nodded and shifted back into my human form as well.

He walked to his bed, putting his night shirt on as he went and climbed in. He shouldn't require sleep for much longer. I leaned down to tuck him in as I'd always had but he grabbed my hand.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" he asked in a soft voice.

I nodded my head and began to sit in the chair but he pulled back the blankets inviting me to join him. I felt an expected thrill but I squashed it down immediately. It would still be some time before I could take him the way I wanted to. That is, if he still wants me when he sees the hordes of demons who will be trying to win his affections. I removed my tail coat, shirt, shoes,and socks while he watched me intently with glowing eyes. I slid into the bed next to him and he snuggled into my chest. I wrapped my arms around him and held him closely. I ran my fingers through his soft hair and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, my Ciel," I whispered. He yawned sweetly and said, "Mmmhmm" while hugging me tighter.

I didn't expect to go to sleep. Typically demons of my age didn't require it but I felt myself drift off holding my beloved. Just before I entered the black I heard his silky voice whisper "it will always be you Malphas." I suspected I was already starting to dream because I had never told him my true name before. I smiled to myself as sleep pulled me under.


	5. CHAPTER 5

Jealousy and Punishment

December 1892

Ciel POV

My seventeenth birthday was fast approaching. The past four years have flown by. During the day I try to stay focused on Funtom. Business is great and we are soon to be expanding and opening three more locations. I never get missions from the queen anymore. Not since the real queen died and the fake queen knows nothing about me apparently. When night comes, I am focused on learning everything I can about my new existence. Demoning can be hard if you don't know what you are doing. Luckily, I still have my trusted Sebastian by my side. He jumped into training me the day after I revealed my demonic form to him. I've gotten to the point where I am confident in my abilities. My human form has grown muscular from all of the training. I've always been of a small stature but I've hit a growth spurt as of late. I'm only about three inches shorter than Sebastian.

"My lord," Sebastian said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, Sebastian," I answered.

"Lady Elizabeth is waiting in the garden. She has ran away from Miss Paula again. She demands to see you this instant." Sebastian smirked.

I sighed and scrubbed my hands across my face.

"Fine," I said, "We will take some tea and sweets in the garden. Phone the Midford residence and tell them where she is." I began to stand up from my chair when I heard Sebastian's mental voice whisper, "Why does he never have tea and sweets in the garden with me?"

I'm usually good at blocking his thoughts but there is an occasional slip through. Especially if he feels strongly about something. I will have to do something special with him after Elizabeth leaves. I look over at him and he is so beautiful just standing there lost in thought. "Is there anything else Sebastian?" I purred. He shivered and said "Yes bocchan. Many, many, things" in his low demonic voice.

Just imagining those many things had my cock hard as a rock. I held onto my desk so firmly, the wood almost splintered. I was trying to steady myself. Sometimes I hated this game we played. He wouldn't take me because I was too young. I wouldn't beg him because I was too proud. We are at a stalemate. However, that doesn't stop him from stealing kisses and holding me while I sleep. He is always so careful not to cross that imaginary line. Little did he know, I would soon blow it out of the water.

"Malphas," I said softly, still not looking up from my desk. I have a habit of using his true name when I am yearning. He had his arms around me in an instant.

"Beloved?" He replied.

"Don't make me wait much longer," I whispered. I felt like I was going to combust if I couldn't have him soon.

"Shhh," Sebastian cooed. "It won't be much longer. I'm just as frustrated as you but, I know that you fully understand why I wanted to wait. It may seem unimportant now but, in the future, you will be glad we did."

I felt his demonic power wrap around me like a comforting blanket. "But, for now, you must see to the Lady Elizabeth."

I sighed, nodded, and made my way toward the door. Sebastian grabbed my hand and pulled me back into a hot kiss. His lips where insistent and my body was singing. I growled and pulled away. He knows he shouldn't get me so worked up. Especially since I was headed to visit with Elizabeth. I gave him a hard glare and kept on walking. I heard him snicker behind me. Asshole.

When I got to the garden, Elizabeth was waiting impatiently. "Ciel!!"she exclaimed and ran to me, hugging me sloppily. If I didn't know her better I would suspect that she had been drinking.

"Lady Elizabeth it's good to see you. If I knew you were coming I would have been prepared to receive you."

"Ciel, you are always so formal and no matter how many times I've told you, you never call me Lizzy" she huffed. I just nodded politely. She always asks me to call her Lizzy but I can't. It's just too childish and I have long since threw away childish things.

Sebastian arrived with our tea and sweets. "My lord, my lady, I have for you some imported Orchid Oolong tea to pair along with a chocolate ganache torte or Earl Grey tea to pair along with some lemon bars. Will there be anything else?"

"No, Sebastian that will be all," I replied.

"My lord, my lady" Sebastian said with a bow and then made his retreat. The way he said "my lady" was clipped and I could sense the frustration coming from him. I absolutely hated it. I wish I could just live in the open with him. Unfortunately, relationships between men are frowned upon in England.

"Ciel! Ciel! Have you heard a word I've said!?" Elizabeth asked dramatically.

"I apologize, I have had a lot on my mind. What were you saying?"

"I was talking about your birthday, it's officially in seven days. I think we should have a party!" she said and clapped her hands happily.

"Elizabeth, I don't think..." I started but she cut me off. "Ciel, turning seventeen is a big deal. You have finally reached the age where we can marry! I know that you don't like parties but, if you let me throw this one I'll never ask again." Well at least she asked instead of catching me gone and decorating my manor on her own.

"Alright" I agreed "but this is the last party I will host."

"Oh thank you, thank you, this will be so much fun. Leave everything to me" she said. I nodded and took a drink of tea.

"So, Ciel, are you an angel or a demon?" Elizabeth asked. I sputtered my tea, almost choking.

"Pardon me" I said feigning confusion.

She giggled. "For the party silly. I was thinking we can do a black and white masquerade. They are all the rage in France. Everyone wears either an angel or a demon masque. Which will you choose?"

I sat back and considered this. I would obviously choose a demon. I might even let my wings out. No. No. There would be no way I could pull that off.

"I think a regular party will suffice. Only for close friends. Nothing too elaborate," I said. Elizabeth just huffed again and nodded.

After tea we went for a walk in the garden. Elizabeth kept chatting on about the party. I really didn't care one way or the other. All of a sudden she stopped and looked up at me. "You've gotten taller. I have to look up to you now" she said softly.

I started to reply when she grabbed me and kissed me. How she could have caught a demon unawares is beyond me. I was so surprised that I didn't do anything, I froze. She forced her tongue in my mouth. I tasted her sweet soul in her kiss. It took everything in me to remove my mouth from hers. At that moment I heard Sebastian clear his throat and say "My lord, Miss Paula has arrived for Lady Elizabeth." His face was void of emotion but I could feel the possessive rage coming off of him.

"Thank you Sebastian" she bounced happily and ran off toward the front of the manor. "Bye, Ciel. I'll see you in a week," she called back toward me. I just nodded my head and she was gone. Leaving me with a pissed off looking Sebastian.

"What exactly was that?" he hissed.

"Sebastian, it's not.."

"It's not what young master?" he spat.

"Sebastian, I.."

"No. I don't even want to talk to you right now. I can't believe this has happened. Actually, I can. It's my own fault for falling in love with my contract. I knew this was a mistake. Just leave me alone. I don't want to see your face for a while."

"Sebastian..." I began but he was already gone.

I've never seen him so hurt before. I could feel the despair coming from him. Did that just really happen? He didn't even give me a chance to explain. How could he go into such an emotional fit like that? I huffed and stormed to my room.

The next four days came and went. I didn't leave my room and Sebastian didn't leave his. I never saw a single member of my staff. I assume Sebastian gave them some time off. I ignored any paperwork for Funtom that I had and just sat in my room.

The loneliness and anger turned into rage. With every second that passed I felt my demonic power grow stronger until I was constantly surrounded with black smoke. The demonic power ebbed at my closed door, threatening to tear it down completely. I was to my breaking point. I couldn't take this anymore.

I felt my demonic form fully emerge. I looked around my room. My prison. Because Sebastian broke his promise. I have to get the hell out of here. I let out a loud shriek in frustration and launched myself through the window, shattering it to pieces. I flew off into the night, seeking an outlet for my rage.

Sebastian POV

I was laying in my bed thinking about my young master. I realize now that I was wrong not to let him speak after the altercation in the garden. It has been four days and I still feel the rejection. When I saw him kissing that bitch it was like someone stabbed me in my core. I shattered. Contrary to popular belief, demons do have emotions. We hide them well but we feel them very strongly in our cores. Even more strongly if bonded to another. My core is the very essence of myself. It is located deep within my black heart and is the only flicker of my soul that I have left.

My young master isn't doing too well either. I have been blocking his thoughts in order to deal with my own. He has not left his room and the power I feel coming from his wing of the manor is enough to make Lucifer take a step back. Maybe I should go talk to him, apologize for acting like such an emotional wench. Tell him that there are no hard feelings and that I wish him well with her. Unfortunately, I do not lie, so, I will have to come up with something else.

I got up out of my bed and straightened myself out. I opened my door and started to go see about my master when I heard a horrible shriek. It was full of fury and desperation. The shriek was followed by a window smashing. I was in his room in seconds. He was gone. I didn't smell any other scents so I knew he wasn't kidnapped again. Still, I had to go to him.

I shot off through the window like a bullet in the direction of my Ciel. I could hear the noise before I arrived. He had already destroyed a large part of the forest, turning it into a mere field. With every step he took the earth pulsed with hellfire and smoke. Everything within a six foot radius of his body was scorched. Ground, trees, animals, and anything else unlucky enough to be in his path was turned to ash. This was new. I've never seen him manipulate hellfire before.

I landed off to the side. He was in full demon form. His black blood was covering his hands, arms, and legs. He had soot and ash all over him. His wings were out in full force but the majority of his sharp silver feathers were gone, stuck into everything surrounding us. He was facing away from me but as soon as I landed he stiffened.

Slowly he turned his head around and his eyes were the brightest violet I've ever seen. He stared at me for a second before I heard the sound of metal scraping as he pushed out a new set of sharp feathers. "You" he growled in a voice so dark it made my skin crawl.

"Yes, Young Master, I...I was worried.." I stuttered but he was upon me before I could finish my sentence. He had me pinned down with his wings and was about three inches from my face looking terrifyingly beautiful. I started to change into my demon form and I heard him hiss "yessssss, bring it out."

He still had me pinned down, I struggled and hissed trying to get free. Not too many demons are strong enough to hold me down. He is already extremely powerful and with my training, he has become magnificent. He chuckled darkly. "Oh no, Malphas, you will listen to what I have to say." I struggled a little bit more but stopped to listen to him. The way he said my name caused my chest to throb.

He didn't loosen his grip but started speaking. "Do you want to know what you walked up on? Do you want to know what happened in the garden?" His breath on my face smelled like the ripest of blueberries but the fury in his eyes made me falter.

"What happened is that my cousin surprised me with an unwanted kiss." He slammed my shoulders into the ground. "She stuck her tongue in my mouth" he leaned down and ran his hot silver tongue over my lips. "I was two seconds away from sucking out her soul. My own cousin. I almost killed her!" Another slam into the ground.

"Instead of realizing something had happened, that something was wrong, you went mental and ran away. You didn't want to hear what I had to say. You have made this mess because of your foolish pride."

I felt lost and horrible and a million other feelings. He's right. I should have realized. I've left him to suffer alone through his self hatred and confusion at almost eating his cousin. After promising I wouldn't leave him until he ordered me away. I assume that he saw my face soften because he took advantage.

He flipped me from my back onto my stomach as quick as a whip. He still had me pinned down but I wasn't struggling. Hell, I was kind of curious as to where this would end up. Ciel slithered up my back and rested his hands on my shoulders. He leaned down and purred into my ear softly, "It's gonna end up with my cock in your ass."

Fuck! I almost came on the spot. I've never heard him use such filthy language. It turned me on so fucking much that my entire body was vibrating with desire. I've never allowed another to take me this way before. Usually, I'm the more dominant one in my escapades. It made the thrill even greater.

He lifted me up backwards until I was on my knees with him still behind me. Portions of his wings still held my wrists and ankles limiting my movement. He had my arms stretched out like I was being crucified. I took his punishment gladly. I had my wings tucked back laying flat against my back. I felt his hands move up them softly. He brought his face down to my neck and inhaled my scent. The feeling of his nose running up my neck made me groan a deep guttural groan.

"What am I going to do with you?" he purred. It made me shiver unconsciously. My cock was threatening to rip through my pants. I felt something caressing my chest. I looked down and saw his beautiful tail. He moved the tip down over my bulging erection. I groaned again.

He started kissing and biting the back of my neck trailing down to my wings. When he got down to my eight eyes watching him he gave each one a kiss. That is something else that has never happened to me before. It was so fucking erotic. Lucifer, how I wish I could touch him.

He chuckled darkly and moved his hands around to my chest. He clawed me hard enough to draw blood. I hissed and ground my hips. I felt his hardness pressing into me as he moved his hands down toward my waist.

He put his hands on my hips where my pants sat. I felt heat coming from them and looked down. He sent hellfire down my pants, effectively burning them off but, not singeing a single hair in the process. I let out a small cry at the sensation followed by a pleased growl at the feeling of my cock being free of its restraint.

He wrapped his arms around me from behind and moved his hands down and started stroking me. His blood stained hand was smaller than mine but looked delicious wrapped around my girth. He used his other hand and palmed my balls receiving a low hiss from me.

"Does this look like I want Elizabeth?" he asked, holding my cock out so I could watch him stroke me. I couldn't speak but I shook my head no.

"Does this feel like I want Elizabeth?" He rubbed his hard cock across my ass. I shook my head no again.

"Answer me, Malphas!" he demanded, squeezing my cock roughly.

"No master" I answered, my voice breaking a bit.

He leaned down to the shell of my ear and whispered "then why do you doubt me so?"

I could hear the pain and feeling of abandonment in his question. "Beloved, I don't doubt you, I doubt myself." I said in my mind, not able to bring myself to say it out loud.

"Shhhh.." he cooed. I felt his tail rub it's way up my leg, then up the split of my behind. I moaned at the feeling of him slowly dipping into my hole. He must have flipped the sharp edges of the spade inward because it didn't cut me. Although the deepest, most sinister part of me wished he hadn't. I wanted to wear the marks of his depravity.

He went slowly at first, matching the pace which he was stroking me. He gradually uncurled the spade a bit, stretching me with no pain. Lucifer, how did he know how to do this? How to maneuver his body the way he was? How to show me pleasure like nobody else had? I was puddy in his hands.

He went a little deeper and brushed across my sensitive prostate. I let out a shrill moan "please, please" I begged.

"Please what, Malphas?"

"Please, Ciel, please! Take me! I need you inside of me now!" I moaned like a wanton whore.

He purred and sped up the pace. I was almost there when he removed his spade and slid in his cock, in one long stroke. I came instantly at the feeling of his hot, thick cock inside of me. "Yesss," I hissed as six long spurts came out of me. I jerked my hips and rode out my climax. It felt so good being restrained with his thickness almost tearing me in two. He was still inside of me and hadn't moved.

"Your tight little hole feels so good pulsing around me as you cum," he said in his silky voice. This brought my cock back to life and I was instsntly hard again. Fuck! Nobody has ever had me like this and they would never get the chance. I am his and his only. Until the end.

He slowly pulled almost all of the way out of me before plunging back in. I mewled in pleasure. He took me fast and hard, his ram like legs giving him plenty of leverage. His tail was wrapped around my cock matching his pace. He was slicing lines in my flesh with his claws and licking the blood that flowed. I couldn't hold back the cries and hisses and curses that came out of my mouth. I may have even called upon God but I'll never admit it.

I was about to come again when he slowed his pace and pulled me back into his embrace. He bit at my neck softly and put his lips to my ear. "Never doubt me again. Never doubt that I love you, Malphas. I love you more than my own existence."

I've always known that he has feelings for me but this is the first time that I have heard him admit to them. The happiness I felt from hearing this consumed my entire being. I was shocked he would admit this though. He never admits weakness of any type.

"You are not a weakness, you are my strength."

The tugging of my core was so strong I let out a wail. He pounded into me one, two, three more times and latched his fangs onto my neck drawing blood. I felt his hot release as he continued to pound into me. I saw stars. I felt my body convulsing as I came so hard it was an out of body experience. I was looking down on myself, seeing my love and I wrapped around each other in pure bliss.

I came back to my body and we were laying on the ground. Ciel was still in me and I was no longer restrained. His wings were wrapped around us like a cocoon. He was licking the blood off of my neck tenderly as he slowly pulled out of me. I grunted at the loss.

He pulled me onto my back and slid up my chest so that we were face to face. He had changed back into his human form but still had his wings out. His hair was a mess, he had blood and ash all over him. He was the most exquisite creature I'd ever seen. He pulled his mouth onto mine, kissing me for the first time tonight. I wrapped my arms around him and ravished his mouth. The taste of my blood on his lips was intoxicating. I moaned in displeasure as he broke the kiss and stood up.

He looked feral as he gave me a wicked smile and disappeared in a blur toward the manor. He left me laying there naked, in a burnt up field, covered in blood and ash and cum. His scent all over me and dripping out of me. Freshly fucked and a fucking mess.


	6. CHAPTER 6

Worth the Wait

Ciel POV

I ran back to the manor and flew up through my broken window into my room. I walked to the washroom and turned the water on for my bath. I looked at myself in the mirror and it looked like I had fought in a great battle. I smirked at myself thinking back to the sounds that I pulled from Sebastian. This isn't how I expected our first time to be but I am highly satisfied. Immensely so.

I turned off the water and sank down into the bubbles. I could feel Sebastian approaching the open door. When he was in the doorway I looked up at him. He was naked and covered in grime from our time in the woods. I didn't say a word, only smiled and moved up for him to join me.

He slid in behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned back into his embrace and sighed. He began pouring water over my back gently. He got some of the gel wash and started washing me, tracing soft kisses over the clean spots as he went. I was content and relaxed when finally he broke the silence.

"I want you to know that I'm truly sorry for my behavior. I don't know why I acted like that. I shouldn't have and I promise to never do it again. All I can say for myself is that I am a very old demon. I've done just about everything imaginable. I've had lots of lovers over my lifetime but I've never actually loved any of them. I've never loved anyone. Until you. I love my family of course but that's different. Your love has driven me mad. Not being able to take you and ravish you like I want to. I've started to doubt myself and my worth. It's made me unstable. Then seeing how lovely you are and knowing that every person or demon who sees you will want you and try to take you from me..."

I cut him off by spinning around to face him, straddling his legs. I put my finger over his lips and said "I've told you. Nobody will take me from you. Nobody. Or you from me for that matter," I paused for a moment, collecting my thoughts before continuing. "Sebastian, I want to try something if you will allow me. Maybe I can help you to understand."

He looked at me quizzically and nodded his head. I focused my power on Sebastian. How I feel about him. How I feel when he looks at me. How much power he truly has over me. What I felt when I first saw him smile at me all of those years ago. How I feel safe and warm and loved when I'm in his arms. I focused on the darkness inside of me that threatened to break free at the thought of something bad happening to him. On the rage that I would feel if he were to be taken from me. On the possessive, dark, vicious love for him that rests inside of me. On every thing he has said or done to make my core throb. I looked down at my hand and my thumb was glowing bright blue. Sebastian looked amazed as I brought my thumb up to his forehead and pressed it in between his eyes.

There was a jolt as I touched him and I watched as all of my collective thoughts entered his mind. He was in a trance for a minute before the thoughts ended. He looked up at me with hope in his eyes. "It's beautiful" he whispered.

"Now you know," I said simply.

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me until my lips were swollen. He stood up in the tub with my legs wrapped around him, got out and began to walk toward my room. When we got there he placed me gently onto the bed. The cool breeze was coming in through the broken window and it made my wet body shiver. He looked down at me with his glowing eyes. I felt his demonic power surround us and heard pieces of glass reseting into the window. Within a minute the window was repaired, as good as new. He looked at me with a ghost of a smile as he ran his hands over my naked body.

"I have longed for this moment. I have longed to touch you and taste you and to see you writhing under me." His voice was deep and demonic and sticky sweet. The hair on my arms rose as he lavished my body with open mouth kisses.

He spread my legs and gazed at me with a look so sinful that it made my cock twitch. He lifted one of my legs and began trailing his hot forked tongue up it. I gasped in pleasure as he scraped his fangs across the inside of my thigh. He let the blood well and then licked it off. "You taste like heaven," he purred.

I groaned as he sucked my balls into his mouth. He pulled my legs higher, spreading my ass open. He growled as he raked his eyes over my body again. "You are so beautiful spread out in front of me." He ran his tongue up over my hard cock teasingly until he got to the tip. He lapped at the pre cum making me hiss in delight. "Mmmm," he moaned licking his lips, "you are delicious."

He ran his tongue back down to my balls and moved to my twitching little hole. He flicked his tongue over the rim quickly making me scream and clutch the sheets. I brought my hand up, palmed his cock and whined softly.

"Shhh, beloved, I will give you everything and more." He promised and pushed a finger into me slowly. I hissed at the sensation of being stretched. He brought his lips up to mine and kissed me deeply. He continued to work me and put in another finger. My whole body was humming. I made an unrecognizable sound as he put in a third finger. I clawed at his arms and back. "Now 'Bastian! I need you now! Please!" I exclaimed. I felt like my body was going to explode.

He removed his fingers and aligned his cock with my entrance. He looked into my eyes as he pushed into me slowly. I gasped at the pain and pleasure of him filling me as my eyes rolled back into my head. He stilled when he was all the way in, bringing his lips to mine, swallowing my moan. His whole body was shaking with anticipation. Even though the pain was still present I bucked my hips for him to continue.

He let out a low hungry growl as he started to move in and out of me. It vibrated my entire body. "So good" I moaned as I ground my hips in time with his thrusts. "If you keep doing that bocchan, I won't be able to control myself."

"So don't. This is your time. The time you have been waiting so long for." I gasped and felt my claws grow longer. In my demonic voice I demanded "Fuck me like you mean it!"

He flipped me over without missing a beat and snapped my hips back so that I was on my hands and knees. He pounded into me mercilessly. "Yes, yes, fuck yes!" I screamed. He felt so good. I didn't know it would be like this. I felt like I was on a different plane of existence.

He pulled my torso up so that my back was to his chest, wrapped his arms around me, and whispered in my ear. "You are so hot and tight and sweet. Mmmm... Oh master, my master. There will never be another. You have ruined me for anyone else."

He scraped his fangs across my neck harshly. I groaned as he licked my free flowing blood. He wrapped his hand around my stiffness and began to pump me vigorously. "Fuck, I'm gonna cum 'Bastian." He flipped me over again to face him. He looked incredible with his eyes glowing, sweat dripping down his body and my blood on his face. I moaned the most lewd moan at the sight of it.

"Yesss," he hissed. I couldn't take it anymore. He was hitting my spot and I could feel him start to pulse inside of me. I screamed as I emptied everything I had onto my stomach and chest. Sebastian was shaking and cumming. I could feel his hotness inside of me as he continued to pound out his orgasm. It was the most exquisite thing I've ever felt.

He pulled out and leaned over to kiss me. He left my mouth and moved to my stomach, licking my cum up greedily. It was so salacious and I'm glad he was quick or I would have for sure fucked him again.

He slithered up the bed and wrapped me in his arms. We didn't speak. Just laid in comfortable silence until I felt myself start to drift to sleep. I heard his voice softly say, "I will never leave you again, my Ciel." I wasn't sure if I was dreaming yet but I just smiled and snuggled closer into his embrace.

Sebastian POV

The morning sun was streaming into the window. It was half past seven and I didn't want to unwrap myself from Ciel's embrace. My mind drifted back to the events the night before. A smile crept onto my face as I recalled him taking me in his demonic form. I never thought I would enjoy being taken like that. I've always been more dominant and have never, ever, relinquished control to anyone. Except for him, last night. I saw hell in his eyes as he stripped me bare and remade me in that field. It was the most pleasurable experience I have ever succumbed to. I would let him have me like that every day if it pleases him.

I felt him start to stir. He rolled himself over to face me. He looked so soft and vulnerable with the morning sun shining on his angelic looking face. "Good morning," I said softly, smiling at him.

"Good morning to you too. What time is it?"

"About half past seven. Would you like some breakfast?"

"No 'Bastian, but some tea will be good."

I kissed him on his forehead and hugged him tighter, taking in his scent. I would never tire of it. "Ok, I'll be back in a few minutes," I said.

I hurried downstairs to get the tea going. While I was waiting I cleaned myself up and continued to think about the night before. I can't believe it finally happened. I have waited so long to finally have my master. I had planned to take him on his seventeenth birthday. Since it is only three days away I was proud that I had held out as long as I had. Thinking about his birthday brought my thoughts to the party that would soon take place. I wasn't looking forward to seeing Elizabeth fawning over him but, I promised myself that I would have more control and not let my emotions run away with me. It would be hard considering how deeply I feel for him. However, now that I know how he feels for me, I am sure I will be fine.

The tea kettle was ready and I quickly placed everything on the cart and took off to him as fast as I could. I hated being away from him. Even if it was just for a second. When I got back to his room he wasn't there. I started to panic but then he walked in, fresh from his bath, with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He had water drops running down his toned chest from his wet hair. I had to suppress a groan when my cock started to harden. I couldn't get enough of him.

I watched heatedly as he slowly walked to the wardrobe to get his clothes for the day, lost in his own thoughts. The sway of his hips had me mesmerized. The muscles on his toned back rippled as he got his shirt from the wardrobe. He glanced up at me and caught my eye. He gave me a small smirk and asked, "Is everything alright Sebastian?"

"Perfect," was my only response. I couldn't form any other coherent words. I was mesmerized watching him dress himself. I went over to him and got his shirt to put on him but he snatched it away from me.

"Oh, no. If you dress me then by the time you finish, I will just be taking everything back off again."

"Is that a bad thing?" I purred, running my hands over his bare shoulders.

"Today it is. We have done nothing for four days. This party is coming up. My paperwork is astronomical." He walked toward me as he was putting on his shirt. When he got to me he brought his hand up to my face and leaned in, kissing my lips. "But, I would love nothing more than to stay in bed with you all day."

I sighed. "I know and I agree. The staff will be returning today. There will be a lot to do."

He nodded and finished putting his clothes on. I poured him a cup of tea and sat it to the side. "Thank you my love," he whispered, making my chest throb. He picked up the cup and saucer and we headed toward his office.

"You're welcome, beloved. I will leave you to your work while I get started on mine. If you need anything just call for me," I said, kissing him on his head.

"Ok, 'Bastian," he nodded and sat down at his desk to begin his paperwork. I headed downstairs to start my work for the day. Hopefully, I'll have some time before the staff returns to quickly do the things I need to do. I wished to be back at his side as fast as possible. I knew he would be otherwise occupied but I didn't care. I would stand in the same spot and watch him all day if he allowed it.


	7. CHAPTER 7

Unexpected Visitor and Killing Doubt

Sebastian POV

I had only been downstairs for a couple of hours. I just finished cleaning the kitchen when I felt it. I tensed. I could feel someone approaching the manor. Whoever it was is definitely a demon. I took off to my Ciel's office and was there within seconds. He still had papers flying around but looked up at me when I walked in. "Master, do you feel the demon approaching?"

"Yes, but he's not a threat."

I was puzzled. "How do you know?"

He seemed to concentrate for a minute. I could feel a small amount of his power come out but then it stopped. "Whoever it is carries a message. They are actually a little anxious but not malicious."

When he was concentrating I noticed the eye on the back of his neck appear then disappear again. I know he must've tapped into the all seeing eye. I knew he could only get part of the facts despite it being called an all seeing eye. Hopefully, when he gets older, he will be able to see more.

"I'll go see about our arrival." I made my way downstairs just as the bell rang on the door. I felt the demons aura and could tell he was old. I opened the door and as soon as I saw who was standing there is knew what this was about.

"Hello, Malphas. It's been a long time," he said nodding politely.

"It's nice to see you Mephisto. What brings you here this morning?"

"Come Malphas, you know why I'm here," he said with a smirk. "I have come with a delivery for Lord Phantomhive."

I studied him for a moment and didn't find anything amiss. "Very well. Come in. I'll let him know that you are here."

He stepped in through the door and looked around. "The place looks good Malphas. Very sturdy for the human world." My lip twitched but I just nodded and directed him to have a seat in the parlor. I went to retrieve my master but he was already standing at the bottom of the stairs. He walked into the room to greet his guest.

Mephisto stood upon his approach, he looked surprised momentarily but his face went blank again. "May I introduce Mephistopheles. He is a servant of Lucifer. Mephistopheles, this is Lord Phantomhive."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Lord Phantomhive," Mephisto said politely.

"Likewise Mephistopheles, what brings you to my manor today?" Ciel asked, all business.

"If it pleases you my lord, Mephisto is fine. I have been charged with delivering this into your hands," he said and handed Ciel a black envelope. Ciel looked at it quizzically before opening it. He looked back at Mephisto oddly. "There's nothing written here."

"Maybe you should look at little harder," Mephisto said smirking.

Ciel rolled his eyes and gave him a glare. He brushed his hand over the letter, letting his demonic power reveal the contents. From where I was standing I could read it perfectly:

Grandson,

This is not how I was hoping to first greet you. I had planned to arrive on your birthday but I have had some trouble and can not leave. However, I would like to formally invite you visit me. It has been too long and there are many things I would like to tell you. Malphas may join you if he wishes however, no harm will come to you here. I eagerly await your response. Send it with my servant.

Instead of a signature there was a small ink stamp of a tiny smiling devil face. I smirked at Lucifer's theatrics. He has always been comical, when he isn't doing Hell's work that is.

Ciel smirked and put down the letter. He stared at Mephisto for about twenty beats. The devil was beginning to look nervous when Ciel replied, "Inform him that we will be there within a fortnight."

Mephisto nodded. "Very good. I will deliver your message promptly. If I may say, you look exactly like his highness when he was younger. We look forward to welcoming you and your servant to the palace."

"Thank you, I suppose. I look forward to it as well. Although, Malphas is no longer my servant. He ceased being so long ago."

"That pretty little mark on your eye begs to differ."

Ciel gave him a cold stare and his eyes flashed pink. "Mister Mephisto, you do not know me so I will excuse your ignorance this once. It is not your place to make such comments or observations on things you think you may know." Ciel stood up and walked around the table and looked down at Mephisto still sitting in the chair. "However, I will implore on you some parting wisdom. There is a big difference between a "pretty mark" as you put it, and arrant loyalty. Good day." He walked out of the room flashing me a toothy grin and a wink.

I smirked and turned to look at a shocked Mephisto. He seemed to gather his thoughts and stood to leave. As I escorted him to the door he began to smile. He looked at me and said, "Your lord is quite impressive." This caused a jolt of emotion through me. I couldn't help the hiss as I said, "Yesss, he is."

"Come Malphas, did you think you could keep him to yourself? Just wait until he gets to Hell," he snickered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I demanded.

"The boy is clearly as desirable as his highness," he stated simply.

I knew exactly what he meant. The emperor is the most physically appealing devil in Hell. Ciel is actually more appealing. I have no doubt that when he gets to Hell he will have numerous suitors. There may even be a riot or two. It made my stomach twist in knots. I've never had that feeling before. I just nodded and didn't reply.

I opened the door and whispered, "Will he be safe?"

Mephisto looked at me with a stunned expression. "You're in love with him! Ha! I can't believe this! Malphas, the eternal bachelor. In love."

I gave him a glare. "Answer the question."

He gave me a serious look then it seemed to soften. "His highness has no ill will toward the boy. He is actually quite enthusiastic to finally meet him. He's the heir. By blood. If anyone should try to harm him it will not be pretty."

I could tell that he was being truthful. Mephisto has been something of a friend of mine for millenia. I nodded my head. "Alright, I guess we will be seeing you in a fortnight. Thank you for your visit."

He nodded his head to me and shot off in a blur. I sighed and closed the door. When I turned around I saw my delicious little master standing there staring at me. He quickly came over to me and started kissing me for all he was worth. I snatched him up and pushed him up against the wall, returning his kiss heatedly. He moaned and I could feel his hardness pressing into me. He cupped my cock with his hand and I groaned.

"Do you want to go back to bed?" I purred.

"No, take me to my office."

I did as he bid and we were in the office in an instant. I placed him on his desk as he hurriedly undid my shirt and pants, setting my cock free and bearing me to him. He spun me around so that I was half sitting, half laying on the edge of his desk. I felt myself blush as he stared at my naked body in front of him. "Oh, my 'Bastian...,you turn me on so fucking much spread out and flushing the way you are," he whispered. Immediately he dropped to his knees and took my entire cock into his mouth.

"Fuck! Bocchan!" I hissed. The feeling of his hot little mouth on me was amazing. I looked down and saw him staring up at me with those blazing violet eyes. I felt my cock twitch and knew I was about to cum. He hadn't even had his mouth on me for ten beats yet. That is most definitely a new record for me.

He growled lowly and the vibrations of his throat pushed me over the edge. I gripped the desk and came with a howl, him taking all I had to offer and not letting a drop escape his mouth. He lifted my legs over his shoulders and dropped his mouth to my hole, making it slick with his tongue. I pierced my nails into the wood of the desk and let out a cry. His hot little tongue was moving quickly, making me hard again.

He stood up and unfastened his pants letting them fall to the floor. He brought me closer to the edge of the desk and sheathed himself in me slowly. He brought his lips up to mine in a tender kiss and then proceeded to take me roughly. The only sounds in the room were of me moaning and hissing and him grunting. Flesh slapping against flesh.

He grabbed my hand and put it on my cock. "I want to watch you," his demonic voice breaking through, low and demanding. I started stroking myself as he leaned back to watch me, never slowing his pace. He brushed against my spot and I hissed, "Harder!" He quickened his pace to an inhuman speed. He had his hands pulling my hair for leverage. The pain and pleasure of it was so arousing and his expression was so intense, I couldn't take much more.

"Cum for me my love," he growled, burying himself inside of me as deep as he could. I screamed his name as we came together. His body was shaking and the look on his face was sinful. I'll never forget it, no matter how long I live.

I felt like I was a boneless mess laying on his desk. He brought his mouth to mine and hummed approvingly. "Fuck, you feel so good 'Bastian. I can't get enough of you."

"The feeling is mutual," I said through panting breaths.

He pulled out of me and brought his beautiful face to my stomach, licking the cum up slowly. I let out a low moan watching him. He lifted me up off of the desk, wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me again. I could taste myself on his lips. It was so enthralling that I started to harden yet again. "Ah, ah, ah," he scolded, "The staff is approaching the manor. Let's get ourselves straightened out before they get here," he said.

I nodded my head disappointingly and pulled my pants up. He had already put himself back together and was in front of the mirror smoothing down his hair. I moved in behind him and did the same. He caught my eye in the mirror and gave me a wicked smirk. He turned around and ran his nose up my neck taking in my scent. He got close to my ear and whispered in his innocent voice, "I love you 'Bastian and before we leave for Hell I will have you in every room of this manor."

I shivered at his threat and looked forward to it. I kissed him again and gave his ass a rough squeeze. "You can count on it Ciel," I purred, making him shiver in delight. I love the reactions I get out of him when I say his name. If it keeps him looking like that then I will chant it morning, noon, and night.

Ciel POV

I hadn't planned on taking him like I did in that moment but, I heard the things Mephisto was saying to him. I could feel Sebastian's gut wrenching emotions and doubt and I couldn't let it stand. I will do whatever it takes to kill this doubt that he has about himself. I desire him so much that it hurts and I will make damn sure that he knows it.

I heard the staff making their way into the house. I walked out to greet them. "Hello everyone, how was your vacation?"

"Young master! Thank you for sending us! We had a great time. Although, Finny got a sunburn," Mey-rin said. I glanced over to Finny and he looked as red as a tomato.

"Well Sebastian can get you something for it to make you feel better," I said to Finny with a small smile. He was unused to seeing me smile and looked momentarily surprised. He seemed to snap out of it and said, "Thank you my lord," nodding his head.

"I'm glad that you all had a nice trip. There are a lot of things that will be happening within the next few days. I need you all to get back to work as soon as possible so that the manor will be ready. Sebastian will explain everything. I'm counting on all of you to do your best."

"Of course young master," they all agreed. "We won't let you down." They all hurried off to put their luggage away and to get back into the swing of things. I looked over to Sebastian who was smiling so wide I could see all of his perfect teeth. I loved seeing him smile. It tugged at my core and made me feel warmer than usual. He winked at me and took off behind them. As I made my way back to my office I realized that I never wanted his smile to disappear. I would do everything in my power to make sure it didn't.


	8. CHAPTER 8

Birthday of Secrets (pt. 1)

Sebastian POV

The past three days have flown by. The manor has been buzzing with activity preparing for the birthday party for my master. Lady Elizabeth came over earlier in the day to decorate. I have been trying my best to avoid her and stay in the kitchen, watching the food. The day went by quickly and soon the guests were arriving. I went to see about my beloved. I feel like I've been away from him too much today. He was standing in his office wearing a crisp new black suit. The back wasn't too tight on his backside but perfectly cut and fit his form well. The jacket accentuated his broad shoulders and biceps perfectly. I didn't realize I hadn't said anything until he raised his eyebrow at me.

"I apologize. I was just admiring how handsome you look."

"Tck...,Sebastian, I don't want to look handsome. Especially to you." He sauntered over to me, wrapped his arms around mine and kissed me softly. "I want to look irresistible," he whispered seductively. His eyes flashed pink and he smirked.

"Oh, but you are. I can't wait to take that suit off of you later," I purred. I saw him shiver and run his tongue over his sharp teeth. Oh, how I couldn't wait to feel them sinking into my skin.

"My thoughts exactly," he snickered.

"Are you ready to meet your guests beloved?"

He sighed and nodded. We started to walk out the door when he paused and looked at me. "I hate having to be amongst people together while having to pretend we aren't together," he said lowly. "Will it have to be like this in Hell?"

"Not if you don't want it to be. Sex isn't taboo in Hell," I snorted.

He rolled his eyes, "Of course it's not."

We continued to walk downstairs until we were in the entryway. "Happy birthday Ciel!" Elizabeth screeched and flung herself onto my love. My fingers twitched. I wanted to snatch her off of him and throw her out of the door. I sighed and forced myself to relax. I could tell Ciel was uncomfortable so I tried to get my temper under control. The last thing he needs to be worried about is me.

"Thank you Elizabeth," he replied kindly. His guests came to greet him. Prince Soma and Agni were amongst them. I decided to check on the dinner preparations so I made myself scarce. The musicians Elizabeth hired started to play. I could hear Elizabeth begging Ciel to dance with her. Being the gentleman he is I knew he would agree. I'm actually glad she hired musicians. If I had to play for them while she pawed all over him it would have been bad.

Everything in the kitchen was finished but I just stood there for a while. I started thinking about the upcoming trip. I would have to give my master more information so he wouldn't be lost when he got there. I would never want him to go into a situation not knowing all of the facts. The staff came into the kitchen with smiles on their faces. Bard came sniffing over the stove. "It sure smells good Mr. Sebastian."

"Thank you. I hope the young master will be pleased. I want you three to go prepare the table for dinner. Tanaka," I took in his relaxed posture sipping some tea, "you are fine as you are." He nodded and kept sipping.

Dinner was served without a hitch. Although, my master looked bored as usual, the guests chatted and ate. I received several compliments on the food like always. The time came for gifts and he received a lot of nice things. When it came time for Elizabeth's gift I thought my young master would die of embarrassment. She got him a pale purple suit with frills on the collar and sleeves. It looked like and ensemble that one would put on a doll. Ciel tried to smile and be polite but his face was as red as Finny's. Luckily, no one tried to give him a hard time or there would have been no way he could've hid the flashing of his eyes.

"Thank you Elizabeth. It's very... bright," he said.

"I know. I have a dress to match. We will be soooo cute!" She clapped happily.

My master gave a blank expression then nodded his head slowly. He looked at me and saw that I was smirking. "What is that look for Sebastian?"

"Nothing, my lord. I was just admiring the lovely gift in which the Lady Elizabeth got you for your birthday," I said professionally but still smirking.

I saw a brief flash of pink. "Oh really? I can see that. I happen to think it's a lovely color. I think it would look great on you. Go try it on so I can see if I should get you one to match." He was completely serious but, I could see the mischievousness in he eyes. I tried to think of an excuse not to do it but my mouth wouldn't work. Soma and Agni were laughing and agreeing. Elizabeth was clapping and saying that I will look so cute.

I sighed and agreed. I picked the offending garment up and went to try it on. It smelled like Elizabeth. There is no way Ciel will ever wear this. I wonder if he was serious when he said he liked the color. I would never presume to tell him what he is allowed to wear but, just the thought of something that she has had her hands all over, caressing his body in the most intimate of places, caused me to burn in fury.

I looked down and realized that I had ripped the sleeves completely off of the jacket. Fuck! How was I going to explain this? There is no way I have the thread color I need to repair it. Demon magic only goes so far. I sighed and put it down, returning to the party. Everyone looked at me expectantly when I didn't have it on. "My apologies, but I accidentally tore it when I was trying to put it on. I will have it repaired by tomorrow my lord," I said, thinking about it laying there with the sleeves tore off.

Everybody grumbled but my lord smiled fully at me, showing me his sharp teeth. I knew he saw the image in my mind. "Worry not Sebastian, just make sure you repair it as soon as possible." I put my hand over my heart and bowed.

The guests began to leave and the only one left was Elizabeth. She kept getting closer to Ciel. I heard him ask her to take a walk with him in the garden. I thought back to the last time and felt my possessiveness start to make and appearance. I went to the kitchen and began to try to distract myself by cleaning. I didn't realize I was going at an inhuman speed until I heard a throat clear behind me and turned around.

"Tanaka," I greeted politely.

"Malphas," he said, equally polite.

I froze. How did he know my name? If he knew my name he knows I'm a demon. I turned around to face him and he smiled and nodded.

"How do you know that name?"

"I've always known who you are."

I looked at him stunned for a second. How does this human know my true name? I started to ask when he began to speak again.

"I will answer all of your questions. I had always planned to speak to the young lord on this day and you were always meant to be included. There are things I will be able to tell you that should help to prepare him for his upcoming trip."

What the hell is going on? How did he know we would be leaving soon? Did he know where we were going? One thing is for certain, tonight will definitely get more interesting.

Ciel POV

After the long drawn out party I decided to take a walk in the garden with Elizabeth. She has been trying to get closer to me all night and keeps talking about the wedding. I have thought long and hard about what is to come. I love Elizabeth as my family. She would always be my friend and cousin but I could never imagine myself with her as anything more. I know she is going to be hurt but I have to do this for the both of us. We sat down on the bench and I cleared my throat. It was now or never.

"Elizabeth, there are some things I need to say. You are not going to like them but, I must be honest with you. I know we are meant to be married. We have been since we were children. While I love you very much as my family, I do not love you in that way. While many marriages do not begin with romantic love, I can not put you or I through it. I'm sorry Elizabeth but, I can't marry you."

I looked at her expecting her to have tears in her eyes but she was just smiling softly. "I know. I've always known. I feel the same way. I told mother a few years ago but she forbade me to break the engagement. That is the reason I do things to purposely get under your skin. I've been pushing you for years to tell me you didn't want to marry. I'm glad that you have finally worked up the courage to do it," she said.

I was shocked! "Do you mean you have been trying to accomplish this all along? The screaming and the decorating and everything have been for your ulterior motive?" Why had I not seen this?

"Yes. I'm sorry for some of the things I've done to get on your nerves. I do love you very much as well. I will always be here for you, as your family, I hope you know that."

I smiled and nodded. I was happy that we both were happy with this outcome. She gave me a genuine hug. Not like the ones she had always given. This one was honest. I hugged her back and felt the huge weight I've been carrying for years lift off of my shoulders.

She stood up and said, "I'll let mother know what you decided. She won't be happy but there is nothing she can do about it. I'm going to go home now, stay in touch. Goodbye, Ciel." She walked off toward the front of the manor to take her leave.

I stood up and started to walk back inside when I felt a presence. I could tell it was Undertaker before I saw him. I stopped and turned to the direction I felt him approach. A moment later I saw his tall frame swaying out from the tree line. He was wearing his usual ensemble and had a goofy smile plastered on his face. "Am I too late for the party?"

"Hello, Undertaker. Yes, you have missed the other guests but, for some reason, I think you wanted to."

"Tee-hee-hee! You're right about that," he laughed.

I couldn't help the smirk that played on my lips.

"I wanted to come to see you and bring you your birthday present."

He was not carrying any type of package. "What is this present exactly?"

"Ah tee-hee! It's the usual type of thing. Information. For your birthday. Free of charge."

"Ok, I suppose this day couldn't get any crazier. Let's hear it."

"Oh, I wouldn't count on it, hee-hee. I waited until after the party because what I wanted to tell you couldn't be said with an audience."

I stared at him expectantly.

"I want to tell you a story. It starts some years ago. When a beautiful young woman was forced to marry for the benefit of her family. She wasn't in love with her husband, she barely liked him as a friend but she knew it was her duty, so she did as she was expected. The first year of her married life was torment. As much as they tried she couldn't conceive a child. This caused her husband to become angry. So angry that he began to beat her daily. He was always careful not to leave marks where someone could see. He had a reputation to uphold after all. One night, after a particular harsh beating, he left the house to go take company with some ladies of the evening."

"The woman could barely pick herself up off of the floor she was so badly beaten. She yelled out for help but no one came. No one ever did. She was broken and desperate. Little did she know someone had heard her. As she lay on the floor broken and bloody all of the candles in the room went out. When she looked up she saw a figure but couldn't tell who it was."

"Imagine her surprise when the candles lit again and she didn't see her husband as expected. It was a different man. The most beautiful man she had ever seen. You see, this man had heard her voice across the ether. It called to him like no other had. When he finally looked upon her broken body he felt things that he had never felt before."

"She was the epitome of beauty and he could smell the divinity in her blood. You see, in the past, there were angels called Grigori. They came to the human world and had children with human women. The offspring where giants which wrecked havoc on humanity. This led to he great flood to rid them from the world. However, there were some Grigori who were able to use their grace to make their children look like normal humans so that they could hide in plain sight. Usually, this led to the angel, the human mate, and any of their offspring being tracked down and slaughtered by the warriors of heaven."

"In Claudia's case," I perked up at the mention of my grandmother's name, "somehow she remained undetected. She had no memories of her father. She only knew that he left one day and never came back, leaving her mother to raise her alone. Before he left he developed a friendship with King George's brother, William. King George had only been on the throne for about ten years but during that time he almost ruined England. Claudia's father helped to dispatch George so that William could take the throne. William awarded him with a lordship, thus the name Phantomhive was born."

"Claudia was only about a year old when her father disappeared. Many believed him dead, in service to the crown. This left Claudia as his only heir. However, for her to get her inheritance, she had to marry according to her station. Which led her to Lord Cedric Rose." He sighed and paused. He shook his head and seemed to gather his thoughts before continuing.

"I'm getting away from the story. The night that the man came, you can probably guess who he was, he found her badly injured and bleeding. He went to her and healed her with his power immediately. She told him what happened and he asked her what she desired. She wanted her abusive husband done away with but she also wanted to be able to have children."

I stared at him for a second. "Are you telling me that my grandmother Claudia made a contract with Lucifer?"

"Tee-hee! Something like that," he giggled.

What in the actual fuck is going on? The conspiracy seems to have ran very deep. So deep that I have been lied to for years. I wonder if Sebastian knew any of this.

"Did Sebastian know any of this?"

"No, my lord, if I had then I would have told you," Sebastian said suddenly. I was so wrapped up in conversation that I didn't hear him approach.

Undertaker only smiled his usual smile and nodded. Sebastian walked over to us. Tanka was with him and he had a serious expression on his face.

"Undertaker," he dipped his head.

"It seems you are just in time for story time tee-hee-hee."

"Tanaka is everything ok?" I asked.

"Yes, I was just wanting to speak with you. I didn't realize you had a guest. I'll come back," he bowed and started to walk off.

"You should stay. This concerns you too," Undertaker said.

What? How does this concern Tanaka? I looked at him quizzically.

Tanaka nodded and smiled. "Prehaps, I should make my own addition to the story," he said.

I looked at Sebastian and he looked just as confused as I did.

Suddenly, Tanaka began to be surrounded by a blue mist. I couldn't do anything but stand there in shock. When the mist faded he stood before us with very long grey wings. I could tell he was an angel but he also had a darkness about him. Sebastian and I had similar shocked expressions.

Undertaker started laughing so hard he fell off of the bench. When he finally started to calm down he said, "Well it seems that the missing Grigori was here all along."

I gasped. No way. No fucking way. "You are Claudia's father."

Tanaka smiled and nodded. "I apologize for not telling you sooner. There had to be a lot of secrecy. I did not want what happened to your parents to happen to you."

I felt like my head was going to explode. I slumped down on the bench feeling defeated. I have officially been lied to my whole life. I always knew the name Phantomhive carried darkness and secrets. I did not expect it to be like this. My great grandfather has been living with me all this time and I never knew. How could Sebastian not sense him? Or me for that matter?

Tanaka continued, "The angels had more than one motive. Yes, they were working with the crown but, they also knew that your father was the son of Lucifer. He already had his awakening and was a pretty powerful demon. He still had some angelic qualities but they considered him dirty. They were able to contain us by using angelic runes and spells. They used a demon sword on your parents but when they got to me they were interrupted."

"The cult came and used old magic to break the angelic spells. The magic they worked also affected me. Luckily, I was outside by the time the house burned down. I was looking for you but the spell made me unconscious. By the time I awoke, Lucifer was here and searching for you," Tanaka said solemnly.

"I remember that night. Lucifer was out of control when he came back to Hell. I've never seen him so angry. The only one he would see and not attack was me. I was actually with him when I heard your call my lord," Sebastian said.

"The cult that had you had allegiance to Baal. They were supposed to kill you. To do away with the last mortal blood of Lucifer before you went through your awakening and became a demon. Instead they took you, to drag it out, so that they could formally sacrifice you to Baal. While this was happening Belial attacked the palace. I now know that Baal and Belial were working with each other. They have been trying to take over Hell for a long time," Tanaka said.

"So wait a minute," I interrupted, "Are you telling me that I was always meant to be a demon?"

"Yes. You were a halfling because your mother was human. I suppressed your scent so that you would not be discovered. Much the same as my own. You would have came into your powers probably around fifteen. However, when you were changed it accelerated the process." He paused before he started talking again. "You are far stronger now than you would have been if left for nature to take it's course."

I couldn't believe this. I was meant to be a demon. I always knew I had a dark side. I assumed it had something to do with my parents deaths and the cult. Or maybe it was because Sebastian had corrupted me with his devilish ways. Now I understand the dark urges that had always plagued me. It was deeper than just my past. It was in my blood.

Everyone was silent. They were all studying me. I felt like all of the air had been sucked from my chest. I stood up and said, "Let us go into the parlor for a night cap. I could use one." They seemed to agree and followed me inside.


	9. CHAPTER 9

Birthday of Secrets (pt. 2)

Ciel POV

When we got inside Sebastian made everyone a drink, including himself. He handed them all out before he began to speak. "My lord, when I was with Lucifer and heard your call he told me to leave and go to you, even though the palace was being attacked. I couldn't understand at the time why he wouldn't want me there to help fight. He didn't tell me who you were or that you were important. He just made it seem like he didn't need my help." Sebastian said frustrated. "Why would he allow me to make a contract with his mortal kin?"

Undertaker giggled at this. "Because he knew that you wouldn't hurt him. Even if everything played out like you hoped and you went to take his soul, you wouldn't have been able to."

"Why wouldn't he? I was fully prepared to give it to him," I asked, confused.

Undertaker said, "When he went to take it he wouldn't have been able to bring it out of your body. He could have ripped your heart out, of course, but I was charged to make sure it never got to that point. I was told to step in and tell the truth if all else failed. Lucifer was meant to be here tonight. We had always planned to tell you the truth of your heritage when you came of age. The trouble in Hell has become larger in scale. It's as if Baal and Belial have grown desperate in their take over attempts. He also wanted to tell you everything face to face. Especially the reason why Malphas couldn't have taken your soul."

I looked at Sebastian and he seemed to have a silent understanding about something. "What is it?" I asked him.

Sebastian shook his head and sighed. "Because Lucifer knew all along that you would be my mate. Soulmates can't truly hurt the other without hurting themselves. Who better to protect you than me? Especially since he has a war to fight in Hell."

Before I could speak Undertaker started laughing again looking at Sebastian. "You've finally figured it out. My nephew had a vision of the future. It was of you and a younger looking him together. He knew it wasn't Vincent because Vincent was already older than the one in the vision. This only left one person. The only problem was that you were still a baby," he said looking at me.

"Your nephew?!" I exclaimed. Sebastian looked equally amazed. "Are you telling me that you are older than Lucifer?"

"Yes. Death came before any angels, demons, or man. I am as old as creation. Granted, I didn't have a corporeal form until one was provided by my brother. Now you understand why I have always had a soft spot for you," he said giggling.

This just keeps getting better and better. My, however many times, great uncle was older than dirt. Literally. I couldn't stop the laugh that came from my mouth. I laughed so hard that I could barely breathe. I had tears in my eyes. Sebastian was looking at me like I was mental. It made me laugh even harder. Sebastian looked at Undertaker with the most serious expression and said, "I think you broke him."

This started another fit of laughter, Undertaker joining me this time. Sebastian kept looking back and forth at us like we were mad. Eventually he shook his head and started snickering. Between gasps I finally said, "I was just thinking about all of those 'you're so old' jokes." This caused everyone to have a laugh. It was nothing unusual. Just two demons, a Grigori, and Death having a laugh in the parlor. Good times.

Once I settled down I decided it was time to get back to the topic at hand. "So I was just a baby when Lucifer had this vision. Why wouldn't he just tell Malphas? He has had all of this time to come clean." I felt like Sebastian and myself were puppets on Lucifer's strings.

"Malphas, if Lucifer had told you that the call you heard was your soulmate, what would you have done? Would you have even answered the call? Malphas, the eternal bachelor who has avoided feelings and relationships since before he fell?" Undertaker asked.

I saw Sebastian's face fall. I knew it was true. He wouldn't have came to me. I would be dead and he would have never found another. It made me sad at what could have been. He could have been alone forever. Sebastian must have felt the shift in my emotions because he came directly over to me and kneeled down beside of my chair.

I looked over at him and he started broadcasting his thoughts to me. "I didn't know about any of this. You have to believe me beloved. I couldn't even tell that Tanaka was a Grigori. I have failed you again."

I made a "tck" out loud at his ridiculous thoughts. I continued telepathically, "No you haven't. You were just as much in the dark as I was. It seems Tanaka has been hiding for a very long time. Of course, he has to be powerful enough not to be discovered. Even by you. You are just a pawn in all of this. I am so very sorry that Lucifer tricked you into this. If you want to leave me I will understand." My hand was shaking as I started to stroke his hair. I was trying my best to comfort him or maybe myself.

Sebastian hissed out loud. I snatched my hand away but he quickly grabbed it and kissed my palm. "I'm not going anywhere. I love you and you are stuck with me. Please don't ever say that. I can't imagine existing without you," he said, still only speaking in my mind.

I put my other hand on his head and started rubbing his hair again. I smiled and nodded. He nuzzled his cheek into my hand. It was an oddly comforting sensation. I hadn't realized that Tanaka and Undertaker were watching us closely. Undertaker with his same cheesy smile.

"Telepathic conversations. Ah, young love, how sweet it is," Undertaker said. Tanaka smiled and nodded. I huffed and said. "Ok since you both are here is there anything else I should know? Since today seems to be the day everybody is coming clean."

"Hee-hee I know. Lady Elizabeth seemed to get ahead of us all."

Sebastian looked at me quizzically. I still hadn't told him yet. At this point I didn't feel like getting into it so I channeled my power and gathered my memories of my talk with Elizabeth. My thumb glowed blue and I pressed it to his head. Undertaker thought this was the most hilarious thing ever. Once the memories had passed into Sebastian's mind his smile was so bright I thought it would blind me.

I grinned at him and whispered, "We can talk about it later." He nodded his head a little too enthusiastically. He was so beautiful in his happiness. I could feel my cock starting to rise.

Undertaker must have caught on because he smiled and said, "I think I have met my quota for free information today." I glared at him before he continued. "The rest of the story about Claudia and Lucifer should come from him. There is one more matter I need to discuss before I take my leave."

I watched as he dug into the layers of his robe and brought out a small wrapped gift. It was about a foot long and hummed with energy. I looked at Sebastian wide eyed. He was just as curious as I was.

"I believe you once had a run in with four sisters who were meant to be reapers." Remembering the sweet sisters I nodded.

"They are currently in training and cannot leave. They asked me to give this to you for your birthday. In appreciation of a kindness you once bestowed on them."

Undertaker handed me the package. It practically vibrated in my hands. I took the card off of it and opened the envelope. It read:

Happy birthday Lord Phantomhive. You were aware of our destiny and helped to get us there as graciously as possible. It is not forgotten. Please accept this gift as a sign of our appreciation. Remember, when all else fails, it never needs to be reloaded.

Sincerely, The Shinigami Sisters

I blanched at Sebastian. His eyes were wide in remembrance of that day. I knew that I made the right decision regarding them and that I would eventually be hearing from them again. I slowly opened the package to reveal a Webley revolver. It was shiny black. The trigger and the hammer were gold and the handle had gold filigree designs on it. The power I felt coming from it told me that it was a lot more than just a gun. I made my hand tingle just holding it.

"Someone tell me what this means. This isn't a normal gun. What is this power I feel coming from it?" I asked a little excited.

"That is the same power I felt coming from the demon sword," Sebastian whispered. Shocked, I looked at the forever smiling Undertaker.

"It seems the sisters have a soft spot for you. I'm not sure where they got it but that is a demon gun," Tanaka said.

I looked at it glowing in my hand. I sat it down and it stopped glowing. Odd. "Sebastian can you see if the gun will glow in your hand?"

He looked at me curiously and picked it up, it didn't start to glow though. I walked over to the balcony doors and opened them. "See if you can shoot it outside, I have a theory." He walked out onto the balcony, pointed the gun and pulled the trigger. It didn't fire. I went over to him and held out my hand. As soon as it was back in my hand it started glowing again. I pointed it away from us and fired with no problem.

Undertaker laughed hysterically. "It seems that it will only fire when it is in your hand."

I looked at the glowing gun. I was amazed that the sisters gave me such a gift. It brought me back to the note that was attached.

"Undertaker, is there any way the sisters could have taken a look into my future?" I asked.

Sebastian looked shocked for a moment. I got the letter and handed it to Undertaker. After he read it he seemed to concentrate for a minute before he looked back at me and nodded his head.

"The way she worded it at the end makes me believe that something will happen where my powers won't be accessible," I said softly.

Tanaka spoke up "There are some types of angelic spells that will suppress your powers for a certain amount of time. They can be broken but some spells take longer than others."

I sat the gun down and began to pace. From the look on his face, I could tell that Sebastian was in heavy thought

Undertaker giggled, "Yes, there are spells that can suppress your powers temporarily. However, if you happen to know an angel that is old enough, they can mark you with counter spells so that you are immune."

I brightened at this revelation. Turning toward Tanaka I asked, "Is this something you can do?" He smiled and nodded.

"Yes, it will take a day or two to put together. It will also be painful but well worth it."

"Tanaka," Sebastian said, "might I ask if you would be willing to do one for me as well?"

"Yes, I can do them both at the same time."

I nodded. This is good news. If the trouble in Hell is as bad as it seems, I know Baal and Belial would resort to angel magic. They did with my parents. I wonder why they havent tried it in Hell. I would if I was trying to take over.

"I wonder why Baal and Belial haven't tried using angels for their war in Hell," I mused.

Undertaker said, "The angel Ash is dead. Malphas killed him. He was the one helping them. I suppose they haven't found a replacement. Yet. Lucifer and a few others have the same marks for protection against angelic spells."

Sebastian blanched. "I've seen them before. It looks like a scorched circle on their chests. I didn't realize that's what they were."

Tanaka chuckled and said "Don't worry. My work is a lot more dignified."

I snickered. Undertaker grabbed me up into a hug. "Hey! Hey!" I exclaimed. He laughed hysterically and let me go. "Happy birthday my boy. I can't wait to see what you will stir up in Hell."

I glared at him for a second but it turned into a soft smile. "Thank you for the information and for the gift. Pass my gratitude on to the sisters when you see them."

"I certainly will. I'll see you soon, tee-hee-hee." With that said, the portal opened and he was gone. Tanaka turned to me and said, "I'll let you know when everything is prepared for the protection marks. Have a good night," and walked toward his room.

I let out the heavy sigh I didn't realize I had been holding. Sebastian's arms were around me instantly. "Beloved, is there anything I can do to help relieve some of this tension you are feeling?"

"No, I'll be fine. How are you? You are as thick in this conspiracy as I am."

"I know but, I have to believe that all of this was done with the best of intentions. Granted, we both should have been told before now. Especially you. Although, I can understand why. If some of Lucifer's enemies found out about you before you came into your powers, they could have attacked us with so many legions that we would have both been killed. I'm surprised that you weren't found out when Claude took interest in you. You always smelled human though. Tanaka's magic hid you well, even from me," he said.

I nodded. "I kind of feel the same. We should have been told. I mean, we are definitely not going to tell anyone and bring trouble to ourselves. I feel like my whole life has been a lie. My family has been right under my nose this entire time and I had no clue."

"I know beloved but at least you know now. Come, let's go get you a bath and then I have a surprise for you." He picked me up and I automatically wrapped myself around him.

"I think I've had enough surprises for one day 'Bastian," I huffed, and rubbed the tip of my nose up the bridge of his.

"Don't worry, you will like this one," he said, with a full smile while giving my ass a rough squeeze. He began to carry me to my room.

I couldn't help but to smile back at him. My mate. My destiny. Or so it seems. I do actually feel like he is a part of me. I guess that's what having a mate is supposed to feel like. Like part of your very essence lives or dies at the mercy of another. The most intricate of puzzle pieces coming together perfectly. It's terrifying but it's also the most gratifying thing I've ever experienced.


	10. CHAPTER 10

Beautiful Sculpture and A Piece of Me

Sebastian POV

I walked at human speed to my beloved's room. He was rubbing his face over mine. It reminded me of something a cat would do. I absolutely relished in it. I was nibbling on his neck softly and we both were growing hard.

"Beloved, I want nothing more than to lay you down and ravish you but it will have to wait until after your surprise," I said.

He purred so strongly that it vibrated my entire body. "Is that a promise?" he asked, his demonic voice sounded so seductive it made me groan.

"Hell yes it is!" I hissed. Barely in control of my own body. Ciel snickered at me. The little minx.

I walked into his room and set him down on his feet. He looked so beautiful standing there with that soft smile. His eyes were glowing violet. I have noticed that in moments of happiness his eyes glow violet instead of pink. My chest felt like it would burst at the knowledge of this.

I went to the washroom and ran the water for his bath. When I came back into his room he was still standing in the same spot I left him. He seemed to be lost in thought. I can only imagine what he is going through with all of the revelations from tonight. I walked over to him catching his eye.

"The water is ready beloved," I whispered as I slowly started to undress him. His eyes glowing brighter with each piece of clothing I discarded. When I got down to his underpants he grabbed my hands halting me. I looked at him quizzically but my unasked question was answered as he started to undress me as well. The feeling of his hot little hands taking my clothes off felt so good that I already had an aching erection. He finally got down to my underpants. He removed them quickly, my cock springing free. He took off his own and pressed his naked body to me, his hard cock rubbing against mine. He rutted them together and the small friction was nearly driving me mad.

I picked him up and carried him to the bath. He was nibbling and licking on my neck. I was trying to hold back the urges as well as I could but I felt like I was about to explode. I sat down in the bath and expected him to slide in front of me but he straddled my lap and sat facing me.

He ran his claws up over my chest slowly. I moaned when he took one of my nipples into his mouth, biting it softly. He brought his lips to mine and kissed me, mapping my mouth with his tongue. His cock was still pressed against mine. I felt him wrap both of his hands around them and start stroking them slowly. It felt so good with the bath oil from the water making them slick.

I moaned and kissed him more intensely wrapping my arms further around him. I slid my hands down to his pert little ass and gave it a small squeeze. He purred and pushed his ass further into my hands. I tickled his hole with my finger before sliding it in slowly. The oil from the water providing plenty of lubrication.

He began to ride my finger and grind into my hand. I slowly pressed another finger into his tight heat. He hissed and nipped my neck drawing blood. I purred as he licked it off. I hugged him closer to my chest and devoured his mouth once more. He lifted his knees up and put his feet flat in the tub with my hips in between them.

I inhaled sharply at the view when he leaned back and grabbed the sides of the tub to brace himself. His cock was hard and balls were tight, as he ground into my hand. He was displayed in front of me like the most beautiful of sculptures. His toned abs quivering with each movement he made, his eyes drunk with lust. I ran my free hand up his slick body and plucked at his nipples getting a low moan from him. I wrapped my hand around his thick cock, stroking him slowly. Lucifer, I would never tire of this sight. My insides were humming and I wanted nothing more than to plunge myself into his tightness. He must have read my mind because he brought himself up off of my hand and slowly slid down onto my cock.

I hissed as I felt my eyes roll back into my head. He was so tight and hot. He feels better than anyone I've ever had. He was impaled on my cock and wasn't moving. I know he was trying to adjust to my girth but I wanted nothing more than to pound mercilessly into him. I looked down and watched as he slowly slid all of the way up until I was barely breaching him. He slammed himself back down and I cried out with pleasure.

He rode me like an fucking expert. Literally. I watched his hard cock bounce freely as water splashed out of the sides of the tub with his movements. I grabbed his hips and started thrusting, making the water splash more.

"Yesss, Ciel," I hissed. I felt him shiver at my use of his name. I was so fucking close to emptying myself into him. He put his hand on his hardness and started stroking quickly. I've never seen him touch himself before but that's all it took to push me over the edge.

I dug my sharp claws into his hips and thrusted harshly as I came. The small amount of pain from my claws sent him over the edge as well. "Fuck, 'Bastian," he groaned as he came in long spurts. I was shaking from my orgasam and as I watched him ride his glorious high, my core melted. What did I ever do to deserve this stunning creature, I'll never know.

He stilled with my cock still inside of him. He looked into my eyes with his bright violet ones and kissed me hotly. He pulled back and smiled at me and I thought I would die with all of these emotions swimming in my chest. He was panting for breath as he pulled himself up and my cock came out with a pop.

He slithered around until he was sitting sideways on my lap. I put my arms around him and hugged him closer to me taking in his scent. I wish I could stay like this forever.

"Me too 'Bastian," he said answering my thoughts.

"Do you do that often?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"Read my mind."

"No. I don't really try to at all. Sometimes you have loud thoughts and they just come through. If I concentrate I could but I don't want to." I hummed in response as I began to wash us.

"Do you think it is because we are mates or because of my third eye?"

"Probably both. I would say that when we can speak directly to each other in mental conversation like we did earlier, that is part of our mate bond. When you hear my random thoughts, that has to do with the third eye."

He nodded his head but didn't respond.

"Earlier when I said that we were mates you didn't question it. Did you already know?" I asked.

"I knew it was something. I knew we had a very deep connection. Hell, I knew that while I was still human. However, it wasn't until I changed into my demon form that day that I knew. Actually, I think I knew when I kissed you if that makes any sense."

"Actually, it does. When a demon meets their mate they feel a strong connection. It isn't until the first kiss that they know for sure. When we first kissed our cores bonded together. I recognized it instantly. I felt it deep inside," I said.

"So when did you plan to tell me?"

"Actually, I planned to tell you tonight. I was sure that you were my mate but I guess I was just worried that you wouldn't want to be," I said softly.

He looked deep into my eyes with his bright violets. It felt like he was staring into my soul. I was nervous at his gaze and looked down.

"Have you always been this way? Thinking that you aren't good enough. That you don't deserve happiness."

I sighed and said, "I guess that's why I'm Malphas the eternal bachelor. Avoiding feelings and relationships since before I fell," I said quoting Undertaker from earlier.

Ciel looked up at me with his beautiful eyes. I could tell that what I said had saddened him. The last thing I want is his pity. "But I suppose all of that has changed now." I gave him my brightest smile. "Which brings me to your surprise."

I rinsed us once more before I stood up with my beloved still in my arms. I stepped us out of the tub and sat him on his feet. I got towel and started to dry him off but he grabbed it out of my hand.

"You truly don't realize the power you have over me, do you? If you continue to dry me off we will be fucking again on the washroom floor," he snipped at me.

I could only snicker in response to my bossy master. What he doesn't realize is it's him who has the power over me. I wrapped my towel around my waist and followed him into his room. He put on his night shirt while I retrieved the small box from the pocket of my discarded trousers.

When I turned to walk toward him his bright eyes were intensely staring at me. I sat down on the bed beside of him and gave him a quick kiss. It felt like I had insects flying around in my stomach. I was so fucking nervous about what I was going to do.

"Beloved, I have been thinking about the perfect gift for you for your birthday. Nothing I could buy would be good enough to express my devotion to you. So I decided to give you a piece of myself." I opened the box and took out the necklace inside. I slipped it over his head and smiled down at him. He looked down to see what it was. He cupped it in his hand to get a closer look. I hope this didn't freak him out.

Ciel POV

I looked closely at the necklace in my hand. It was a long gold chain with what looked like a gold ring on the end. There were tiny gold supports securing it to the chain. There were small symbols carved around the inside and outside of the band. As I held the ring in my hand I felt warm energy coming from it. It was a lot different than what I felt from the demon gun. This power made me feel warmth and comfort and unconditional love. It was as if angels were singing and children were laughing. I looked wide eyed back up at Sebastian.

"I want you to keep this close to your heart so that you may always feel my love." He said placing his hand on my chest over my heart.

I wanted to cry. I probably would have but I didn't want to ruin this moment. "What is this 'Bastian?" I asked softly.

"It's a piece of me, my love. When I was cast out of heaven and transformed into a demon, I woke up in the pit of Hell. As I got up off of the ground I noticed that I had been laying on two small pieces of gold." He paused and took a breath to steady his emotions. "They were the only two pieces left of my halo from when I was an angel. I always kept them and eventually I turned them into two rings. I have one. This is the other. I engraved it myself for you. So that you would always know how much you mean to me."

I looked quizzically at the symbols on the inside and outside of the ring. Sebastian pointed to the inside. "The language is Enochian. It's the first language of angels. The inside says "forever your knight" and the outside says "until the end."

I didn't know what to say. I had so many thoughts going through my head I started to feel dizzy. I gazed upon Sebastian's beautiful face as he told me what the symbols meant. It felt like someone stabbed me in my chest with a knife. I couldn't help the sob that came from my mouth as the tears streamed down my face. I pulled myself into his lap, buried my face into his neck, and cried like a newborn baby. I cried for his lost grace. I cried for my lie of a life. I cried for my parents and my lost childhood. I cried for anything and everything I could think of. However, most of all, I cried for this beautiful angel made devil who just gave me his halo as a testament of his love.

Sebastian rocked me in his lap. He was cooing and purring and stroking my hair softly. I don't know how long I cried but when I finally settled down I leaned back and looked at him in his eyes. Those eyes, those fuchsia glowing eyes that I loved so much. He didn't speak only nuzzled my cheek in comfort.

"I'm sorry 'Bastian. I didn't mean to cry all over you. I went into emotional overload. You are the most precious thing in my life. To know that you feel so deeply for me to give me this absolutely breaks me heart. Words cannot possibly express what you mean to me. I will treasure this always my love." I half whispered half sobbed.

"Shhhh, I know beloved. I know" he cooed. He pulled me back into the bed and placed us on the pillows. He had his arms and legs wrapped around me as he held me tight. I snuggled as far as I possibly could into his embrace. I felt the faint energy from the ring on my chest over my heart. Sebastian continued to stroke my hair until I felt myself drift off to sleep.

I'm not sure how long I slept but my ears tuned into someone speaking a different language. I opened my eyes and realized it was Sebastian speaking in his sleep. Whatever he was saying sounded absolutely beautiful. Suddenly he opened his eyes and looked at me. I startled slightly at the surprise but he only smirked at me.

"Were you just dreaming? You were speaking a different language."

He started saying some things in the language. I nodded my head in confirmation.

"Enochian, but I have no idea why I would be speaking it in my sleep. I don't even remember the dream." He looked confused but hugged me tighter to him.

"Come away with me," he said.

"I am coming away with you. We are going to Hell remember?"

"I meant, come away with me before we go to Hell. I want to go sailing once more. I've always enjoyed the sea while in the human world."

I hummed in agreement and nuzzled into his chest, taking in his coconut scent. I fell back asleep thinking how weird it was that he just woke up and said he was taking me to the sea. I felt like we were as cliché as one of those romance productions that Elizabeth likes to see at the theater. I smiled to myself as I drifted off. I wouldn't have it any other way.


	11. CHAPTER 11

Protection and Passion

Sebastian POV

The last three days have been rather busy for myself and my master. I have been helping him to make preparations for our upcoming departure. Tomorrow, we will be leaving to go sailing and once that's finished we will be going on to Hell. I'm glad that I asked him to take this small getaway with me. I think we both could use some time alone without any worries or distractions. I've decided to take him to the Mediterranean Sea. It is quite beautiful there this time of the year. I know where a few shipwrecks are and thought it would be interesting to go explore them with my beloved. Since he has grown stronger he will be able to be underwater for an extended period of time without having to breathe.

He has already informed the staff that we will be going on an extended trip to America and wouldn't be back for at least a year. He told them that they are welcome to stay at the manor with Tanaka while we are away. He has also put Tanaka in charge of all things Funtom for the time being. All that's left to do now is pack a few necessities and we will be ready.

"Malphas?" Tanaka's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes, Tanaka?"

"I have everything prepared for the protection marks. I'm ready whenever you are."

"Wonderful. I'll let his lordship know momentarily." Tanaka nodded and went on his way.

I went to retrieve my lord and found him in his office surrounded by the many books and scrolls I had given him to research about Hell. There was a book for almost everything. I want him to be familiar with everything and not be blindsided by the differences between Hell and the human world.

"Beloved, Tanaka is ready to do our marks of protection."

"Oh good. I was wondering when he would be ready," he said standing from his chair and walking toward me. "What about you? Are you ready?" he asked with a sweet smile.

I smiled and nodded. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into me for a small kiss. He has the softest lips I've ever felt. He kissed me briefly before pulling away and giving me a playful glare. I know how aroused he gets when we make even the smallest of physical contact. However, I absolutely love to make him squirm.

"Let us go and get this over with," he said as we walked downstairs towards Tanaka's room. When we got downstairs and entered through the kitchen Tanaka was there. He had various herbs laying on the counter. There were also some bowls for mixing, a few bottles that looked like potions, and a small knife that was gold but I could tell from its glow that it was once part of his halo.

"I have sent the others to the city for some items. We will need some privacy for this and they will be gone for a while," Tanaka said.

My beloved nodded his head and watched as Tanaka started pinching herbs and mixing them with the potions in the bowls. He motioned for Ciel to come to him. He plucked a few hairs from his head and put them in with the mixture in the first bowl. He used the knife to peel a sliver off of one of Ciel's nails and put it into the bowl as well.

"I have to take a piece of flesh. You will heal faster if it's from your hand."

Ciel nodded and stuck out his left hand for Tanaka. He cut into my hissing beloved and I couldn't stop the loud growl that came from my chest. Everything in my body wanted me to attack. Tanaka only looked at me with a raised eyebrow. He squeezed Ciel's hand over the bowl collecting some blood then let him go. My growl didn't stop until Ciel touched me with his right hand and took my attention off of Tanaka.

"I'm okay. It just stung a little. Look, it's already healing." I watched as the wound started to stitch itself together. I exhaled slowly and nodded my head.

"It's pure instinct, you know. Your body knows to protect your mate even if in your mind you know that it isn't necessary. Expect the same from him when it's your turn," Tanaka said to me.

He turned to Ciel and said "I need you to change into your demonic form so I can repeat the process." I growled again lowly. Ciel gave me a hard look and I tried to calm myself again.

He changed quickly and Tanaka repeated the process. I was able to hold in my growl this time around. Tanaka took a moment to look over Ciel's form. "You look so much like your father. He didn't have the defensive features that you have though." He paused a moment and said, "You can change back now and I need you to take off your shirt so I can do the markings."

Ciel changed back and took off his shirt. Tanaka looked at me and said, "This next part will be painful and he will probably scream. Will you be able to control yourself? If not, I can place a temporary boundary around you that you can't break through."

I looked at my beloved. I have no clue how I will react to seeing and hearing him in pain. "I think you should do it just to be on the safe side. I'm not sure how I will react."

Tanaka just nodded and started chanting in Enochian. A white light came out of his hand and a clear bubble appeared around me. I touched it but I couldn't breach it. I looked at Tanaka and nodded my head for him to continue.

Tanaka put both of his hands into the bowl, coating them with the mixture. He put a palm on each of Ciel's shoulders and spread his fingers fanning them out over his arms. He began to chant again in Enochian as a white light emitted from his hands. I could hear flesh sizzle as black markings started to spread down Ciel's arms. The mixture looked as if was melting from Tanaka's hands and onto Ciel's arms. He closed his eyes and I could tell that he was trying not to scream but he lost the battle with himself as a scream escaped his lips.

I had no control over my body. I began to fight the barrier with everything in me. I jumped and punched and scratched at it but couldn't breach it. I tried to calm myself but the more he screamed the more I fought. Finally, after what seemed like forever, my beloved stopped screaming. I was still growling and hissing but started trying to calm myself.

Ciel walked toward the barrier, looking at me with a soft expression. I finally calmed myself and felt the barrier fade away. I went straight to him and wrapped my arms around him. I held him for a moment as he comforted me, mentally speaking sweet sentiments. I took a step back to see Tanaka's work.

The top of Ciel's shoulders had a black circle on each of them. Black tendrils came from the circles and traveled down his arms and stopped when they got to his forearms. They wrapped around his arms gracefully and were actually very beautiful against his pale skin. They made him look more ethereal while also making him look more dangerous. Tanaka wasn't lying when he said he done more dignified work. They were actually very beautiful.

"Are you in pain?" I asked.

"No, they just tingle a bit. I will be back to normal in a few minutes," he said with a soft smile while stroking my arms soothingly.

"It's your turn Malphas," Tanaka said.

I nodded and stepped forward. He repeated the same process for me using the other bowl on the table. He put a barrier around Ciel and put his hands on my shoulders. I felt the burn going down my arms and tried my best to suppress the sound from my lips but couldn't. It felt like my arms were so cold that they were on fire. As soon as I screamed Ciel reacted. I couldn't make out his figure inside the barrier. It looked like it was filled with black smoke. The barrier expanded with his demonic power. He broke through just as Tanaka removed his hands from my shoulders. I grabbed him and held him tightly when he flew at us.

He was still hissing and growling in my arms as I stroked his hair and cooed at him affectionately. Soon, his hissing stopped and he started to purr.

"There, there master, I'm fine. We are fine. It's all over now."

He seemed to gather his wits and gazed at my new markings. They looked exactly like his. Tanaka started to collect all of the items and clean the counter. "The markings will protect both of you from angelic spells. They will also protect you from demonic spells with the intent of harm. I added a counter measure that will let you know when someone is trying to cast spells on you. The markings will tingle as they do now. When this happens, put your hand on the markings and you will be able to pick up the caster's signature to know who it is."

"Thank you Tanaka. These are extraordinary," Ciel said.

I nodded my head in agreement as I looked over my new markings. I felt a huge sense of relief at knowing that we were both now protected from angelic and demonic spells. I glanced at Ciel who was looking me over. The lust and heat in his eyes caused my cock to ache. He grabbed my hand and led me out of the kitchen quickly. He wrapped his arms around me and had us in his room so fast it barely registered.

Ciel POV

I released Sebastian from my embrace when we got to my room. I took a step back to take in his appearance again. The protection marks made him look more desirable, if that's even possible. They looked exactly like mine and just the thought of him having matching marks on his body for eternity made something inside me stir.

I traced my hands over the marks and felt him shiver. They felt ice cold to the touch. "Does this hurt?" I asked.

"No. They are a bit cold but I don't have any pain. I can feel the energy coming from them though. They are very powerful."

I watched as he ran his hands over the marks with a small smile. Just watching him caress himself made something primal rage through me. I shot out of my spot and grabbed him so fast it surprised both of us. I pressed him against the wall and ran my hands over the marks, feeling the contrast between their coolness and his blazing hot skin. I started kissing and licking them, making him moan. His moans went straight to my cock. I tore his trousers off in one swift motion.

I raked my eyes over his shivering naked body and then up to his brightly glowing eyes. I picked him up and threw him onto my bed. My clothes disintegrated into ash as I slowly walked toward him. His eyes widened excitedly and he grinned as he welcomed me into his arms.

I decided to reel in my passion momentarily and take it slow. I sat up on my knees and looked down upon the deliciously excited debauched mess that is my 'Bastian. His hair was wild and his eyes were even wilder. His cock was so engorged it was practically begging for my touch.

I ran my hands up his thighs slowly, making his cock twitch. I leaned down and nuzzled it with my face, taking in his cinnamon scent. While the rest of him smells of coconut and cherries, when he is aroused his glorious cock smells of warm cinnamon. The same warm cinnamon that fills the room when a fresh apple pie is baking in the oven. If I was still human I am positive that my stomach would be growling loudly from hunger at this moment.

I growled and took his hardness into my mouth as far as he would go and swallowed around the tightness in the back of my throat. Sebastian gasped and bucked his hips. I hollowed my cheeks and swallowed again. I ran my hands under him and grabbed his firm ass roughly. I lifted his hips, encouraging him to fuck my throat. He growled lowly as he followed my instruction.

His slick cock was gliding in and out of my mouth at a fast pace. With every thrust his firm ass muscles seemed to get harder. His eyes were rolling back into his head as he ground his hips into my face.

"Master, master, master...," he chanted as his whole body started to stiffen. I stuck my middle finger up into his tightening little hole and flicked it harshly against his swollen sweet spot.

"Ahhh, ahhh...," he screamed as his whole body convulsed. I held him still as I drank him down like I was dying of thirst. I brought my mouth up to the head of his cock and licked the small vein on the underside of it softly. He whined and squirmed at my ministrations.

I brought my finger out of his hole and my mouth off of his cock. I licked my lips and smiled at him lewdly. I could swear there was a blush on his face as he pulled me down to kiss him.

"Mmmm, beloved, where did that come from?" he asked. He was grinning like a fool and looking a bit drunk.

I smiled softly at him as I peppered his face with kisses. "My heart," I whispered as I sucked gently on his clavicle. He gasped and I looked up in time to see a single tear rolling down his cheek. I stretched up and licked it off slowly. I ran my fingers through his hair and studied his face.

"What's wrong my love?" I asked softly. He exhaled sharply and shook his head.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. You make me feel so much passion and love and a million other emotions. Sometimes it overwhelms me to the point where I feel like my chest is going to explode. I've never, ever felt so strongly about anyone or anything. I'm sorry Ciel. I'm a mess but I'll have these emotions under control soon. Please be patient with me."

I sat up in the bed and pulled him up to straddle my lap. I brought my wings out and wrapped them around him and pulled him close to me.

"Don't you dare apologize for having feelings. I know that they are new and sometimes hard to work through but, you have me. You will always have me. I will always be willing to listen to you. About anything. You have to know this."

I looked him in his eyes and willed him to understand. He smiled softly and nodded. I gave him a slow kiss and I felt him gently run his claws up my stomach and chest. He ran them back down and palmed my cock. He started to stroke me slowly bringing my semi-erection back to life. I brought my lips away from his and stared into his glowing eyes.

"What is it that you desire my 'Bastian?" I whispered.

He shivered and said "You. Only you. You inside of me. You all around me. You to live inside of me. Always."

I purred at his response. I will gladly live inside of him. Starting now. I made a small bottle of oil appear in my hand. I uncorked it and poured some into my hand and a small amount onto the head of my cock which Sebastian was still stroking. He whined softly when the warm oil hit his hand and slowly coated my cock. He pulled his hand away and watched it slowly trickle down. He pulled his lips back and hissed lowly, showing his sharp fangs.

I put my arm around him and pushed two slick fingers inside his tight hole. I only pumped them a few times before sliding in a third finger. He groaned and rocked onto my hand. I pulled him into my lap and impaled him in one swift move. I grabbed his hips, digging in my claws and drawing blood. He hissed something unintelligible and started to ride me hard.

I rose up onto my knees and wrapped my wings around Sebastian's back holding him in place. I stretched his legs up my chest so that his ankles were on my shoulders. I bent him backwards and cradled him in my wings, holding him up in midair. All while continuing to fuck his tight heat viciously.

"Yes, yes, oh fuck yes...," Sebastian screamed. I moaned in pleasure seeing him lose himself. I turned my face and scraped my fangs softly across the arch of his foot. He let out an unrecognizable sound and ground his hips in time with my thrusts.

"Ciel, Ciel, oh Ciel, I'm going to cum. Fuck! Fuck!" He growled in his demonic voice. That's all it took for me.

I suddenly flipped my wings out from under him, letting his shoulders fall to the bed. I ground harshly into him. At this angle I was putting constant pressure on his prostate. I was about to start stroking him when I felt him start to tighten around me and changed my mind.

"'Bastian," I hissed and he snapped his eyes to mine. "Watch me," I demanded. I leaned forward and took a deep breath, ready to fill him up at any second. I blew a harsh, hot, moist breath onto his engorged cock. As soon as he felt it he screamed and his body started shaking as he fell apart. His hole had my cock trapped in a vice like grip as I rode out my orgasm.

I released his hips, pulled out of him slowly, and let him slide down onto the bed. I slithered up his chest, not giving a single fuck about the cum that was smearing in between us. I brushed his damp hair to the side, out of his face, and kissed him softly. I put my wings away and laid down on his chest. He wrapped me in his arms and put his nose into my hair, taking in my scent.

We laid there for a moment in silence until I heard Sebastian's mental voice say, "Where did he learn to fuck like that?" I snickered and looked up at my blushing 'Bastian.

"I didn't learn it anywhere but my imagination is quite complex and endless when it comes to pleasuring you."

He hummed and held me tighter. I started thinking about how busy tomorrow is going to be. Soon, I felt myself start to drift off to sleep, still laying in the cum on his chest and stomach. It didn't bother me one bit.


	12. CHAPTER 12

Go time and New Acquaintances

Sebastian POV

I awoke the next morning with Ciel wrapped around me so tight that I'm surprised my ribs weren't broken. I usually don't sleep but I've been sleeping a lot as of late. Every night that he has fell asleep in my arms I have slept too. I can't figure out if I'm becoming lazy or spoiled. Maybe both. We smelt of sex and sweat and cum. We were sticking together from the mess we made last night. I used my power to clean us up without separating from him. As soon as I did this I regretted it. I actually love when he smells of me. I would have to quickly remedy that.

I glanced down at my beloved who was still sleeping peacefully. He is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. He looks so small and innocent when he is asleep. His new protection markings are so sexy and turn me on so much that resisting him is futile. I can hear a small purr rumbling in his chest. He sounds like the sweetest of kittens, purring only for me. It made my insides ignite in possessiveness. No one would EVER see him this way. This was for me and only me. If anyone ever does I will gouge out their eyes to be done away with forevermore. I shifted us slightly so that he was more on his back. I began to caress his body with soft touches. I felt his cock twitch at my ministrations but he was still asleep.

I slid down his body, kissing his stomach and tongued his navel. I spared his sleeping face one last glance before I put his semi-hard cock in my mouth. I slowly worked him in and out, licking the tip and tasting his essence. I could taste the power in him and feel it coursing under his skin. He has been getting stronger with every day that passes. Just the feeling of his power blending with mine is better than any aphrodisiac I have ever experienced. It's intoxicating. I groaned and ground my hips into the mattress, trying to appease my aching arousal.

He sighed my name softly and I looked up to see his bright eyes opening for me. When he seen himself in my mouth he inhaled sharply and bit his bottom lip.

I continued my slow assault, keeping him edged for a while. He ran his fingers through my hair softly and rested his hand on my cheek. I heard a soft whisper from his mind, "So beautiful, and all mine."

I swallowed and groaned around him when I felt him start to cum. His back arched off of the bed almost painfully as his power wrapped around us. I couldn't hold in my own orgasm and released all over the sheets. I licked him clean as he whined from the sensitivity.

"Good morning," I whispered as I kissed back up his stomach, ending on his lips.

"Good morning my love," he said as he stretched his lithe body.

"Are you ready for today?" I asked.

"Of course I'm ready! I have a feeling that we are going to enjoy ourselves."

I smiled as I watched him slide out of bed and make his way to his wardrobe. He stood in front of it a moment looking puzzled.

"Why are all of my clothes still here? I thought you said you packed everything."

I smirked as I got up and walked over to stand behind of him. I ran my hands over his markings gently and said, "Worry not beloved, I only packed the essentials so that we can travel light. When we get to Hell we can summon anything we might need to us."

He leaned back into my touch and nodded his head. "Very well. I expect you to show me how since this is the first time I've ever heard about this," he huffed.

He spun around and looked at me oddly. "Are you telling me that you could have done this all along? All of the luggage you have carried over the years for our trips could have been summoned?"

"Yes and no. While I could summon my own belongings I couldn't have summoned yours. A demon can only summon their own belongings. I can teach you now, if you like?"

He nodded and I showed him how to do the incantation. He easily grasped the concept and was flawless on his first attempt. "Perfect," I purred as he preened at my praise.

He took a few steps away and turned to face me. He smiled widely and snapped his finger. Suddenly he was totally dressed and ready. His candor made me snicker.

I smiled as I summoned my own clothing for the day. It wasn't my usual butler garb but it wasn't anything to elaborate either. Just a simple black suit with a smoky grey shirt underneath. I glanced at my beloved to see his eyes glowing in lust. I felt the blush come to my face as I looked away from him. He is the only one who can make me feel so coquettish.

"You look stunning my 'Bastian. I'm so used to seeing you wear your uniform. I like this look much better. I can't wait to see you in all of your different ensembles."

"Just as I can't wait to wear them," I smirked.

I watched as he held his new gun in his hand. I know he was trying to decide how he would wear it. I started to make a suggestion when he held it to his outer thigh and began to chant. I watched as the gun slowly disappeared through his pant leg and into the flesh underneath. Only highly skilled demons can hide their weapons inside their bodies.

"How did you learn to do that? I'm pretty sure I didn't teach you that," I said skeptically.

"It was in one of the books you loaned me. Although, I believe it is more for smuggling things into and out of Hell than hiding blessed objects. I like this option better than shoving it down my throat like Hannah did the demon sword."

I hummed approvingly. It would be easier for him to access this way and if I couldn't feel the power of something being hidden there then I highly doubt anyone else would. I'm proud to know that he can use the logic behind the texts and develop his own way of doing things.

"Should we go to the city for a snack before we leave?" he asked.

I'm surprised that I haven't been thinking about souls like I usually do. In fact, the last souls we partook in were the four sisters. It's been years. They have sustained us for a while though.

"If you want to then we can. I haven't thought about it in a while. Which is surprising. Usually I start to feel the hunger about six months afterward. Surprisingly I didn't this time," I said.

Ciel nodded and walked over to me, stretched up, and kissed me. "Let's be off then," he said before quickly darting out of the room. Little tease.

I walked down to the entryway and the staff have gathered to see us off. Pleasantries are exchanged and soon we are on our way into the city. I wonder how my beloved will go about finding a soul this time.

Suddenly Ciel sat up and knocked on the side of the carriage. "Stop the carriage," he said loudly.

The carriage stopped, he jumped out of the door, and ran into the woods. I took off behind him in a blur. We ran about two miles into the woods when we came across two men who who were near death. They looked as if they had been attacked by an animal. It smelled like...a bear.

Ciel seemed to glide through the air as he approached one of the men. He bent down and stared at them for a moment. The men seemed startled but oddly accepting of their fate.

"Make it quick," one of them said.

"Are you asking me for a quick death?" Ciel asked softly.

The other man coughed harshly, "We know that we will never make it out of these woods alive. We are too far from any doctor and our injuries are too severe."

Ceil seemed to study them a moment before nodding his head. He bent down and put his mouth over one of the men's. He left a small space between their lips and I could see the ethereal slivers of the man's soul exiting slowly.

Ciel stopped and the man slumped against the tree. I could tell that his heart was still beating. Ciel stopped in time again. I swiftly went up to the other man and did the same, lying him beside of his companion. I turned to Ciel and his eyes were glowing softly.

"So, what was your reason for stopping this time?" I asked playfully.

"What was yours?" Ciel asked, grinning so that I could see his sharp teeth.

I shrugged. "I suppose I was just following your lead. I assumed that you weren't comfortable with taking an entire soul."

"It's not that. Can't you taste it 'Bastian? They were good men whose lives had an unfortunate end due to a bloody bear of all things. Their souls didn't deserve to be snuffed out. They deserve to move on to what's next."

"But, you can't do that all of the time. Eventually, you will have to take everything. You should get used to it," I said darkly.

Ciel just smiled softly at me. He touched my face and looked at me in a pitying manner. "My 'Bastian, you still don't understand. I don't have to do anything I don't want to do. If I want to survive on half souls for eternity then that's what I will do. I also have a feeling that there is more to this half souls business than we are aware of. Think about it, you didn't feel the hunger as quickly as you usually do. Has the same thing happened when you have taken half souls in the past?"

I was shocked. It is a possibility that what he was insinuating is true. "I... don't know. I've only taken half souls a few times in my existence. Unfortunately, I didn't wait long after doing so to take an entire one. I thought I would need to anyway since the half soul would wear off quickly. I could be wrong."

"So let's test my theory then love. Let's see how long we can wait. We must tell the other at the first sign of hunger. We will time it, if you will."

"Let the game begin," I said and held out my hand. Ciel snickered and took it. We took of running hand in hand back toward the carriage. We were so wrapped up in each other that we didn't notice the presence flying high above us, observing us with interest.

Ciel POV

I glanced at Sebastian. He was laying on the deck of our sail boat, leaning back on his elbows. His hair was slicked back onto his head, wet from the water he just got out of. His body looked long and lean and completely nude. He looked like an Adonis sculpture and was only wearing a pair of sunglasses. He was tapping his fingers on the wood of the deck rhythmically to the music in his head. He almost looked childlike. Instead of a millenia old demon.

"I heard that," Sebastian scowled at me.

I smiled and went to sit down next to him. We have been on the water for four days. Once we finished our snack and got to London, we bought tickets for a train we didn't get on. Instead, we took to the sky. It didn't take long to reach our destination. Sebastian built our boat with demon magic and we were off. The days have passed quickly and I'm excited for later. We will be going to explore the underwater city.

"Is this what you always do before returning to Hell?" I asked.

"Sometimes. Especially after a contract. It helps me to decompress and get back into my normal mindset."

I hummed in response and slid down to lay beside of him. I was starting to drift off when I felt it. A demon was approaching. I sat up. "Do you feel the demon approaching?" I asked.

He jumped up and summoned his clothes. I summoned mine and we waited. Soon it felt like the demon was right next to us but I couldn't see anyone. Suddenly, the boat shook and a giant snake like thing with a head that looked like a dragon jumped up out of the water. It did a full flip, transformed into its human form, and landed on the deck of the boat gracefully. He looked to be a middle aged fellow with a long beard and a dapper ensemble.

"Greetings! It's been a long time since I've seen one of my own," he said with a smirk.

"Our apologies. We didn't realize that this area was claimed," Sebastian said formally.

"Claimed? Ha! More like my prison. But, I'm getting ahead of myself. Leviathan, at your service," he said and did a mock bow.

"I'm Malphas and this is my mate, Ciel Phantomhive. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Leviathan grinned as he looked me over. "The pleasure is all mine. I remember you from long ago Malphas. You were one of the first Fallen if I'm not mistaken. I've never had the opportunity to meet you in the flesh."

"Yes, I've heard of you as well. Although, I'm a bit confused. If I remember correctly, you are said to reside in the pit instead of the mortal world," Sebastian said, motioning for us to have a seat.

"Rumors. I've been here for a long while. There is no reason for me to return to Hell. My mate is gone. Killed as punishment for our combined power. So now there is just me, patiently waiting for the end." His voice grew soft and I could practically feel the pain written on his face. I gasped as tears sprung to my eyes.

My gasp drew their attention and I felt my love wrap me in his arms. Leviathan gazed upon us with a solemn expression that seemed to soften. "Worry not for me young one. My story has been written. I've come to terms with it."

"That is awful. Who did that to you? Why would they care for your power and if it's too strong together? Mates are meant to compliment one another. How could they get away with this?" I asked as I looked at them, tears still in my eyes.

"So innocent. Much like my little Lilly. She tried to see the best in others. Unfortunately, she was constantly met with disappointment. When news came of her destruction I already knew. I felt her disappear from the bond. Belial came and told me of her death. He wanted me to come to Hell and help fight the ones who took her from me. He claimed it was Lucifer but I felt deception from him. I know he was just trying to use my pain for his own agenda. I declined and came here to die in peace. I knew that with her dead I wouldn't be too far behind. Imagine my surprise when I didn't die. I assumed there was a greater purpose at work for me to be the only one in history to survive their mates demise. When I tried to leave I couldn't. Something has me trapped. As soon as I try to leave the general area, I get transported back. The transport feels holy in nature. Whatever the new purpose is, it apparently wants me here. So here I am until it's time."

I didn't like this. I highly doubt the reason he is trapped here has anything to do with this new purpose he speaks of. It sounds like angelic spells to me. The same thing that happened to my parents. Only he didn't have a cult to undo them. Also, Belial so conveniently broke the news of his mates demise. It all smells fishy to me. I look over to see Malphas looking at me and nodding. I know he has just overheard my internal dialogue and agrees with my reasoning.

"So do you really think Lucifer killed her?" I asked softly.

"I can't be too sure but I don't believe so. If it had been anyone else other than him I might have believed it but, everyone has heard the tale of Lucifer and Claudia. He knows the pain of a loss of a mate. Granted, she isn't gone but in Heaven. The pain of the separation never ends. I don't believe he would have done that. Especially since he was always so kind to us but it's all history now. I will never know the truth. Not until I have her in my arms again."

I sat back and thought about his story. He had pretty much confirmed my thoughts of it being a set up of some kind. I don't know how I would handle it if my 'Bastian was taken from me. Would I have the strength to keep living? Even if the separation didn't kill me first? I don't think I would. I looked over at my love who was watching me sadly. I could tell he was thinking the same exact thing.


	13. CHAPTER 13

New Tricks and Family Matters

Ciel POV

The past few days have been pretty eventful. We visited the underwater city and some ship wrecks. It's weird being underwater and not having to breathe. It's was fun to fly through the water and have all of the various creatures try to get away from us. I guess they can sense the presence of a true predator.

Leviathan has been visiting us and I have gotten to know him pretty well. He has taught me some very old and very unique types of demon magic. As it turns out demons have different types of powers. For instance, Malphas is better at constructing and deconstructing things. Leviathan, on the other hand, is more proficient at elemental magics, especially those concerning water. He told me how his mate was more skilled with fire. She could do things with fire that I would have never thought possible. When they were together and combined their powers, they were a force to be reckoned with. They had the potential to destroy Heaven, Hell, and Earth if they desired it.

I have to admit that it is also a little disconcerting getting to know Leviathan better. I would have never dreamed that I would actually meet a Hell beast. They are much different than a regular demon. While Malphas and I have our demon forms, Leviathan's demon form IS his beast form, because he was never an angel.

"Young one, before I go, I would like to show you how to create life out of fire. In honor of my Lilly. She was the only being I have seen that could do it. She showed me how, granted, it took me a while to master but, no one else has ever been able to. I sense great power in you. More so than others of our kind. I believe that you will be able to do it if you would like to give it a try," Leviathan said.

I agreed and that's how I found myself summoning hellfire and transforming it to create dozens upon dozens of beautiful flowers. They varied in variety and were very colorful. They completely covered our boat and smelled amazing. I happen to glance up and see Malphas watching me with the most lustful expression. I felt myself blush under his watchful eye.

Leviathan looked proud at my accomplishment. He must have sensed us getting worked up because he stood to take his leave. We made plans to visit him again soon. I assured him that I would research his predicament and find out everything I can. After all, he is the first friend I have made since becoming a demon and an excellent ally should I ever have need of one. I couldn't live with myself if I just left him here trapped without hope for escape. One way or another I would find out who did this to him and who killed his mate. I won't rest until I have answers.

Once Leviathan departed Malphas scooped me up in his arms and deposited me in the middle of the flowers I created. He stepped back and studied me. I felt awkward sitting in a pile of flowers with him looking at me with his glowing eyes. We stayed that way for a minute or two, him just staring at me, before I couldn't take it anymore. The giggles erupted from my chest like lava from a volcano. I feel like some pompous prince sitting here in these flowers.

"I had to take a moment to burn that image into my memory. I will never forget how you look right now. I'm starting to worry though because you sound exactly like Undertaker," Sebastian said.

"Oh please. I'll never be that insane," I purred and stretched my body out provocatively.

Sebastian growled and suddenly attacked. He had me naked in the blink of an eye. He lifted me partially and buried his face into my backside. He was licking and spitting on my hole and pinching my ass cheeks hard enough to leave bruises. The pain mixed with the pleasure had me ready to cum untouched. That is until Sebastian grabbed my cock harshly, preventing it.

"Oh no you don't. You won't be cumming until I let you. My cock will be buried in you and you will be begging me for release," Sebastian hissed. He smacked my ass and flipped me over quickly. He still had my cock in a vice like grip as he drove two fingers into me, abusing my prostate.

I cried out and felt tears spring into my eyes. My balls were tight and blue, ready to explode from Sebastian trapping my orgasm. He was relentless on my spot, making me scream out again in sweet, sweet agony. Just when I thought I would die, my torturer slid into me until he bottomed out. He growled savagely as he fucked me into the flowers. My poor cock was red and there was one small bead of cum sitting on the tip.

I hissed angrily as Sebastian continued his abuse. His demonic aura was out of his body, mixing and mingling with my own. He wrapped one arm around me and lifted my torso up. We were both on our knees as he held me closely to his body, keeping up his fast pace.

"Please 'Bastian! Please let me cum," I whimpered like a wounded animal.

"Yes, beloved, yes. I will let you cum. When I release your pretty cock you will paint these flowers for me," he growled lowly and continued to pound into me.

I was panting harshly and his movements started to falter, I could tell he was close. He was hissing in Enochian as he released my tortured cock. As soon as he removed his hand I began to cum in what felt like the longest orgasm of my life. My hole clenched so hard it felt like Sebastian's cock would be severed from the force. My entire body locked up as my cock continued to squirt, covering the beautiful flowers.

"Yessss, my love. Cum for me. Show me who you belong to," Sebastian moaned as he fucked me through his own release.

I fell limp in Sebastian's arms. He tightened them around me and held me close to him. I could feel the cat-like purr coming from his chest as he slid us down to relax in the flowers. I rolled over to face him. His eyes were glowing and he had a soft smile on his face.

"You're a beast," I smirked as I crawled onto his chest, making sure to grind my cock over his. He hissed at the sensation.

I looked at him and saw nothing but adoration in his eyes. I never wanted to see another look from him. My core burned with tenderness for my devil.

"I couldn't help it. Just seeing you sitting in these flowers looking innocent and beautiful made me savage. I wanted to ruin you and make you beg for my mercy," he growled as he stroked my side softly.

I snickered at him. I can understand exactly what he means. If anyone else heard him say that they would think that he was being cruel. However, they couldn't possibly understand the bond we have. There are many times I've have been unable to control myself around him. I have taken him in the most primal of ways. What kind of lover would I be if I didn't allow the same?

Sebastian POV

As I lay here looking at my beloved I can see the bruises fading from his sweet little ass. I knew I pinched him hard but I never want to see his creamy skin marred. I must control myself more. I know he enjoyed it as much as I did but I never want to cause him any true pain.

"Stop it," he said bringing me out of my thoughts. "Don't you dare start thinking like that. There's no reason. You didn't hurt me. I throughly enjoyed you claiming me as you did."

I hummed. I knew he was telling me the truth. We are bonded so deep I can tell. I can feel what he feels and know his thoughts. I have always heard about the depth of a mate bond and have seen it a few times. My parents are true mates and I have witnessed their lives from the beginning of mine. That is how I know that what I have with Ciel is true. Even if I hadn't felt my core bond to his. The connection is everything. I have never felt more connected to another and I never thought I ever would. I have had a long existence, met countless others and have never taken a mate or even a temporary paramore. I've only had a series of play things. However, somewhere deep inside I always craved him. Even before he was born. I craved my mate. The other half of my soul. The one to complete me the way my parents complete each other. I knew early in my life that I would never love anyone but him. All I had to do was wait for him. Now, looking down on my snoozing love, I'm glad I did.

I let myself drift in postcoital warmth, listening to Ciel breathe softly. After a while he started to stir and blinked up at me sleepily. I can see his tiny fangs peeking out from under is lazy smile.

"Did you have a good rest?" I smirked.

"Of course I did, you fucked me into unconsciousness," he quipped. I could do nothing but grin in pride.

"Get over yourself already," he huffed and tried to separate from me and stand up. I tightened my grip and snuggled him closer. He giggled softly as he pretended to get away. It is music to my ears. He never used to truly smile or laugh aloud. I will never get tired of the sound.

"We have to get up 'Bastian. We have to begin the rest of our journey soon," Ciel said.

"I know beloved. I just want to hold you a little while longer."

He nodded and relaxed into my embrace. One of his hands was in mine and he was tickling my palm with his fingertips. It made me recall another time, long before we became lovers, when he did the something similar. He sighed and snuggled closer into me.

"So we should probably talk about our agenda when we get to Hell. Will we be going straight to the palace? When do you want to see your family? Are you going to show me your home?"

"All of that is your choice. We can do whatever you want, whenever you wish," I said. Ciel frowned and looked at me thoughtfully.

"No 'Bastian. Everything is not my choice. I want your input on these things. I'm not the boss in our relationship. We are on equal footing. You have as much say as I do and I want for you to tell me your opinions. I'm not your master anymore and I definitely don't want to be treated like I am. Especially, when we get to Hell," Ciel said firmly.

"I know and I won't treat you like you are. It's just your first time going to Hell so I assumed that there are certain things that you would want to do. You have read all about the things to see and do there. Are there any certain things you are interested in?"

"I want to visit the palace obviously. I would also like to see the lake of fire and see all of the circles. I would like the complete tour of everything. However, first, I want to see your home and meet your family. You haven't told me anything about them, only that they exist and that your parents are true soulmates. You haven't told me anything about your brothers. I want to know everything."

"I suppose you are right and now is a good time to tell you about them. I'm not sure how well you will like any of them. They all can be very forward and demanding. I have had my own manor for quite some time. My parents have their own and so do my brothers. I moved out a long time ago. My parents had my brothers after I was already gone but, I always spent a lot of with them when I returned from the mortal world."

"My father's name is Stolas and my mother's name is Badb or Badb Catha depending on who you ask. My father is a Grand Prince of Hell and has been close with Lucifer since before the fall. My mother is a war demoness and along with her sisters Macha and Morrigan make up The Morrigana. I have three brothers. Raum is a Great Earl, Naberius is a Marquis, and Aamon, who is also a Marquis. My brother Raum is the only one who has found his true mate. Her name is Ivy and they dont have any children as of yet. The other two are still single for all intents and purposes. My brothers are a lot like me when it came to waiting for their mate. They all have had numerous lovers but have never bonded."

"What's a war demoness?" Ciel asked.

"In times of war or battle my mother and her sisters would fly high above the battlefield and scream into the sky. It sounds like a song but it has a hypnotic effect on the enemy. They get confused and forget what they are doing making them easy to pick off. There are some other things they can do but I don't want to get too much into that right now."

"Why have you waited so long to tell me all of this? So do YOU have any titles that I need to be aware of?"

"I wasn't trying to keep it from you, I promise. I just never found the opportunity. Yes, I do have a title. I'm also a Grand Prince like my father. Although, now I suppose I'm also the Imperial Consort."

"Imperial Consort!? Consort!? Oh, Hell no. You're mine!"

I chuckled at my fuming beloved. He has the expression of a wet cat. "I know. I am your's and only your's. You are Lucifer's grandson. The only blood of the Emperor runs through you. You are the Imperial Highness. It is your birthright."

Ciel stilled for a moment as if he was trying to process what I said. I think he is just now truly realizing how important he is in Hell. He is second in line to the throne. Should Lucifer perish, Ciel will become the new Emperor. Granted, it's not easy to kill Lucifer and he will never abandon Hell. So the likelihood of the responsibility falling onto Ciel is fractional.

"I never thought of that. So knowing this information, how will all of the other demons react when I arrive?"

"I'm sure most will try to be on your good side. Others will try to test you. While even more will lust after you. How you treat them will be your choice. It isn't much different than noble society in England. Only visibly bloodier."

He hummed, nodded, and seemed to get lost in thought. I hugged Ciel closer to me and inhaled his scent. Whatever happens from now on, we will be in it together. Side by side. Ready for anything that is tossed our way. I smiled to myself and shut my eyes, basking in the relaxation of my mate until it's time to face what comes next.


	14. CHAPTER 14

CHAPTER 14

The Ether and Heaven Sent

Sebastian POV

The time has finally arrived to depart from our retreat and venture on to Hell. I am feeling a mixture of things at the moment. There are so many variables to equate that I have no idea of what is going to happen. I can usually calculate the variables or players, as some would say, to determine the possibilities of potential outcomes. However, now, there could be multiple players that I have no clue about. Ones that sit in the shadows waiting to strike, in whatever way that would benefit them the most. If all of the players have the same motive then it might be easier but they will not. Assuming that all of their motives are different, there would be countless outcomes to calculate. Even for a demon such as I.

"Your logic is sound but the solution is simple," my love said, taking me away from my dark thoughts.

"And what would that be?"

"Everyone is a variable. Everyone is a player. Everyone is a risk. You know this. So why are you thinking so hard about it? You are giving me a headache."

"Demons don't get headaches," I smirked.

"Well they do now. So stop your worrying already. Let's just get on with it. I'm ready to see your home," he quipped. I smiled at my impatient little mate.

"Alright. I am going to create a portal directly to my home but, while we are in the ether, you will need to hold on to me tight. The ether is essentially the fabric between realms. If you know where you are going, you can travel anywhere through the ether. With demons there are some exceptions though. Demons can't travel to the mortal world through the ether unless we are summoned. The only other option to get to the mortal world is to go the long way out of Hell. Since you haven't been to my home before you need to hold onto me. Don't let go. Who knows where you would end up if you did, considering you don't know your way around yet."

Ciel nodded and came into my embrace. He jumped and locked his legs around my waist, wrapping his arms around my neck. I began the mental incantation and a portal opened. I stepped into the ether and we were swept away.

The ether is a constant blackness with bursts of color occasionally. There are random sounds and whispers of phrases from different mouths in languages both known and unknown. The sporadic bursts of wind guide us in the right direction toward my home. Suddenly, a burst of wind with the force of an atom bomb tore Ciel from my grasp.

"CIEL!" I screamed fearfully. He was so close to me but was slowly drifting away, almost as if he was being pulled by something. The more I tried to reach him the further he got. His arms and legs were flailing helplessly. He had the most terrified expression on his face. Suddenly there was a small burst of white light and then nothing.

Ciel was gone.

I roared so loud every creature in every world probably heard it. I felt like my chest was going to explode. Seconds later I arrived home. I immediately went back into the ether to look for him. I couldn't feel him nearby but I could tell that he was still alive. I looked for him for a while before I returned to my home.

I tried my best to calm myself and have faith in my beloved. He is a strong demon and can handle himself in various situations. I've trained him for years so I know he will be hard to kill. Plus, he has his demon gun should he end up in the hands of other demons. Yes. He will be okay. I have to believe that.

Wherever he is, it's not Hell. I do not feel his presence here. I would definitely know his location should he be here, no matter which level he was on. I was standing in front of the entrance to my home, still as a statue with my eyes closed trying to feel for him in the other end of the bond. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't pick up his location. It disturbed me greatly.

I opened my eyes and began to pace. There wasn't much else I could do. I felt lost. I decided that I would wait for a while to see if he happens to show up. As soon as he enters Hell I will know and go directly to him.

An hour or so passed and I began to worry more. If another hour passes and I still can't feel him in Hell, I will have to go to Lucifer for help. I can't possibly imagine how he will react. I have to be the worst mate ever, losing my beloved in the ether. Stupid, stupid me.

The more I thought about it, though, the more suspicious I got. The burst of wind that tore us apart was NOT natural. I've been traveling through the ether for millenia and have never, ever felt anything like it. The force was so great that I'm surprised his limbs weren't torn from his body, or mine for that matter. Also, the small burst of white light was unusual. The only creatures who emit white light are angels but, the force was too great to be merely angelic.

I was trying to figure out what happened when I felt the strangest sensation. My hand that had our contract mark started to burn. I looked at it and saw it slowly start to disappear. The only way that would happen is if I absolved our contract, which isn't possible, or if he is dead. As it fully disappeared I began to truly panic. Our lives together were just beginning, if he is gone, I will be following close behind. As that realization began to take hold I felt a small feeling of reassurance from our mate bond. It could just be my imagination but I don't believe so. Luckily all of these speculations are for naught.

Ciel just entered Hell.

I was ecstatic. I took a moment to feel for him in the bond. I could tell that he wasn't injured, only confused and a little weary. As soon as I felt how close he was, I jumped up and flew as fast as I could.

I was to him in under a minute. He was standing alone looking around when I approached. When he seen me he ran and jumped into my arms, squeezing me tight.

"Beloved, where did you go?! How did you end up here?!" I asked frantically.

"You will never believe what has happened to me. I still can't believe it. Come, let's go to your home and we can talk there." I nodded, wrapped him in my arms, and shot off into the sky.

When we got there I put Ciel down onto his feet. He looked at me confused that he didn't see a house. The only thing visible was a large raven's nest.

"Umm Sebastian, where is your house? Surely you don't live in this nest." I chuckled at him before I explained.

"No, I don't live in this nest, it serves a different purpose. It is actually the entrance to my home. Come, stand with me in the nest so we can get there." Ciel looked at me like I was mad. I chuckled again as we walked toward it.

"My home is very secure because of my position here in Hell. I created it so that it rests in a small pocket dimension. The only way you can access it is by entering the nest. The nest is a secure entryway. Nobody can get in unless I want them to."

As we stepped into the nest I unleashed my aura and mentally keyed Ciel into the protective wards. When we were clear I held my beloved close as everything around us started to spin. When it stopped Ciel opened his eyes and looked around. I never told him that my home was extravagant. It is about three times larger than his manor in the human world.

He took everything in with wide eyes. The castle was his primary focus. It looks similar to a cathedral and is made completely of obsidian. It has three motes of fire surrounding the perimeter which reflect off of the shiny exterior wall. There are various lava fountains spread out around the grounds. The tall black trees have no green leaves but are covered in ravens varying in different levels of decomposition. Some are so decomposed that they are merely skeletons. They soon began to rejoice in song at the return of their master.

Ciel still hasn't said anything and I began to worry that he didn't like it. No matter, if not, I'll completely reconstruct everything according to his wishes. He looked up at me with wide eyes.

"You failed to tell me how grand it is. Are you the only one who lives here?"

"Yes, it's only me. Along with my servants. You can meet them when we go inside."

Ciel nodded as we walked across the obsidian bridge and up to the front door. As soon as we entered, five little yellow imp servants came scrambling out to greet us. "Master! Master! You have returned!" They said happily.

"Yes, I'm finally home. Come my creatures, I want you to meet someone special."

They scurried over to us, tripping over each other, as they bowed. Ciel looked amused at the encounter.

"It is my pleasure to introduce Ciel Phantomhive, Imperial Highness to the realm of Hell. Also my mate. Ciel these are my servants, Flip, Mink, Wink, Slug, and Black."

The five little imps eyes were big, round, and black as night. They all bowed so low to Ciel that their foreheads touched the floor.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," Ciel said with a soft smile.

The imps smiled widely, showing their razor sharp teeth. Their bodies were vibrating and their small wings were twitching in excitement. Black bowed low again and said, "Thank you for gracing us with your presence most honored one. It will be my pleasure to serve you whilst you are here."

I smiled at Black in approval. He is the oldest and the best behaved of the five. He often has to wrangle the others to keep them on task. The other four were giggling happily, standing in a circle holding hands. They started to dance around and sing "Master's got a mate! Master's got a mate!"

Ciel laughed openly at their antics. I have to admit that it made me smile as well. I've certainly missed my creatures.

"That's quite enough excitement for now. You all have jobs to be doing and I want to give my mate the tour. I will call upon you should we need anything."

The imps bowed again and scurried off. Ciel was still smiling at me.

"They seem like they are a handful. What's most amusing is that they remind me of my servants at the manor. Especially, Mey-rin."

"That was one of the reasons why I hired her," I laughed. "Now, will you tell me what happened when you slipped away from me in the ether?"

"I didn't slip away from you, I was pulled." My mouth dropped open at that admission. I started to ask more when he held up his hand to stop me.

"I will tell you everything but, first, let's go get more comfortable."

I nodded and led him to one of my sitting rooms. When we entered he looked around to take everything in. The layout was a lot like Ciel's sitting room at his manor except I have a mixture of black and blue velvet couches and chairs. There is no wood in this room, only obsidian. We sat down and I pulled Ciel into my lap, giving him my full attention as he began to tell me his tale.

Ciel POV

Sitting in Sebastian's lap I began to tell him of the things I experienced while away from him. I know he is going to be flabbergasted. I certainly am...

I was enjoying the sensations of the ether as I held onto my love. When I was ripped away from him by an extreme force I tried, unsuccessfully, to reach out for him. I felt like a rag doll as I drifted away. It felt like someone grabbed me by the back of my shirt and was pulling me toward an unknown location. I will NEVER forget the look of true fear on his face as a bright light flashed and I was someplace else. Sebastian wasn't there and I had no clue of where I was.

I was sitting in the middle of some bright green grass that stretched as far as the eye could see in all directions. I began to look around for something, anything, to tell me where I am and how to get the hell out of here.

As I was looking around I felt the presence of someone. I glanced in the direction of the presence and saw a man walking toward me. He looked around thirty years old, had bright blue eyes and long blonde hair that rested at his waist. The most surprising thing was that his face was very similar to mine. He could be my twin. Before I had time to rationalize why this man looked like me he was upon me. He was smiling wide as the small wind blew his hair softly. Every movement of his hair caused a soft golden aura to glimmer around him. He looked more ethereal than any being I've ever encountered. I was stunned into silence as he smiled warmly at me.

"Hello Little Heaven, I've been waiting to meet you. Do not fear, nothing will harm you here." The last person to call me by that nickname was my mother before she died.

Looking at him, he seemed sincere in his statement. "Who are you and where am I?" I asked softly.

"You are in my domain. It has many names but you would know it better as Heaven. I didn't want to bring you here unknowingly but it is important that I speak with you before you go to Hell."

My eyes widened and I nodded. I never expected to ever come here. I am positive that my wicked ways and me being half demon would close the door to me forever. I wonder if my mother is here.

"No, your mother and father are not here. There is someone who would like to meet you though. It is one of the reasons I brought you here. We have much to discuss. Will you walk with me and give me a small amount of your time?" I nodded in acceptance and we began to walk together through the field.

"So, are you God?" I asked.

He barked out a laugh and nodded. "Yes, that is what some call me. I have as many names as there are humans in the mortal realm. However, you can forgo formalities and call me great grandfather. Or Pop Pop as my other great grandchildren refer to me."

My mouth dropped open in shock. Pop Pop. God wants me to call him Pop Pop. He must have read my mind or my expression because he barked out another laugh.

"Apologies, but I assumed that you would hate me and want to destroy me since that has been the case with others for so long."

He nodded and seemed to search for the right words. "While it is true that many nephilim have been destroyed for the safety of the mortal realm, there were many others who were not. I judged them each individually based on their character and their desires. Some have successfully hidden their presence from angels and believed themselves hidden from me as well. In truth, I've always known where they are. However, you are not nephilim. Even if you were, I can see into your soul Ciel, I know that you do not desire to destroy. The only thing you want is a true family, love, and a meaningful existence."

I felt tears cloud my eyes at his statement. It is true. All I have ever wanted is have a family, to love and be loved in return. I have found this in my mate and hope to find it in his family since mine are long gone. God, or rather, Pop Pop, smiled softly at me.

"Worry not, by the end of our visit you will be in better spirits. I have been watching you for a while and there is so much greatness in you. You have power that will be unparalleled to others but your soul is as bright as the sun. I witnessed your last taking of souls in the forest with Malphas. I heard what you said about half souls and am surprised that you figured it out so soon. Most demons think that they are only capable of taking whole souls. That it is their purpose. They have invented their games to obtain them and entertained themselves for eons."

"Doesn't that upset you? Doesn't it seem like theft?" I asked solemnly.

He shook his head. "No, neither. I suppose that is because I understand the nature of souls on a cosmic scale. Souls don't belong to me, they don't belong to anyone. They are a byproduct from the chaos of creation. Much like myself, only I'm more concentrated. Also, souls never truly die. Even if they get taken in by a demon."

"What do you mean? How can they get eaten but not die?!"

"I will grant you this one boon of information but after I answer your question we must move onto the other reasons I've brought you here. We only have a small amount of time before I return you to your mate. When a demon takes in a human soul it kills their hunger for a time. The reason for this is because demons, and any of their bloodline, can only access half of their own soul. The other half is locked away. When they take in a human soul it partially completes theirs, giving them the feeling of being full and whole. Unfortunately, the feeling is only temporary, which makes them seek out more souls. This was a choice I made for them long ago when my angels fell. It has almost been forgotten by them over time which causes them to believe that they only have half of their soul in their core. When a demon finds their soulmate and begins to feel the emotions that come from the bonding, they slowly begin to unlock themselves."

"When a human soul gets taken in by a demon it resides with them for a while. The soul makes the demon stronger which makes the demon exert higher concentrations of energy. The energy gathers as it is expelled and once it has reached its full potential it becomes the soul again."

With my mouth hanging open I ask, "What happens to it then?"

He only smiles and shakes his head. "I can't reveal all of the secrets of the universe in one sitting can I?"

I huff and mumble, "Just like Undertaker."

He laughs silently. "Yes, yes, my brother loves to give pieces of information to be put together like a puzzle. That's one of the most entertaining things about him."

I began to get lost in my thoughts going through all of the information I've been given. I would have never been able to piece everything together. I was so stunned that I really didn't notice when we began to walk again.

"I brought you here at this time to inform you that you are meant to do great things when you go to Hell. There are many struggles and injustices which you will be able to solve. You know of the war currently forming in Hell and you will be very important to the outcome. Lucifer must win. There is no other way. If not things will deteriorate and I fear the destruction of the mortal world and many others will be imminent. Also, a friend you just recently met requires your assistance. I know that you were going to assist him anyway but I wanted to stress how dire it is for you to do so. He will be important in the days to come. The Pit is the best place to start with that task."

I nodded my head, thinking about Leviathan and The Pit. The Pit of Hell can be a dangerous place with all of the Hell beasts lurking about. Sebastian and I will be going there anyway to see the lake of fire so, I guess I will have to do some investigating as well.

I started to ask what I should be looking for there when I saw a woman approaching. I knew instantly who she was due to old family photographs. My grandmother Claudia. I couldn't help but to run to her and throw my arms around her. I never had the chance to meet her. She died almost 10 years before my birth. As I pulled back from the hug she smiled down at me.

"I'm so glad to meet you finally. You don't know how long I've wanted to get to know you," she said to me softly.

I sniffed a bit and said, "I've always hoped to meet you. I heard many stories about you from my father before he died." She hugged me a little tighter as I continued to get emotional.

"I don't mean to cut your reunion short. You will have plenty of time to get to know one another. I've brought you here because your grandmother's soul is growing weaker. She has been here for a long time, separated from Lucifer, her soulmate. You see, Nephilim can't enter Hell without their body being destroyed. The conditions there are toxic and cause the angelic and human blood to battle against each other, eventually killing the vessel. Lucifer can't come to Heaven. With the discord in Hell, if Lucifer leaves then the entire realm will fall. He is in a weakened state because of the separation and that is exactly what his enemies are waiting for. I have found a solution if you are willing to help."

"Of course. I have a lot of questions but I'm sure that grandmother can answer them later. What can I do to help?"

Claudia and God shared a weary look. Claudia spoke up and said, "Ciel, I know this may be a strange request to ask of you but, I want you to take my soul."

"What?! No! Absolutely not! How could you ask that of me?!" I exclaimed.

Claudia shushed me softly. "It won't be forever. It's only until we get to Hell and I can take another vessel. Don't worry, no harm will come to me. We can show you exactly what to do."

I thought it over for a moment before answering. "Alright, but promise me that you will be ok. Promise me that I will be able to do this without harming your soul. You have only just came into my life. I don't want to lose you so soon."

"Sweet boy, you will not lose me. I will be residing in Hell with you and with my mate after the transference. We both will become stronger and we will win this war together."

"Alright, I'll do it. Just tell me what to do."

"...and that's how I took my grandmother's soul."

Sebastian's mouth was hanging wide open. He kept trying to say something but the words didn't come out, his mouth was opening and closing like a fish. I don't believe that I have ever seen his face do that. It would be funny if the situation weren't so serious.

"So, why did our contract mark disappear?" Sebastian asked.

"In order for her soul to stay inside of my body until the transfer the contract had to be removed. Believe me, I didn't like that fact because of the connection we have. I didn't want to lose it but in all honesty it's still there through our mate bond so there's nothing to truly worry about."

Sebastian gave me a look that said he wasn't buying it. "Ok, ok." I said. "I won't lie and say that it didn't bother me. Just the thought of coming here and meeting everyone you know with the contract still on my eye bothered me. I know our relationship dynamic has changed but I worry what others will think. I certainly don't want to meet your family with it still there. I don't want for them to think that you are still my servant. I just can't handle them looking at me and being obnoxious the way Mephisto was." Sebastian started to interrupt but I held my hand up to stop him.

"I know. I know what you are going to say. It doesn't matter about the contract. They will love me regardless etcetera, etcetera. My love, you have to understand how I feel about this. It is something that I have been feeling uncomfortable with for a while now. I don't want others to see you as a servant to me. Because you aren't. I refuse to let anyone think of you as less than. Believe me, it was for the best. Because I could only handle so many people commenting on it before I start to execute the fuckers mercilessly."

"Ok beloved." Sebastian conceded. "I understand and I will let it rest. It's strange to miss something that I used to believe was a curse. However, I understand your feelings and am glad that you will not be constantly worried over it anymore."

"Thank you for understanding my love," I said as I yawned widely.

"Come beloved, let me put you to bed. We can discuss all of this further after we get some rest." Sebastian stood, swept me up into his arms, and carried me bridal style toward what I assumed to be his bedroom. I was so tired that I almost fell asleep in his arms.

He laid me down on the largest bed I've ever seen. It was covered in deep green silk sheets and had too many pillows. It was so soft I felt like I was floating on a cloud.

Sebastian waved his hand over our bodies making all of our clothes disappear. He tucked us under the soft sheets and wrapped himself around me. I could tell that he was still bothered by something. Before I could ask he lifted his head up to stare at my face.

"I was so scared," he whispered softly. "I don't think I have ever felt true panic until you were tore away from me. I was utterly helpless. It's a feeling that I never want to experience again." I only nodded as I brought him down to kiss me, running my nails through his hair. It was slow and sweet with so much tenderness it made my heart sing.

He started to slowly kiss and lick down my body. By the time he got to his destination, I was fully engorged and panting. When he swallowed me down entirely I keened weakly. I was so tired but I didn't want to stop him from what he was doing.

"I know you are tired beloved. I can feel your lethargy but please let me have this. I thought I lost you today. I didn't know what was happening and I was terrified." He kissed and mouthed at my cock softly.

"I thought about how cruel would it be to let me find you just to tear you away from me." He kissed the inside of my thighs and sucked my balls into his mouth.

"I need to know that you are real and here with me. I want to wake up with the taste of you in my mouth so that I know that this isn't a dream." He sucked me down fully again and proceeded to give me the slowest pleasure he has ever given me. He was grinding his cock on my leg, seeking his own sweet friction. Soon, I saw stars as I emptied myself into his scorching throat. I felt him cum against my leg as he drank me down.

I was still trying to catch my breath when I felt a wave of his power caress me, cleaning up the access mess. He crawled back up the bed and I snuggled into his warmth. I put my head on his chest and he ran his fingers through my hair softly. It was all too much. My lazy orgasm mixed with his soft touches had me fully relaxed and almost asleep.

I had one last thought before I fell into the black. 'I hope Lucifer likes surprises. Because he will certainly shit himself when he sees the chaos that follows me.'

I could swear I heard my grandmother giggling softly in the back of my head.


	15. CHAPTER 15

CHAPTER 15

Sexy Magics and Unleashing Hell

Ciel POV

I woke up some time later feeling better than I've felt in a long time. I rolled over but my 'Bastian wasn't there. I felt for him in the bond and could tell he was close. He seemed to be rather annoyed for some reason. I got up, slipped on some trousers and a shirt, and went to look for him. I walked toward where I felt a presence in the same sitting room we used last night, hoping to see what had him so annoyed. I opened the door and stepped inside, surprised to find a rather handsome looking devil lounging on the couch. He turned his face to me and smiled mischievously.

"Well, hello there little fledgling. Who are you?" the stranger asked seductively as he got up and prowled towards me. He was around the same height as Malphas. He had long black hair ending at the middle of his back and blood red eyes. He was dressed regally and his aura screamed sex.

I didn't grace him with an answer as he walked around me in a circle, definitely checking me out from every angle. As he came back around to face me he grinned widely, showing his sharp teeth.

"My name is Ciel and who might you be?"

The stranger came closer and got into my personal space, his face only inches from mine. He smiled again as he lifted his hands to rub across my shoulders. He didn't achieve his objective though. There was a sudden hissing and a shower of feathers as Malphas blew through the room like a breeze. He grabbed the man and had him pinned down to the floor so fast if I would have blinked I would have missed it.

"You will NOT touch him!" Malphas growled menacingly. The stranger pouted at the demand.

"Why not brother? We have shared many times before but I must say that this little fledgling is the most exquisite one yet." Malphas growled again and pushed him farther into the floor.

At this point I've had enough with all of this demon posturing. I let my demon form emerge and glared down at Malphas and what I assumed was his brother.

"I'm not a fledgling you fool! And nobody will be sharing me!" I said with vehemence.

I took a step back and changed back into my human form. I looked down at where Malphas still had his brother pinned to the floor. His brother's eyes were wide and staring at me in amazement. I huffed and asked Malphas, "Is there any tea?"

He got off of his brother and stood up. He grabbed his brother's hand and pulled him up as well. Malphas smoothed out his clothes and stalked toward me. He wrapped his arms around me, clutching me tightly, and kissed me. I hummed into his mouth in appreciation when he ground his hips into mine, him growling in approval. It seemed like he suddenly remembered that we weren't alone and pulled away.

"Yes there's tea," he said softly, tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear. "I was getting it when my brother decided to let himself in uninvited." He glared at his brother menacingly.

"Hey! I'm family! I'm always invited!"

"Ciel, this is my brother Naberius," Malphas said, shaking his head in exasperation. Naberius walked up to me and grabbed my hand.

"Naberius, Marquis of the third level. It is a pleasure to meet you," he said as he kissed my hand, getting a low growl from Malphas.

"Ciel Phantomhive, Imperial Highness of the realm," I said with zero emotion on my face.

Naberius dropped my hand and looked from me to Malphas a few times. When he saw that it wasn't a joke, he dropped to one knee and bowed his head.

"Apologies your highness. I did not know. I beg your forgiveness for my foolishness." I glanced at Malphas and he nodded his head in acceptance.

"You are forgiven and you may rise. We are family after all." Naberius stood and looked back to Malphas, clearly confused.

"We are bonded. Ciel is my true mate, brother," Malphas said softly.

Naberius gasped and looked at us in shock. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were huge. A large grin appeared on his face as he hugged Malphas tightly, patting him on the back.

"Well done, brother, well done. He is beautiful and I can't believe you have finally found him. Do Mother and Father know or am I the first one?"

"We haven't been anywhere to see anybody yet. So yes, you are the first to know. I was planning to ask everyone to come over later so I could introduce you all but you just had to show up unannounced," Malphas said with a smirk.

Naberius gave a celebratory woot and laughed in delight. He seemed so happy for us and I could tell by the color of his aura that it was genuine. He pulled me into a tight hug and lifted me off of the ground. His joy was infectious and I couldn't stop myself from giggling as well. He sat me back down and let me go.

"You are such a delight. Let me be the first to welcome you to the family. Also, I'm sorry for the impromptu creeping I was doing earlier. If I had known that you were my brother's mate, I would have never acted that way." I waved my hand dismissing his worry. I couldn't fault him for being lustful, he is a demon after all.

"Now, Naberius, can I trust you not to tell anyone until we all get together later?" Malphas asked and Naberius smiled and nodded his head in acceptance.

"I won't say anything brother. Don't worry. I will go right now and clear my schedule for later. I can't wait to see everyone else's reaction." Naberius practically ran from the room. Malphas sighed and shook his head in amusement.

"Well, he seems nice. At least when he isn't being a creeper. I assume that he is the comedian of the family?"

"Yes. He is almost always in a good mood. He likes to laugh and joke around a lot," Malphas said as he wrapped his arm around me and led me to one of the couches to sit down. The imp called Mink came into the room with a tray of tea and some biscuits. She began to serve us when Malphas stopped her.

"It's alright Mink, I'll take it from here," Malphas said as he took the pot and began to pour the water. Mink smiled and bowed sweetly.

"Can Mink bes getting anything else for the Masters?" she asked as she stared at me in amazement.

"We are fine for now, Mink. Thank you," I said as I smiled at her.

She squealed and clapped her hands. She bowed three more times excitedly and ran from the room. Malphas chuckled as he watched her run off.

"I believe you have an admirer for life," Malphas said, smiling at me. Something about that loving smile had my cock twitching. I slid into his lap, straddling him.

"I should hope so," I said seductively, my voice dropping into my demonic tone. Malphas hissed lowly as I ground my cock against his hardening length. I began to kiss him, tasting the tea mixed with his own unique flavor. I couldn't get enough of him. His heat and smell and taste sent me into a frenzy.

I tore away our shirts as he vanished our trousers, leaving both of us completely bare. I slid down onto my knees and engulfed him with my mouth. His cinnamon scent had my mouth watering as I tickled the underside of his cock with my tongue. His moaning was music to my ears.

He grabbed me and flipped my entire body upside down. My knees were on the top of the couch on either side of his head. I felt him take my cock into his mouth while I moaned around his in pleasure. The angle was a little awkward so he slid us down to lay on the couch. I was on top of him, both of us still pleasuring each other.

I felt him insert his long finger into me and begin pumping it in and out. The sensations were exquisite as he brushed my prostate delicately. I decided that two could play at that game as I plunged my finger into him as well. I got a sharp gasp from him and a growl that sounded like "Master".

It didn't take long before we were cumming down each other's throats in unison. Our mingled auras seemed to lash out upon our mutual completion, creating a flare of power that swept through the room and beyond. It felt amazing to be both giving and receiving at the same time.

Malphas gave me a sharp smack on my ass and maneuvered me around so that I was now laying with my head tucked into his neck. We laid in silence for a few moments, softly caressing each other. Suddenly, we heard a shriek from somewhere in the castle. We both jumped up and summoned our clothes without saying a word. I followed my love closely as he walked out of the room and toward the commotion.

When we got down the hallway we found all of the servants standing there inspecting themselves. Their skin was no longer pale yellow. The shade seemed to have darkened into a dark mustard color. Mink kept petting the new bit of hair growth on the top of her head. She didn't have it when she brought us tea a little while ago. I looked at Malphas to see if he knew what was happening but he looked confused as well.

"What is going on here? Why do you all look different?" I asked.

"Master's sexy magics bes making Mink's hair grow!" Mink squealed in happiness as she kept rubbing her new hair. I looked at Malphas for confirmation and he nodded his head.

"I can't believe I forgot but this has been known to happen. When a demon finds their mate and they become intimate the release of power strengthens all of the servants that are bonded to them. The same happened with my parents and my brother Raum. Their servants transitioned from yellow to black. While the females grew hair the males grew small horns. I'm not sure how long it will take before all of our servants will mature in the same manner. We can ask my parents when we see them later."

I nodded my head as I looked them over. This was a result of the aura surge we had a little while ago. Apparently, our combined power is stronger than I thought it would be.

"So will their physical attributes be the only thing to change or will it change other things as well?" I asked.

"It will make them stronger and they will be able to find us anywhere in the realm if we ever call for them. It is added protection for us should anyone try to take us away from each other. They will have stronger magic and can protect us against other demons if required. They will also be able to teleport and take us with them if we are injured or weak."

I smiled down at them and nodded my head. That is a very useful thing to have. I would have never guessed something like this was possible, it wasn't in any of the texts Malphas let me read before coming here. It actually makes me feel a little safer knowing that we will have the extra protection should we ever have need of it.

"So now that we know what is happening, I want you all to start training with your new powers. We shouldn't be in any danger at the moment but you never know what will happen. I assume that you all know what to do?" Malphas asked. They all nodded their heads and with a chorus of, "Yes, Master," they scurried off to do what they needed to do. Malphas turned and wrapped his arms around me.

"Come beloved, let us take a bath and figure out what we need to do today." I agreed as he led me up several flights of stairs and into the largest washroom I've ever seen. The obsidian bathtub was large enough to fit at least fifteen people. He turned on the water and added some honey scented oil to it. It filled up fast as he vanished our clothes, lifted me bridal style, and deposited us into the monstrosity. I was sitting on his lap as he purred and hummed softly.

"I love you 'Bastian. Thank you for taking such good care of me," I whispered, petting his hair softly. He seemed to purr louder at my statement and attention. I slithered around so that I was straddling him. He started plucking and nibbling at my nipples, making my cock grow hard again. I slid up his body and positioned him at my entrance. I sat back down, breaching myself on his length. The burn was exquisite without the preparation.

"Yessss," he hissed as he threw his head back in excasty. He grabbed my hips and started pumping into me. Each stroke was jabbing at my prostate and I felt like I was going to cum any second. Just the feeling of him is enough to drive me to madness. I started to grind down on him harder and I knew he was close from the clenching of his stomach muscles. I felt him wrap his hand around my neglected cock and pump along with his thrusts.

I leaned down and kissed him hungrily. As I pulled away, I sank my fangs into his neck, feeling his blood gush into my mouth. He let out an unrecognizable sound as we both came. His chest and stomach were covered in my essence as I felt him filling me up. It felt so good and I know I will never get tired of this. I heard myself purr, my chest vibrating against his. He moaned again as he pulled out of me.

We sat there for a moment, trying to compose ourselves. He then proceeded to wash me slowly, showing extra tender care to my aching backside. He quickly washed himself afterward and helped me out of the tub. We dried each other and dressed for the day.

"Do you want to go meet your grandfather today?"

"Yes, we can go there now if you want to. I have a feeling that a lot of things out of the ordinary will happen today. No one will even question me being a fledgling after I finished," I smirked, causing Malphas to smirk as well.

"Ok, beloved. We can go there now. Just remember, if anyone tests you make sure you don't back down. Even if you have to end up spilling blood in the throne room. You must defend yourself." I nodded my head in acceptance.

"Should I stay in my human form? I'm not sure what the normal is for demons at court."

"Stay in your human form unless you are threatened. Then unleash Hell upon them," Malphas grinned widely. I nodded my head and changed into my demon form, hearing a small gasp from my love. I looked at him quizzically.

"You are so beautiful beloved. I still can't believe you are mine," he said. I gave him a small kiss as I crafted my clothing around my form. When I was finished I looked like a very respectable demon in my black suit.

"Is this okay? Do others wear similar fashions in their demon form?" I asked.

"Yes, it looks a lot like what Lucifer himself wears. He wears a lot of white though," he snickered.

I smiled at that. I don't think I could pull off all white. Black suits me just fine. I suppose I've always liked wearing black but really I think it's because of my memories of my black butler.

Once we were ready we headed to the door. Black was waiting for us to bid us farewell. As he opened the door for us and bowed I noticed that his skin was no longer the color of mustard. It looked to be almost brown now. He also had two tiny horns beginning to protrude from his head. I waited until we were walking across the obsidian bridge before I commented.

"With how often we ravage each other, I would say that they will be fully matured within a week." Malphas laughed openly as we made our way to the nest. 'Oh, yes,' I thought with a mischievous grin, 'possibly sooner than a week.'

Lucifer POV

It's another boring day. Sitting on my throne, listening to random complaints from lower class demons in my domain. This demon stole from me or that demon broke a contract. It is boring and tedious but today is going to be different. My grandson is finally coming to the palace to see me for the first time. I just KNOW that his arrival will be the talk of the realm. I also KNOW that something will happen today that will change everything. I don't know what it is, every time I try to SEE something is blocking my vision.

I look over at my paramore sitting on her smaller throne, looking sophisticated and beautiful. Lilith has named herself Queen of Hell even though I have yet to give her a crown. She has also fashioned herself the mother of all Hell beasts. While it's true that since her intervention the beasts have stayed in the pit and not caused too much trouble, she has not done much else except warm my bed. She is a temporary solution to my permanent problem. I will never be able to be with my true mate Claudia. I've had no other choice than to accept it. She is in Heaven and can never venture into my domain. I've tried to think of every possible way for her to be with me but it just isn't feasible. As soon as she enters Hell the conditions will destroy her because she is nephilim and doesn't have any demonic blood. I would never ask her to put herself at risk in such a manner. No matter how much I want her.

It isn't long before I see Malphas making his way through the crowd and approaching my throne. I get my first real glimpse of my grandson and it almost brings tears to my eyes. He looks so much like my beloved Claudia. Obviously, Malphas has been training him, I can see his aura and tell that he is already very powerful. Not many demons have the power to see auras like myself. Only my brethren who fell with me can see the powers within. I see several of their eyebrows rise at his appearance. They know who he is while all of the others believe him to be only a fledgling.

When they stop in front of the dias, Malphas bows out respect while Ciel stands there with a small smile. I immediately rise from my throne to greet them when I hear a shriek from behind me. Lilith has stood and is rushing down to them.

"How dare you! You insolent fledgling! You are to bow before your Emperor! Are you stupid or are you an enemy in disguise? We will not have any betrayers among us!" Lilith screamed at my grandson. The temperature in the throne room dropped several degrees. Others think it is because of me but I know it is him. My gorgeous grandson. I start to chastise her when I hear his voice in my mind.

"Grandfather, I am very happy to finally meet you. Will you please allow me to deal with her? I have picked up on some things about her that you may be interested in knowing." Ciel asked me mentally. I gave him a small nod of approval. Ciel didn't waste any time changing into his demon form, getting shocked gasps from the entire room. Lilith's mouth was hanging open. It was quite surprising for the so called Queen of Hell.

"I'm not a fledgling as you can see. Also, hasn't anyone told you that it's unbecoming for a Queen to scream like a harpy? One would think that you would know how to behave according to your station. I guess all of the time that you have been spending with your beloved Belial in your mouth has made you ignorant to how you are supposed to speak."

This caused another collective gasp from the crowd. The temperature in the room went down several more degrees. Only this time it was because of me instead of Ciel. I looked upon Lilith and could tell it was true. She had a look of fear cross her face momentarily before she put up an emotionless mask. It made my gut clench with rage. Mostly, at myself for being so blind. This totally explains how Belial is always aware of my plans. It's been her informing him all along. She's the leak.

She looked at me with terror in her eyes. Suddenly, chains marked with Enochian entrapment runes came up from the floor and bound the bitch where she stood. It wasn't me who did it though. It was my amazing grandson. I stood there like an idiot as Ciel began to walk in a circle around her like a predator. He glanced at me, silently asking for permission to continue. I granted his request with a nod. He prowled around her until he was in front of her face. He bent a bit and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Such a beautiful demoness you are." Ciel said in a too sweet voice. He brought up his hand to stroke her cheek softly. "Tell me, what is it you desire from your betrayal? Tell me, lovely girl, tell me everything you have done."

Lilith looked hypnotized by his voice. She smiled seductively at him and began to spill all of her secrets. She told him about all of her betrayals and her mission to bring down my rule from the inside. She has apparently been working with the enemy for many years. She also informed us of the upcoming attack on the palace and about the crown she was promised. The crown she deserved which I refused to grant her. She would be the undisputed Queen and everyone would bow to her. Including me. As if that would EVER happen. She even informed us of how she was able to go undetected by my sight. She would bathe in holy oil then use her magic to cover up the damage it caused to her body. This is very dangerous and can lead to immediate death but she would do anything to obtain the power she has been seeking. She then started laughing at her cleverness, with pride lacing her voice. That is until Ciel broke eye contact with her and stepped away. She then seemed to snap back to reality and realized she was still on the floor and had told us everything.

The crowd erupted into chaos. Demons were shouting and changing into their demon forms. Others were trying to rush in to kill Lilith as my guards were holding them back. I changed into my demon form and roared, "Silence!"

The entire room immediately stopped. Nobody moved a muscle or made a sound. I walked down the steps and made my way towards them. The crowd parted and cowered at my approach. I was finally able to get an up close view of Ciel. He is truly a magnificent demon. He looks so much like myself in my youth. I felt a burst of pride in my chest as well as possessiveness for my only grandson. He obviously picked up on my chain of thought because he started to smile. That smile was exactly like my Claudia's. I made my cold heart melt and I couldn't stop myself from smiling and pulling him into my embrace. This caused the crowd to murmur a bit in confusion.

"Attention everyone. This is my grandson. He has been hidden in the mortal world for years. His existence has been a well kept secret for security purposes. I'm very pleased that he has decided to come and take his rightful place by my side. His appearance will surely change many things and his power is much to the same caliper as my own. As you all can see, betrayals will be brought into the open and promptly dealt with. No matter who you are." I said sternly but with pride lacing my voice. I smiled down at the miniature version of myself who wore his dark power like a cloak. Everyone dropped to their knees and bowed before us in respect.

"Thank you grandfather. I'm very pleased to be here. I've waited a long time to finally meet you. Although, I didn't plan to make such an entrance, it had to happen this way. Otherwise, she would have disappeared before we were able to catch her." Ciel looked down at the terrified demoness for a moment before he began to speak again. I noticed the bright violet eye on the back of his neck start to glow with power.

"Grandfather, I know you would like to execute this filth for her crimes. Although, I would ask for your restrain. She is important for a different purpose. I plan to give you a gift. If at the end you are not pleased then you shall hear no complaint from me regarding her execution."

I studied my grandson for a moment and tried to SEE what he was planning to do. I couldn't pick up anything. It was obviously meant to be a surprise because he was mentally singing a song to keep me from reading his thoughts. He had a mischievous smile on his face which peaked my interest even more. I decided to give him this reprieve. If only to see what he was up to.

"Alright. I will grant you your request. I have to admit that I am curious about what you intend to do. You seem to thrive off of chaos which peaks my interest even more." I chuckled. "Go on then. Let's see what you've got." Ciel grinned, showing his sharp teeth, and nodded in acceptance.

The throne room was eerily silent as he made his way back to Lilith. He put his hand into the inside of his jacket and pulled out a small, clear bottle. Lilith began to beg for forgiveness. Saying anything and everything that came to her mind to get herself out of the situation. None of it worked. Ciel seemed to float up to her and stuck his mouth to hers for a kiss. Only it wasn't a kiss. He was sucking out her soul. My eyebrows hit my forehead. There are only are few demons in existence that can do that. Not even I have that power. He then proceeded to spit her soul into the bottle and handed it to me. Lilith's body was laying dead on the floor.

The chains disappeared and Ciel knelt over her. He kissed her forehead and then bit into his hand with his sharp teeth, getting a low growl from Malphas. Everyone glanced at him, not expecting it. Ciel only gave him a stern look then smirked almost seductively. This caused me to smirk as well. I see how it is.

Ciel held his hand over Lilith's open mouth. He let a good amount of blood pour from his hand into her mouth and down her throat. He waved his hand over her body without touching her, emitting a white mist. The mist absorbed into her body and he bent down to kiss her again. However, it wasn't a kiss this time either. I could see silver wisps of a soul pouring from him into her. It ended in a matter of seconds and then he stood up over her.

He ran his hand over her again and she burst into blue hellfire. The crowd was so shocked they had their mouths hanging open. It was quite amusing to see some of the most dangerous demons in existence looking so stupefied. It made me grin even wider.

Ciel walked around the burning body and was speaking so low that no one could make out what he was saying. Suddenly, the flames went out and there was only black smoke. Ciel went into the smoke and pulled up Lilith's body. Only it wasn't Lilith. It was young woman with blonde hair. She had creamy skin and a sinful body, which filled out Lilith's dress better than Lilith did. I looked upon her face and almost dropped to my knees. It couldn't be... It's impossible...

"Claudia..." I breathed, causing more gasps of shock from the onlookers. She looked at me and smiled her beautiful smile. The same as Ciel's. I ran down to her and wrapped her in my arms. I could tell by her aura that it was really her. It shouldn't be possible but seeing is truly believing.

"Oh Luci, Luci, it worked! I'm so happy that it actually worked!" Claudia cried excitedly. I looked out at the crowd who were all smiling. Millenia old demons had tears streaming down their faces. I turned to look at my grandson. Who was smiling brightly. He did a mock bow and said, "Surprise!"

The entire throne room broke out into cheers and applause. This is the best gift anyone could have given me. I have no clue how he did it. I will hopefully get the details later. I just hugged my long lost mate again and opened my other arm for my grandson. He immediately came into my embrace and we all hugged each other. I felt the familiar magic of the family bond wrap itself around us, making us stronger. I have to admit, this is probably the best moment of my long existence.


	16. CHAPTER 16

CHAPTER 16

Hell's Newest Resident

Sebastian POV

As I stood to the side and watched what my beloved had done, I felt mesmerized. I couldn't believe that everything just happened the way that it did. When he first told me that he was going to find a vessel for his grandmother, I sure as Hell didn't expect it to be Lilith. Nobody really liked Lilith. She was one bitch of a demoness and I often wondered why Lucifer kept her around. However, when Ciel made her tell all of her secrets in front of the entire demon court, I was truly shocked. As much as she was disliked, no one had ever expected her to be a traitor.

Then, Ciel does the transference in front of everyone as if it's nothing. I thought he would make it a private moment, with maybe only Lucifer and myself, but no. He had to make a display and let everyone feel the inconceivable amount of power that it took. Throughly making a name for himself in an instant. Still, afterwards, Ciel didn't seem to be fatigued like everyone expected him to be. He was just his same glorious self. Smiling so prettily and looking like sex on legs. My cock was so hard it felt like it would never go down. I looked around the room at the lust that was directed towards my beloved. Yes, after that display of power, I will probably be challenged for his attentions daily. Lucifer was looking at me with a knowing smirk. If I was a lesser demon I would have been ashamed to be in front of my Emperor with a raging hard on. However, I'm not. Which seemed to tickle Lucifer even more.

"Attention everyone, court will be dismissed for the rest of the day. I need time to get reacquainted with my mate and my grandson. Tomorrow night I will be hosting a welcoming soirée here at the palace. I expect to see you all dressed in your best and ready to celebrate," Lucifer said. The other demons bowed and began to slowly shuffle about, making it look as if they were dispersing but not actually going anywhere. Their eyes were still on the scene and their attention was still on Ciel.

I walked towards my beloved and was hit by his feelings of happiness, contentment, and belonging. I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around him and bask in his joy. I didn't though. I'm not sure how he wants to go about making our relationship public. So I just stand to the side like I always have. A dutiful butler shadowing his master.

"Sebastian..." I hear his voice in my head, "if you don't get over here this instant and stake your claim, I will be forced to punish you." I couldn't stop the lust from racing up my spine or the wide grin that spread across my face. I glanced at him and saw the burning desire in his eyes. It made my body visibly shudder. Little did I know that Lucifer and Claudia were watching our silent conversation. I thought I heard Lucifer cackle but I'm not sure.

I walked over to him and pulled him into my arms. I heard a few gasps and felt the envious heat of their gazes on my back. I only chuckled and kissed his forehead. "Such a show off," I said, still chuckling. Ciel smiled mischievously then put his arms around me and buried his face into my neck, breathing in my scent.

Lucifer and Claudia began to walk out of the throne room and motioned for us to follow. We walked toward what I know to be Lucifer's office. The demons stationed at the doors opened them for us and we went inside.

"Have a seat, have a seat," Lucifer said excitedly. We sat down on a small charcoal colored couch and Lucifer and Claudia sat down on the opposite side.

"Would you care for some refreshment?" Lucifer asked.

"Some tea would be nice," Ciel said. Lucifer smirked and snapped his fingers. A fully loaded tea tray appeared, including a hot pot of water. Ciel's lip twitched and I could hear him plotting in his head. I started to get up to make him a cup but before I could move Ciel snapped his fingers. A fresh poured cup and saucer appeared in his hand. His lip twitched again as he brought the cup to his lips. Lucifer cackled openly and Claudia giggled a bit. I couldn't suppress my smirk as well at his candor.

"So, where to begin.." Lucifer mused. Ciel sighed and sat down his tea.

"Grandfather, there is so much. Since I knew this conversation was coming, I prepared some memories for you to view. They are the important things that have occurred recently. These are things that my mate and grandmother already know. Plus it will give us a jump start on other important conversations," Ciel said. I felt his power coat the room as he pulled up the memories in his head like a file. His thumb glowed bright blue and he stretched his hand out for his grandfather to take. Lucifer took his hand and paused a few moments to decipher Ciel's memories.

Once he was finished, Lucifer sat back in his seat, eyes wide in surprise but eyebrows furrowed in contemplation. It was an odd expression for The Emperor. He took a moment to process what he had seen. He seemed to have a thoughtful expression on his face.

"So, my father made this all possible? He found a way to return my mate to me and it seems like, from your memories, he is trying to help with the situation here in Hell. That is a turn of events that I never expected to happen. He is right though. The realm will fall if I fall. My enemies know nothing about harnessing the power of Hell. It is harnessed through my core and mine alone. It will implode if I die and the other realms will follow. Such is the cosmic scale of things. He was also correct when he said that your powers will probably surpass mine." Ciel looked at bit nervous at this statement. I heard him thinking that this information would surely anger his grandfather. However, Lucifer took his hand again and smiled proudly.

"Don't think that I'm not happy about this. I am. I am so proud of the man that you have grown to be. I would expect nothing less from my blood. I only wish that I would have been able to see you grow instead of getting random updates from Tanaka and my crazy uncle. I should have been there for you. That is a regret that will plague me until the end of my days." This is the first time I have ever seen Lucifer show such true regret. Ciel must have heard my thoughts because he accepted Lucifer's word for what it truly was.

"It's alright. I know that circumstances have been dire. I wish that I would have been able to meet you sooner but I understand. I was originally upset that neither Malphas nor myself were ever told the entire story. However, I get it. Things wouldn't have happened the way they did if we knew." I knew he was thinking about me making the decision to not come for him if I found out he was my soulmate. Although, I am starting to believe that I still would have. Granted, our entire relationship would have probably been different. So maybe it was best that I didn't know. I couldn't imagine us being anything less than what we are.

"So, Malphas. What were you thinking when you got separated from Ciel in the ether?" Lucifer asked. I was startled by his question and bluntness but not really surprised that he knew about it. I sighed deeply before answering.

"It was the first time I've ever felt true panic," I said lowly. Lucifer stared at me a moment then took Claudia's hand in his, kissing her fingers softly.

"Believe me, I understand. It's one of the worst things that you can experience. Not only is it emotional torment, it's physical as well. I have been slowly deteriorating with the absence of my mate. While I am still powerful, I have noticed certain aspects of my powers are growing weaker. It is something that I would never wish for you or anyone else." I knew this to be true. Lucifer may be the Emperor but he truly does want all of his subjects to be in their peak physical form. He expects greatness from every demon in the realm.

"Grandfather, I would like to ask you something. Do you know anything about the death of Leviathan's mate?" Lucifer looked a little surprised at Ciel's inquiry.

"No. I didn't even know Lilly was dead. That must be why he disappeared from society and sequestered himself in The Pit. The last I heard he was helping to keep the Hell beasts under control. At least that is what Lilith reported when she last visited The Pit. She made an alliance with him in my stead. He will come when called upon to help in the fight against Baal and Belial." I shook my head at his statement and glanced at Ciel who had a pensive look on his face.

"It's pretty obvious that she is a traitor so I would be surprised if she told you the truth. Besides, Leviathan isn't in The Pit. He is in the mortal world, trapped by an angelic enchantment. This makes me wonder if she lied completely or if they are trying to hide something. I believe I shall go to The Pit and evaluate everything myself. Something stinks with this situation and I don't like it," Ciel said while glancing at me. I nodded my head at him.

"I agree. Something doesn't sound right. We should definitely go tomorrow and investigate but we need to take some back up. My leige, can you spare some guards for us to take with us?" I asked.

"Malphas, you are my grandson's mate. You are family and one of my closest brethren. You have earned the right to call me by my name when we are having an informal exchange. To answer your question, yes, I can send a royal escort with you..."

"No," Ciel interrupted. "We can't make this a spectacle. We need to go in unnoticed. Yes, an escort is good but they need to dress normally and blend in with everyone else. They should shadow us and only step in if we are ambushed." Lucifer seemed to think it over and nodded his head.

"Alright, you can do it your way. Just keep your eyes open for possible conflict. I will have your entourage here and ready by midday."

"Ciel, what do you think you will find there tomorrow? Can you access your power and try to see if any complications may arise?" Claudia asked him softly. I can tell by her expression that she was worried for her grandson. I felt Ciel's aura flare as he tapped into his all seeing eye.

"No, grandmother, all I can tell is that we will definitely find something and we won't be in too much danger. If any issues do arise they won't be from any of Baal or Belial's followers. Everything should go well." She nodded and seemed appeased.

"Well I don't want to monopolize all of your time today," Lucifer said. "I assume that you will be meeting with your family to make introductions later?" He asked me and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Good. Give them my best and tell them about the event tomorrow evening. Claudia and I are going to go get reacquainted. I'll see you both around midday." We all stood up and I was surprised when Lucifer and Claudia hugged me as well as Ciel. That was unexpected. Not so much them hugging Ciel but them hugging me. I guess I'll have to get used to being a part of the royal family in private as well as public. Judging by the strength of the family bond they share, I would be surprised if they don't end up being as close to each other as my family is.

Lucifer POV (brief)

I watched as Ciel and Malphas made their way out of my office. I could see their auras oozing from their bodies and blending together in a seductive dance. I glanced at my mate who was watching them as well. She had a small smile but her creamy cheeks were flushed with a pink blush.

"It is truly extraordinary to see them together. Their auras blend so deeply it's almost as if they are the same person," I said softly. She turned to me and smiled. She wrapped her arms around me and held me tightly. I shivered as she ran her nose up my neck and took in my scent. I never expected to have her in my arms again. She pulled back and faced me.

"Luci, I'm so happy to finally be back with you. I never thought this was possible. How many years have we searched for a way? Out of all of the possible people to help us, I would have never believed it would be your father," she paused for a second before blushing again and continued.

"I'm so pleased with our grandson. He was so brave to accept my soul and do the ritual. Lucifer, I have never seen someone like him. The power he has makes him the most dangerous thing in the realm. He doesn't realize it yet though. He still thinks he is average. He has a humble heart and his soul is so bright, I doubt it will ever fade, no matter what he does. His love for Malphas is so strong," she stopped and blushed again.

"Claudia, my dear, why do you keep blushing? I know it has been a while since you have seen me in the flesh but, there's no reason for you to get so flustered, yet," I said mischievously and wiggled my eyebrows at her. She giggled and swatted my arm playfully.

"Oh stop it. I see that you are still so full of yourself. Actually, I suppose I keep blushing because I keep thinking about Malphas and Ciel and how connected they are. While Ciel was carrying my soul, I could feel his feelings. The feelings that he has for Malphas are deep and dangerous. They are so heavy that they felt like oil in my mouth. Should something ever happen to Malphas, I have no doubt in my mind that Ciel will destroy everything in his grief."

"I agree with you. Their auras tell me everything without them having to say a word. However, that doesn't explain why you were blushing?" She thought she could redirect the conversation so she wouldn't have to answer my question but, I know her tricks. I'm the one who taught them to her after all. She blushed again before she explained.

"I could also see through his eyes as well. Luci, they have so much sex. Not just normal 'I love you' sex. It is primal. Like rabid beasts who do flips and tricks. I'm so glad Ciel didn't know I could see through his eyes. It's definitely not something that he would want his grandmother to be privy to." She sniffed her nose up in the air haughtily. I couldn't control myself. I fell off of the couch laughing. If any of the demons in my court saw me now, they wouldn't know what to think. The Emperor of the realm laying on the floor on his tyrannosaurus skin rug, holding his stomach, and laughing so hard tears were steady flowing.

"Lucifer! Stop laughing at me! I wasn't trying to be funny! Did you know that their servants are almost fully mature? They are literally one sex session away from full maturity. All of the other mated couples I know didn't have fully matured servants for at least a month, if not longer. It's been less than a day Lucifer! Less than a day that they have been in Hell and their servants are almost mature. I couldn't believe it when I seen it!" She said, sounding a bit outraged.

I calmed my laughter and pulled her down onto the rug with me. I kissed her pouty lips and caressed her voluptuous body. I still couldn't believe she was in my arms.

"My sweet Claudy. Ever the gossip. I've missed you so much. Why don't you let Daddy take you to bed and show you how it's really done? We can't let ourselves be outdone by younglings now can we?" I gave her bottom a harsh slap and she let out a small yelp. I grabbed my blushing mate up and ran to my room. I intend to spend the next several hours enjoying all of the proclivities that her body will allow.

Ciel POV

When we got back to the castle, I tucked myself away in the sitting room. My love sent a message via the imp Black for his family to come over. I was starting to get nervous about meeting them. I haven't met many demons before so I was a bit worried. I'm most worried about Sebastian's parents. I know he said that they will love me but I can't help but be nervous for their approval.

Sebastian came into the room and took one look and my nervous pacing and scowled. I froze when his eyes searched my face for a minute longer than necessary. His eyes glowed bright like hellfire as he started to prowl toward me. I couldn't help the unconscious shiver that raked my body. He didn't stop until he was directly in front of me, chest to chest, eye to eye.

"My beloved. How beautiful you are. You take my breath away with your mere presence. Even times such as these. When you are nervous and panicking. You remind me of when you were younger and I caught you in the kitchen sneaking chocolate cake. Your eyes shine in awe, wondering what I'm thinking. You only have to listen Master. You are more connected to me than any other being has ever been." He stroked my cheek lightly and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. My face softened and I felt my nervousness began to fade away.

"My 'Bastian, I know I can listen whenever I want. There are times when I actually enjoy listening to your thoughts. However, if I do it too often, our lives will grow silent. I enjoy your voice too much for that to ever happen. For me, your voice is comfort and protection and love. Your voice is home. Your voice is all I ever want to hear for the rest of my existence. I could never let it fade away." I ran my fingers through his hair and brought my mouth to his. I was only kissing him for a moment when I heard a sniffle and someone clear their throat from the doorway.

Sebastian leaped back and hissed but once he saw who was standing there, it turned into a large smile. He made his way over to the couple. The woman was small in stature. She had long curly black hair, eerie glowing red eyes, and her skin was white as snow. She was dressed beautifully in a long, dark purple flowing skirt and a tight black corset. He man was dressed smartly in a dark purple suit, so dark it looked black. It was velvet with gold embroidery and would have cost a fortune in the mortal world. His complexion was the same as Prince Soma's and his violet eyes glowed like my grandfather's. He had a long handlebar mustache curling up from his top lip. His black hair was cropped very short and was the same color as the woman's. The same color as Sebastian's. Oh shit. This must be...

"Mother, Father, how long have you been standing there?" Sebastian asked, breaking me out of my reverie.

"Long enough to hear both of your heartfelt devotions. Honestly, Malphas, were you so wrapped up in yourselves that you didn't feel us approach?" Malphas' father scolded but I could tell he was only teasing. Malphas' mother swatted her mate on the arm and gave him a warning look. Then she made her way over to us, almost as if she was gliding through the air. She hugged Malphas and then turned to me.

"You must be Ciel. I'm Malphas' mother Babd. I'm so glad to finally meet you." She put both of her hands out for mine. I grabbed them and kissed them both in respect.

"I'm very pleased to meet you as well," I said with a charming smile. I looked back up to her face and she was lightly flushing red. Her body gave off a small shimmer of blue as I released her hands.

"My, my. How powerful you are. I'm not sure if Malphas has told you but one of my talents is to read energies. My dear, you wear your power like a cloak. Very few demons are capable of this. Most of us internalize our power since it comes from within. While your internal power is so strong it bleeds through to your exterior. Causing you to pull power from outside as well. I haven't seen the likes of this since Lucifer. Stolas, are you seeing this?"

"Yes, yes, my dear. I can see it. He will be even stronger than he is now," Sebastian's father agreed as he studied me with a speculative look.

"Uh, thanks.." I stammered. It seems like everyone that I have encountered lately has pointed it out. It makes me nervous that they are actually studying me so hard. I glanced at Sebastian who was staring at me so intensely it made my stomach flutter. Before I could say anything else, I felt the warding flare with a new arrival.

Seconds later another couple appeared in the doorway. The man was dressed in a dark red ensemble and had a long cloak flowing from his shoulders. The cloak had a golden crest stitched on the left breast and it billowed around him as he entered. He had cherry red eyes and his hair color and style were the exact likeness of Stolas. He wore a grimace on his face as if he was mad at the world. It made him look very intimidating.

The woman by his side was just the opposite. She had soft violet eyes and was dressed in a beautiful red dress. Her hair was blonde, pulled back from her face, and fell in waves down her back. Her aura was practically glowing in warmth and happiness. Her aura changed a bit over her stomach area. I could tell that she was with child, albeit not very far along.

"Father, Mother, what are you doing here? Brother, it's nice to see that you are finally back amongst your own kind. I was beginning to think that you cared more for the mortals than you did for us. Alas, I see that you didn't waste any time finding someone to fall into bed with." He turned his nose up in distaste as he looked at me. "Send the fledgling away so we can have a proper family meeting." He glared at me and if I was a lesser demon I would have tucked tail and ran away. I guess he is next on the list of demons that need to be put in their place. The room dropped several degrees but before I could say anything the woman stepped forward. She glared harshly at him before turning her face to me.

"My name is Ivy and it is a pleasure to meet you. Please excuse my mate Amon's rudeness. I can't take him anywhere without someone wanting to kick his ass." I snickered as she began to get on her knees to bow. I quickly grabbed her hand and kissed it, preventing her from going any lower.

"My name is Ciel and I'm pleased to make your acquaintance. Please rise, there is no need to bow, especially in your condition." She stood back up straight and smiled warmly at me.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Amon hissed while glaring daggers at me. I glanced to Ivy who gave a small shake of her head. I now realize that she hasn't told him of her pregnancy yet.

"I only meant that she is dressed so beautifully, I wouldn't want her to get her lovely dress dirty," I tried to placate. Fortunately, he didn't catch on as I stepped back beside of Sebastian.

"Why would you be bowing to some insignificant fledgling anyway Ivy? You are on a much higher scale than he is," Amon said petulantly. Ivy hissed and glared at her mate.

"Quiet Amon! You run your mouth too much. This is one of those times when you should shut it and observe the situation for what it is." He huffed indignantly and rolled his eyes at his mate. Stolas and Babd were watching the exchange with barely hidden humor. I guess this is normal behavior for them. Before anything else could be said, the warding flared, announcing a new arrival.

Naberius waltzed in valiantly as if he owned the place. He looked around at everyone and smiled mischievously. "It looks like I'm right on time. Mother, Father, you are dashing as always. Ivy, you are positively radiant and Amon, ugly as ever with your constant scowl. Malphas and Cielly-bear, long time no see. What have I missed?"

"Nothing brother, I was just about to make proper introductions. I'm glad you finally made it. Mother, Father, brothers, and sister, I would like to introduce you all to my true mate, Ciel, Lord of Phantomhive in the mortal realm and Imperial Highness of Hell." Everyone smiled warmly except Amon, who was still scowling.

"Imperial Highness? Do you expect me to believe that this fledgling is Lucifer's son? Everyone knows that Lucifer's mortal kin were slayed by enemies years ago. Enough with the games Malphas, who is this fledgling and why are you introducing him as such?" Amon said incredulously, causing Naberius to snicker.

I've had it with his ridiculous attitude. Before the others could blink, I bound to the wind and appeared directly in front of him, in full demon form. Everything in me wanted to slap the taste from his disrespectful mouth. I bared my teeth and growled in his face. His eyes were wide as he glanced at my wings and horns. His face drained of color as he took in my visage.

"You will NOT speak to him that way!" I seethed as the temperature plummeted. I decided to find out what his problem was this instant. If I have to force it from his mind so be it. I held his eye and dropped my voice and octave, trapping him in my thrall.

"Tell me, what is it you desired from coming in here and acting the way you are?" He opened and closed his mouth a few times before his face softened. I knew I had him.

"It has nothing to do with you or Malphas. If he is happy then it makes me proud that he has finally found his true mate. I'm just in a bad mood. I'm annoyed at my mate. I know she is hiding something from me. I was lashing out and I apologize." As soon as I pulled back from him and he realized what happened he started to scowl again. "That's not fair," he huffed/whined.

"You are definitely Lucifer's kin!" Naberius exclaimed before he started to laugh, the others joined in, all the while Amon was still scowling. I shook my head trying to decide what the Hell is actually going on. I changed back into my human form and walked over to 'Bastian. He embraced me as I took in his scent and calmed myself a bit. "I'm sorry," I whispered to him in my mind. He sushed me gently.

I glanced over to Ivy and she was watching us and smiling softly. She then turned to look at her still scowling mate that was now sitting on an ottoman. She looked back at me with the question in her eyes. I nodded knowing what she was trying to do. She wanted to tell him now but didn't want to take away from mine and Sebastian's moment. She walked over to Amon and he looked up at her, his eyes softening. She sat down on his lap and smiled.

"Amon is right. I have been hiding something from him even though some of you already know. I wanted to plan something for us and make it special but I see now that this is the special moment I've been waiting for. Today we get not only one new member of the family but two. Well two in a few months anyway." The room was silent, just waiting for Amon to put it together. Finally, he looked at Ivy with questioning hope in his eyes. She nodded her head and he gasped. He smiled brightly as he put his hand on her stomach, hugging her to his chest. As soon as I heard his sob and saw him trying to hide his face, I grabbed my love's hand and began to lead him out of the room.

"Why don't we all adjourn to the parlor for some refreshment and give them a moment. Please, join us when you are ready," Sebastian said to everyone and Ivy nodded. We were soon sitting in the parlor and I was getting to know everyone. There was playful banter, silly stories, and plenty of teasing. I decided that I was really starting to like Sebastian's family, my family.

Amon and Ivy came into the room a short while later. Amon came over to us and pulled Sebastian up into a rough hug. He looked better since his talk with Ivy. Hopefully now I can meet the true Amon. Not the pissed off version.

"Congratulations brother. I am pleased that you have finally found your mate. Ivy told me how your auras seem to be made for each other. I'm very happy for the both of you," he turned toward me then continued. "Ciel, I am glad to meet you. I never thought Malphas would actually find you. He has waited millenia for his mate and I was beginning to lose hope for him. Also, I apologize again for my attitude. It's not the first impression that I wanted to make. I do have the habit of jumping to conclusions before having all of the facts. Can you find it in your heart to forgive my petulance?" I nodded my head and stuck out my hand for him to shake in truce. I wasn't expecting him to bow and kiss it, receiving a low growl from Sebastian.

"I understand. Everyone that I have met in my human form thinks I am a fledgling. I suppose it has to do with the odd circumstances of the past few years." I began to explain to them the way I was changed through the wish of a jealous boy. Not knowing that I was actually meant for this life anyway. I explained the "conspiracy" of it all due to my grandfather's vision as well as everything God or rather, Pop Pop, had told me about when I visited Heaven. This led to the events of today and the transference of my grandmother's soul. I'm not sure why I decided to open the flood gates and tell them everything. I suppose I just wanted for everyone to be on the same page without any more confusion. By the time I was finished there was a long silence. Sebastian's mother stood up and grabbed me into a strong hug. I never expected such strength to come from her small form, I could barely breathe. Although, it did comfort me greatly.

"You poor dear. You have been through so much so fast. It truly shows the strength of your character. I'm so pleased that I can welcome you into our family. Now, if Naberius could finally find his mate, we will be complete." Everyone looked at Naberius who shrugged.

"That will never happen. There isn't anyone out there awesome enough to handle the grandeur that is me," he said as he puffed out his chest, getting eye rolls from everyone and making me snicker.

Sebastian told them all about the upcoming event at the palace and got their confirmations that they would be there. Soon they all took their leave, leaving me alone with my love.

"See beloved, I told you it would go well, aside from the brief moment with Amon that is. They all highly respect you and are happy about us. I can tell by mother's aura that she already sees you as her son." He smiled at me warmly, pushing his feelings of pride and love into our bond. I truly love him more than anything. He is perfect and I have to have him now. As my arousal began to stir, I grabbed him and pulled him into a hot kiss.

We were in our room faster than expected. I tore Sebastian's clothes off as I felt mine melt away into ash. He grabbed me and roughly pulled me to him, rubbing our erections together. I wrapped my hands around him and pulled him up onto me. His legs were around my waist as I pushed him up against the wall. It was kind of odd with his height difference but I loved his long legs wrapped around me.

My hands were moving quickly over his body as I kissed him. Every so often I let one of my sharp nails cut his flesh and ran my tongue over the dripping blood. Sebastian was whining and grinding harder on my cock with each pass of my tongue.

I flew us over and dropped us onto the big bed. I hadn't even realized that my wings were out until I did so. Sebastian looked wrecked with his hair sticking up everywhere, his body flushed and sweaty, and my marks all over his skin. Fuck! I slid down and kissed the head of his hard cock appreciatively. I licked at the precome covering the tip. He tasted so good I felt my own precome leak sluggishly onto the sheets.

"Please Master! Please! I can't take it. I need your mouth. I need it now!" Sebastian wailed. He was so beautiful when he came undone. I engulfed his cock as he bucked his hips up into my face. I deep throated him a few times to coat him generously before releasing him with a pop. He hissed at me angrily as I started stroking him with my hand. I licked his sac and blew on it before moving further down to his tight hole. It's been about a week since I've fucked him like this. His glorious hole is soooo tight on my tongue. Fuck! He's driving me insane! I growled and sat up.

"Roll over. Face down, ass up," I demanded. He was quick to scramble around into position. His ass was open and glistening from my saliva. His thick cock was hanging down, hard and leaking. He started to wrap one of his hands around it to pleasure himself but I grabbed his hands and brought them above his head. I summoned one of my soft silk ascot ties from my wardrobe. Once I tied his wrists together, I bound them to the headboard. I used my power to make the knots unbreakable. However, I gave him enough movement so that he can clutch the sheets or the railing if he desired. I dove back into his hole with my tongue. Sebastian whined and ground his ass back into my face, urging me to go deeper. I growled and smacked his right ass cheek, leaving a nice red hand print on it. Sebastian growled and bit into the pillow like an animal.

I changed into my demon form and I felt him tense up below me. I kept my tongue in him during the change so he was able to feel it grow thicker and longer as it stretched his tight hole. I was able to lick all of the way inside and up to his prostate. When my forked tongue caressed it, he screeched and his hole tightened. I knew he was close to cumming but I wasn't having it. I grabbed his cock harshly, preventing him from spilling. He cried out as big fat tears rolled down his sweet face.

"Turn about is fair play," I murmured into his hole, reminding him of our time on the boat when he did the same to me. He isn't going to cum until I allow it.

He sobbed as he pushed his ass harder into my face, wiggling it around for as much friction as possible. I smacked a handprint onto his left ass cheek to match the one on the right. His little rump was rosy red already.

I drew back from him and spit into my hand. I jerked myself a few strokes as I stared at his twitching hole. I wouldn't need any lube after the tongue lashing I just gave him. I changed back into my human form, grabbed his hips, and quickly plunged all of the way inside. He cried out in pleasure as he arched his back to take me deeper. His hole was clenching almost painfully around me. It felt like it was trying to forcefully pull my orgasm out. I growled as I forced myself to remain still so he could adjust.

"Fuck Ciel! Fuck me! Fuck me now! I'm ready!" Sebastian hissed harshly as his hole pulsed around me again. I groaned and began to thrust in, hard and deep. I fucked into him viscously as he screamed his pleasure. I was thrusting so hard that I pushed him up in the bed. His head was hitting the railing of the headboard with every thrust and he didn't seem to care one bit.

I ground into him as I quickly freed his hands. I brought them behind his back and tied his wrists together again. I dipped my head under the tie and placed his wrists on the back of my neck for leverage. I pulled him up so that his back was arched deliciously. All without slowing my pace.

"Yes Master, yes. Fuck me with your glorious cock! Harder! Harder! Fuck yes!" Sebastian screamed. I felt his hole tighten as I drove harder and deeper into him. I knew he was going cum at any moment. I bit into my wrist harshly and my blood began to gush out. I presented my wrist to him in offering and he didn't disappoint. As soon as he latched onto it and began to suckle, I snapped my hips one final time, hard and deep. I dug my fangs into his neck and felt his hot blood shoot into my mouth. For every gush of his sweet blood I felt a gush of cum empty from my cock. It felt as if I had transcended with Sebastian's tight grip wrapped around me. He was shaking and wailing as he came and came and came some more.

It seemed as if we both had tapped into each other's emotions at the time of our orgasm. That along with the mutual blood exchange made our pleasure play on a loop for several minutes. I blacked out momentarily and when I came back to I was laying on top of Sebastian. I was still buried inside of him and his arms were bent behind him akwardly. His hands were clasped onto the back of my head, which was bleeding from his sharp claws. I untangled from him and set him free from the tie. I tried to roll him over but he hissed in pain.

"'Bastian what's wrong?! Did I hurt you?!"

He grimaced as he sat up and wiped the tears off of his face. He brought his hand up to his shoulder and looked at me. I'm sure I had a look of fear on my face but Sebastian only chuckled darkly.

"You dislocated my shoulder beloved. I believe it was when we started to cum and you bent me backwards. I don't remember though. I was too lost in ecstasy." He popped his shoulder back into place with a crunch. I grimaced at the sound and hung my head in shame. How could I not notice I had hurt him? Was I so lost in my own pleasure that it didn't register for me? Sebastian crawled into my lap while I was mentally admonishing myself.

"You didn't hurt me Master. I didn't feel any pain and it was fixed easily enough. Don't focus on that right now though. Did you feel the surge of power when we came? I've never shared blood with someone at the same time before. I felt like I was connected to you so deeply that we were the same entity merging into transcendence."

"I didn't feel the surge, I was lost as well," I said as I hugged him closer to me, still feeling ashamed that I hurt him. I nibbled his earlobe as he ran his nails over my back lazily. I felt his power wash over us as he cleansed our bodies and bedding of the blood and sweat and cum. He pulled the sheet up over us and I was about to snuggle down in the bed when he called upon Black.

Black appeared in the room immediately. I had expected him to come through the door as usual but when I looked at him I understood why he did not. He was fully matured. His skin was shiny black and his new horns stood proudly on top of his head. He looked more muscular and grew about a foot in height. His stance was regal as he looked upon us.

"What can Black bes doing for the Masters?"

"I was wanting to see how much the last surge changed you but I see now that you have completed your growth. You look a lot more impressive than any of the other mature imps I have seen." Black preened like a peacock at Sebastian's praise.

"Black, will you bring us a fresh tea tray as soon as we wake up?" I asked. Black smiled and bowed to me.

"Black bes doing anything for the Masters," he replied and swiftly disappeared.

I flopped back onto the pillows and began to think about tomorrow. Sebastian slid up my body until he was face to face with me. He kissed my lips softly and cuddled me into his chest. Sebastian was running his fingers through my hair and softly scratching my scalp. He had me lazy and purring like a cat in seconds. I let my worries go as I fell asleep in his arms. Because, truly, I have no worries as long as Sebastian is beside of me.


End file.
